


Antigüedades

by Sanjiko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjiko/pseuds/Sanjiko
Summary: Buscar tesoros no siempre requiere de mapas complicados o misiones que pongan en riesgo tu vida, a veces solo hace falta que vayas de paseo a un parque acuático; si, puedes encontrar el mejor de los tesoros en un sitio así, aunque a veces el encontrarlo no significa que sea tuyo... Kid lo averiguará del mejor, peor, modo posible.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.- Kruchet es una variante de un arma blanca llamada Kukri usada en la película de Resident Evil 3, sólo para que no se queden con la duda, jejeje.  
> 2.- El “trabajo” de los chicos de los Piratas de Kid, bueno de ese no les puedo adelantar mucho puesto que es parte de la trama, pero les aseguro que es por una buena y noble causa, jejeje. Sin más por el momento, les dejo continuar con la lectura.

Las misiones de Eustass Kid no siempre salían a como él las planeaba, pero en su “profesión” nada era seguro, por qué bien podría trazar cientos de rutas alternas para escapar con todo y el tesoro, y bastaría con un cambio ligero incluso en las comunicaciones para que todos sus planes mostraran modificaciones, sin embargo por ser un hombre de cualidades excesivas y astucia adquirida salía avante de un modo o de otro, claro, con las consecuencias marcadas en piel como en ese momento.

— ¡Rayos! — renegaba apretando con fuerza su bíceps.

Un corte profundo en su brazo no dejaba de sangrar, sumado a eso el movimiento brusco del océano surcado a gran velocidad por el bote de carreras, pues su labor no resultaba tan fácil como Killer le sugería.

— ¡Aprieta con fuerza! ¡Ya conoces lo que debes hacer, Kid!

Ese compañero de aventuras que no le dejaba solo sin importar las consecuencias y sobre todo, que conocía muy bien la labor y lo que con ello ganaban: Dinero. Y no en cantidades que bien se podrían dar el lujo de llamar sobras, no, esas las obtenían de la bolsa de valores o del mercado negro cuando sus descubrimientos no poseían dueño, no, sus ganancias podrían mantener en perfectas condiciones a una isla de así quererlo, pero por ser ellos, guardaban apariencias vistiendo sencillos.

— Vamos hombre, — gritaba Killer sujetando con fuerza el volante de esa nave acuática. — ¡Aprieta con fuerza de lo contrario te desangrarás! — insistía retirando el largo flequillo dorado con un movimiento sutil de cabeza, el viento les jugaba en contra pero, con él resultaba peor gracias a su abundante y voluminosa cabellera hasta la cintura.

Quizás para otras personas en esos instantes pasarían desapercibidos los momentos cómicos, pero para un par de amoldados hombres como ellos no; las risas burlonas no paraban al verlo pelear con semejante bestia dorada y aunque la cabellera rubia de su hermano resultaba hermosa de observar, en el momento pareciera ser una criatura que le azotaba con el rabo en todas direcciones. Kid se jactaba de no tener problema con su cabellera escarlata ya que para controlar su ataque salvaje bastaba con una banda negra para aplacar a su fiera, pero para el pobre de Killer que trataba inclusive de sacar un largo cabello de su boca no resultaba tan fácil y en ese momento se maldijo por haber perdido su pinza para el cabello; hubiesen continuado con las carcajadas de no ser por la sangre que escapaba por las ranuras echas por la fuerte mano del pelirrojo.

— Cuando menos dime que tienes el tesoro. — argumentaba Killer deteniendo el bote en un punto alejado de todo lo visible, en medio del azul profundo del océano.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! ¿Con quien crees que tratas? — respondió altanero el pelirrojo mostrando un collar con una enorme (apenas si cabía en la palma de la mano) gema color verde, delimitada con zafiros y diamantes, entregándosela.

— ¡Perfecto! — respondía Killer arrancando la gruesa cadena de oro blanco ese no les interesaba en lo mas mínimo así que lanzo al océano ese sobrante y resguardo la gema en una pequeña caja fuerte que colocó en el asiento del copiloto. — Entonces, déjame ver esa herida, parece profunda ¿Cómo diablos pasó? — averiguó el rubio sentándose frente a Kid.

Primero decidió ponerle fin al juego de estorbar de su melena y la ato con fuerza en una coleta baja, luego tomó el enorme brazo de su compañero e inició con la inspección.

— Me desoriente en una encrucijada de pasillos y un tipo apareció portando un Kruchet, no me concentré en su ataque y según yo, use el brazo para cubrirme del golpe… — aclaró frunciendo el ceño ante la presión echa a su brazo.

El ceño intranquilo del rubio no era algo que se viera muy a menudo, entonces, la herida representaba una prioridad como ya lo sabía Kid; esa cortada casi partía todo el musculo, incluso pensó que podría llegar a perder la movilidad menos mal sus dedos, todos respondían y podía apretar el puño sin problema extra que no fuese el leve dolor.

— Pues, necesitamos llegar a la costa para que un medico atienda la herida, es demasiado profunda, creo que puedo ver el hueso y con lo que tengo al alcance no lograré hacer nada para detener el sangrado. — mencionaba Killer desgarrando una camiseta limpia obteniendo un trozo grande de tela que uso para cubrir la herida en si y otro, para lograr un vendaje; su sobrevalorada seguridad les impedía siempre llevar botiquín y con la mala información, como en ese trabajo, quien pagaría el precio de semejante osadía sería el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

— Bueno, pues vayamos, después de todo, dudo mucho que nos busquen por los alrededores, los perdedores siempre se van al extremo y creen que partimos en helicópteros o algo así.

— No puedes culparlos, han visto demasiadas películas de acción. — mencionaba carcajeándose el rubio.

Juntos, burlándose sonoramente emprendieron el viaje a la costa cercana.

Mientras en las profundidades de un área cercada de la playa, a unas decenas de metros bajo la superficie marina un biólogo y especialista en animales acuáticos luchaba a capa y espada por obtener una muestra aceptable del suelo marino, especialmente del coral del área, sin importar que portase traje de buzo, y que el tanque resultara pesado interfería con los movimientos agresivos en el lugar y sobre todo, daba órdenes. Sus trabajadores ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a ese carácter de mierda, como ellos mismos le decían, de no ser porque ese proyecto representaba una ambición que les darían ganancias muy, muy prósperas ya lo habrían mandado al abismo de las Marianas esperando que se lo comiera algún monstruo antiguo oculto en ese precipicio marino.

Señaló a su muñeca, indicando la hora y con el pulgar, apuntó al exterior del océano, con eso, nuevas ordenes estaban por llegar… no les agradaba en lo mas mínimo. El pensamiento de ‘Ahora ¿Qué dirá este maldito loco?’ los acompañó hasta la emersión lenta, ya una vez en la superficie donde se mantenían flotando, el especialista se quitó la mascara especial para el oxigeno e inició con el regaño.

— No pueden simplemente llegar y tratar de volar el coral como si nada. — mencionó hipnotizando a la mayoría de sus trabajadores con su timbre de voz. — Debemos tratar de mantenerlo en mayor cantidad y cuidado posible, sin él no hay ecosistema, ahora, continúen ahuyentado la fauna para que pueda entrar el equipo de ingeniería. — agregó nadando en dirección de la orilla. — Tengo que vigilar unos pendientes en el acuario. — agregó gritando y manteniendo el braceo.

Mientras Kid y Killer llegaban a la zona de anclajes, en el muelle; Kid a pesar de la pérdida de sangre no mostraba debilidad alguna, meramente estaba herido, un gaje en su oficio pero para Killer, ese corte en realidad necesitaba apoyo; mientras su jefe y camarada amarraba el bote, él preguntaba por un consultorio cercano.

Law aparecía del fondo del océano, caminando en imitación a un torpe pato; para los locales hubiese sido extraño que un buzo apareciera así, después de todo, siempre emergían a un costado del bote y atracaban igual que los demás, incluso se hubiesen burlado, pero esa escena ya estaba repetida por lo que reconocer al protagonista evitaba problemas extras a todos en su día y, tratar con ese hombre vestido de ajustado traje negro era precisamente eso: Un problema.

Se despojó de todo el equipo para al final, quedar en un pequeño short negro, junto con una playera de tirantes de licra del mismo tono, ajustados tanto a su fina silueta que enmarcaban todos y cada uno de los bordes de sus músculos exponiendo lo que se ocultaba bajo la tela mojada.

No era persona que se fijara en quien lo notaba, pero las constantes observaciones a su ser le molestaban al grado de ojearlos y provocar el pleito mostrando su dedo medio, e invariablemente resultaban similitudes de hasta cuatro veces por semana, chicos relamiéndose los labios por ese hombre, él mostrándoles el dedo medio, chicos leperos enojados y ofendidos, hombre moreno sonriendo luego de aporrear a los lascivos y dejándolos recargados en el bote de basura, estacado en estacionamiento, misma historia distintos lascivos, diferentes días de la semana.

Los sujetos en cuestión al ser locales y conocedores del buceo, surf y demás, siempre creían predecir el siguiente movimiento y luego de “saber” como colgaría su traje especial negro de buceo sobre su hombro izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que resguardaba las aletas bajo el mismo, y como después sobre su hombro derecho engancharía el cinturón de lastre para al final arrastrar el tanque de oxigeno en dirección a la playa, después de todo, por eso emergió cerca de la orilla y no en medio del océano, seguramente se dirigiría al estacionamiento, a su auto, lo seguirían de cerca.

— No deberían de molestarlo, chicos. — advirtió un anciano pescador, marcado por el sol y los años. — Ese hombre no es fácil y tampoco es lo que se ve a simple vista. — agregó amarrando su bote.

Pero claro que los jóvenes no prestaron atención a las inteligentes advertencias, después de todo, ¿Qué joven lo hace? Ninguno; emprendieron el trayecto en dirección de ese apuesto chico.

Para Law esas acciones eran las mismas y sabía que seguramente llegaría tarde al acuario, sus preocupaciones estaban centradas en las decisiones que tomarían en ese sitio sin él, ‘Sabrá Dios que vayan a hacer.’ Pensaba manteniendo su recorrido al auto y sabiendo que con la aproximación de esos jóvenes las acciones serían las mismas, sin embargo, esta vez el desarrollo del cuento trillado sí mostraría un cambio.

Para empezar, un lujoso bote que de ser comparado con una motocicleta sería una de las mas deseadas, rápidas, preciosas y de buena casta atracó por consecuencia los pescadores que nunca antes divisaron ese vehículo por los alrededores le dedicaron miradas curiosas, seguramente le pertenecía al magnate Italiano que se paseaba de vez en cuando por esos lugares, por el momento podrían admirar de cerca un equipo que nunca poseerían ni aunque trabajaran toda su vida triples turnos; ahora, tal vez el magnate estaba aburrido y decidió mofarse un rato ya que un chico de cabellera alborotada rubia descendió del mismo y sin importar que sus ropas fuesen sencillas como un short y una playera en azul cielo no dejaban de ser de buena marca intimidándolos todavía más y, si a ese hombre que inició a hablar con una mujer encargada de la pequeña fonda economía le sumamos un pelirrojo que vestía meramente short y dejaba expuesto todo su resplandeciente y blanco torso, con un porte seguro, pues todo apuntaba a un caos en ese pequeño muelle.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, lindo? — preguntó en tono vulgar uno de los interesados en el moreno.

Eustass Kid primero volteó por inercia al escuchar esos diálogos y no por las palabras usadas sino por el tono en ellas, la vulgaridad afloraba y eso que los vocablos no subían de nivel, no aún, además por su tono capilar, bonita cara y muy buen físico él mismo fue objetivo en varias ocasiones de tales diálogos; giró en dirección al blanco de ese lenguaje entonces lo vio.

Para él no había variantes en genero, reconocer la belleza plasmada en hombres y mujeres por igual le caracterizaba y al mismo tiempo le ganaba una que otra pelea, sin embargo si lograba satisfacer la curiosidad, anhelo y deseo sin importar quien fuese, lo cortejaba y en ese preciso momento, ese chico moreno, presumido, de tatuajes en brazos y manos, representó una bola de estambre que por el instante ya tenía ganada su curiosidad.

Bajo del bote sin avisarle a su protector dirigiéndose al escultural mulato que detrás de él, mantenía una manada de hombres con no muy buenas intenciones en el rostro.

— Ey, espéranos, podríamos divertirnos juntos. — mencionó el segundo de los cinco tipejos en el mismo tono.

El biólogo marino simplemente infló las mejillas y continuó con su camino sin darle la menor importancia manteniendo su paso, su auto estaba cerca, entrando a el arrancaría y los dejaría, literal, comiendo arena.

Sin embargo, ese día las variantes continuaban apareciendo y cuando los cinco aceleraron para estorbarle al momento de abrir la cajuela de su Jeep 4x4, Kid hizo lo mismo, aceleró el paso y se plantó detrás de ellos aguardando por lo que pasará después.

— ¿Por qué no van a molestar a alguien mas? — preguntó altanero el moreno, parándose de modo coqueto, ante los impúdicos claro. — Tengo mucha prisa y no podría, aunque quisiera, perder mi tiempo con ustedes, alimañas. — agregó tomando con fuerza extra el tanque de oxigeno.

Él sabía bien que seguía, una pelea para defender su silueta, aunque…

— ¿Todo en orden, cariño? — mencionó el pelirrojo atrayendo las miradas de los acosadores y la del propio Law quien creyó, en primera instancia que ese pelirrojo les apoyaría en sus malos pensamientos.

El taheño no buscaría pleito por que su situación de trabajo requería un perfil bajo y si ya suficiente tenían con llamar la atención de modo involuntario con el bote, una pelea que resultara en tipos muertos les expondría completamente pero, necesitaba cuando menos sacar un poco de información de ese hombre que le atraía como yerba de gato.

Obviamente Law analizó a ese sujeto, lo recordaría ya que sus facciones resaltaban además, el color de piel y su cabellera no eran propias de los alrededores, de serlo, estaría igual de bronceado (quizás mas por su tono capilar tan blanco) que él o, los acosadores; pero agradecía internamente que estaba ahí ofreciéndole un modo indoloro de deshacerse de esos hombres que, sinceramente ya lo tenían harto.

— La verdad, — respondió ajustándose como buen actor a la improvisación, — No, este equipo pesa demasiado. — agregó mostrando el pesado tanque sosteniéndolo en el aire abriendo el paso para que atravesara a los obstinados hombres que al ver al pelirrojo se sintieron indefensos y diminutos.

— Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde. — mencionó Kid caminando sin miedo y tomando el tanque, esperando a que Law abriera la portezuela, pero el moreno de ojos color plata estaba embobado en la fortaleza de ese sujeto, poseedor de una figura digna de apreciarse, sin contar que sus ojos resultaban enigmáticos y muy tentadores aunque lo preocupante era la sangre que escapaba del brazo sin control.

Su hipnosis fue rota al marcharse los lascivos insoportables, liberando un suspiro largo por parte del moreno.

— Te lo agradezco, la verdad ya me tenían muy fastidiado y si de nuevo me metía en otro lio, podría perder mi trabajo… — declaraba acomodando el equipo y mirando por instantes como el vendaje ya estaba empapado de sangre; aunque Kid lo miraba de modo muy sugerente cabreándolo y al mismo tiempo ayudando a que su preocupación fuese menor. — Toleraré tu estúpido comportamiento solo por la ayuda, pero, si no dejas de verme de ese modo, tragarás este tanque completo. — amenazó desatando un ataque de carcajadas en Kid.

— ¿Así es como tratas a tu salvador? — preguntó entre risotadas. — ¡Que mal agradecido!

— En primera nunca solicite tu ayuda, — respondió Law arrebatándole el tanque y cerrando la cajuela, luego se dirigió a la puerta. — Y en segunda: Nunca solicite tu ayuda. — agregó sacando del interior de su vehículo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Lo abrió y saco gasas, antisépticos y vendas limpias. — Pero para que veas que no soy mala persona, permite que cambié cuando menos ese vendaje. — pidió.

Para Kid esa fue la oportunidad que necesitaba y obviamente no la dejaría pasar, extendió su brazo entregándolo y aguardó a ver que hacía; pareciera que el chico tenía experiencia en ese ramo, desamarró con cuidado la tela y se azoró notando la gran cantidad de sangre perdida, luego quitó el cuadrado de la misma ya teñido en rojo completamente y para mostrarle la seriedad de la herida, los juntó y exprimió como si de una playera se tratara. — ¡Diablos! Sabes esta cosa roja es mejor si va por dentro del cuerpo. — mencionó cubriendo de nuevo la cortada con la misma prenda, — Sostén por favor. — solicitó Law tomando la mano de Kid y colocándola sobre su propio antebrazo.

El moreno regresó a la cajuela y saco un garrafón con agua potable, lavo sus manos y luego, tomó un montón de gasas las abrió y las mojó bajo un chorro controlado de agua. — Quita tu mano, — pidió, al momento limpió la profunda cortada con las gasas empapadas limpiando toda la sangre seca, mostrando el verdadero daño. — Lo que estoy haciendo es solo para que llegues a un hospital, esta herida requiere atención medica especial y yo solo sé primeros auxilios, rellenaré, literal, la herida y cubriré con mas gasas y una venda para que la perdida de sangre ya no sea más, pero debes ir a un hospital, — recalcó. — ¿Vienes acompañado? — preguntó Law muy serio haciendo todo lo que dijo.

El dolor en Kid era notorio, después de todo, su brazo estaba siendo rellenado como pavo en navidad con gasas y no de un modo dulce y suave. — Si, mi hermano esta pidiendo direcciones en este momento. — respondió.

— Bien, es todo lo que puedo hacer, luce horrendo ojala y no pierdas el brazo. — mencionó lavando sus manos una vez más. — Te agradezco la ayuda, pero tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, entonces, con permiso. — declaró entrando al vehículo.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que gané por ayudarte? — cuestionó Kid de modo burlón ocasionando una risilla sarcástica en Law.

— Tienes razón…si sobrevives, — declaró burlándose plenamente de su mal. — Visita el parque acuático, solo pregunta por Trafalgar Law y te daré un lindo pase gratis, si, así como el que se le regala a los mocosos para que no lloriqueen. — mencionó arrancando el auto y acelerando, dejándolo de pie luciendo un vendaje nuevo provisional.

Mientras Law veía por el retrovisor, ese chico definitivamente no era de la zona, pero eso no le interesaba le ayudó con esos maltrechos, y cruzaba dedos para que cuando menos lo que él hizo le ayudara a llegar con bien al hospital, ahora lo mas importante: Revisar lo que sea que hayan echo en su ausencia en el parque, seguramente ya tendría mas líos, suficiente eran los que tenían y los previos a esos, ‘¡Maldición, pediré un aumento!’ pensaba acelerando el Jeep.

Killer por su parte, corrió hasta Kid y sin saber ni que, se quedó mirando a lo lejos, copiando la acción del pelirrojo, luego de unos segundos le dio un leve codazo, ya tenía la dirección de alguien que les pudiera ayudar con ese corte.

— ¡Anda! — le habló, — Ya sé a donde ir para conseguir ayuda. — agregó tirando del brazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo, y al ver el nuevo y recién parche en su brazo, no dudó en preguntar: — ¿Quién te socorrió?

Platicaban en el trayecto a su lancha mientras reconocía esa sonrisa y lo que con ella procedería: Buscar al joven estaba segundo en una lista (de haberla) porque el primer paso qué era indagar lo mínimo de él ya estaba tachado.

Sonriendo pasaron delante de los derrotados lascivos que no omitieron palabras a modo de burla.

— ¿Se enojo el novio? — de inmediato reconoció el mismo timbre de voz que lo cabreaba.

— Nada que un detalle no solucione. — respondió triunfal.

— Pero a una zorra basta con pagarle. — luego muchas risas muy burlonas.

Esa oración detuvo el andar de ese par garantizando una pelea, menos mal que Killer no perdía de vista el objetivo y ese era, curar la herida del pelirrojo.

— En otro momento, — insistió Killer. — Tenemos prioridades, además el vendaje ya esta cambiando de color otra vez. — agregó subiendo al bote observando como Kid dudaba en seguirlo, pero tenía razón, detener el sangrado sería primero y luego regresar y hacerlos pagar por esos comentarios seguiría.

Aunque siendo ambicioso ¿Por qué no aprovechar y matar varios pájaros de un tiro? Podría vengarse de esos sujetos, cobrarse la osadía de llamarlo mocoso llorón por parte del sujeto y pagarle por la curación, sí, eso haría: Lo visitaría en el parque acuático.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La construcción de un gran complejo tiene como finalidad el dinero, siempre es cuestión de economía que se trata de elaborar escandalosos proyectos arquitectónicos, culturales o, como en este caso que tenga que ver con animales y que mejor que la elaboración de un colosal acuario invertido, uno en donde los humanos sean los enjaulados y la naturaleza marina sea contemplada a través de cristales, sin interferir mas de lo necesario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, el segundo capitulo de este escrito ya lo tenía preparado jejeje soy tramposa jajaja, ya saben, comentarios y demás será un gusto leerlos.

— No, esa especie resultará dañina si se le permite proliferar en esta zona, en especial si no tiene un depredador natural. — declaraba Law ante la junta general del proyecto.

La construcción de un gran complejo tiene como finalidad el dinero, siempre es cuestión de economía que se trata de elaborar escandalosos proyectos arquitectónicos, culturales o, como en este caso que tenga que ver con animales y que mejor que la elaboración de un colosal acuario invertido, uno en donde los humanos sean los enjaulados y la naturaleza marina sea contemplada a través de cristales, sin interferir mas de lo necesario.

Y ese domo resultaba una idea futurista demasiado codiciosa, pero que de funcionar a como se esperaba retribuiría en mas de una persona, no obstante antes de la arquitectura que pretendía hacerlo mas grande y a mayor profundidad, se necesitaba primero garantizar la proliferación del ecosistema marino y es ahí donde entra directamente el trabajo de Law.

Una vez concluida su labor, la arquitectura e ingeniería terminarían con estructura y luego, de nuevo, él retomaría el mando para la inclusión de las especies que hayan sido espantadas por la intromisión humana, aunque eso estaba todavía a unos años de distancia. Su mayor preocupación por el momento era la perdida millonaria en especial al ser considerado un novato en la materia, poco importaba su graduación con honres de la mejor universidad del mundo, misma que le garantizó el puesto y aunque sus importantes trabajos previos también sirvieron en la escalinata nada garantizaba el éxito.

— Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres, niño? — ahí estaba el principal oponente, desgraciadamente para Law sus aportaciones valían tolerar un comportamiento horrendo, pesado y ególatra: Doflamingo, magnate multimillonario dueño de muchos y costosos hoteles esparcidos alrededor del mundo, parques temáticos, empresas varias y demás, tutor legal del moreno y desgraciadamente, encargado de una fortuna personal herencia de su difunto padre.

— Que ahuyentemos hasta el último de los especímenes para poder continuar con el trabajo.

— A que eso suena mas simple de lo realmente será.

Nadie mas se animaba a mencionar palabra alguna, los encuentros entre ese par resultaban ser escabrosos e intimidantes.

— Si, no lo negaré pero, es un paso necesario para continuar. — afirmó el moreno antes de beber agua de su vaso.

Vestir de etiqueta la verdad no le agradaba mucho, las prendas como los jeans y las camisetas simples eran su carta de presentación pero, por estar en medio de los tiburones en cuestión de economía, no le quedaba de otra, sin contar que las miradas que Doffy (como le decían a su espalda) le asqueaban en extremo, sentía ahogarse solo con comprender que lo estaba viendo con deseo impropio.

La corbata le apretaba demasiado resecando su garganta, la camisa azul metálico oscuro de manga larga le sofocaba y junto con el saco y pantalón de gabardina en negro simplemente resultaban asfixiantes, mientras más rápido terminaran mejor para él.

— Bueno, supongo que tendrás algún plazo fijo para ello.

— Si, en un mes aproximadamente, con sondeo consecutivo se podría alejar lo suficiente del área. — mencionaba Law aflojando un poco su corbata.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — las preguntas burlonas de ese sujeto le cabreaban y él conocía bien el motivo.

— Como nunca. — afirmó sosteniendo la mirada, tratando de observar esos ojos atraves de tan semejantes y ridículos anteojos rosados.

— Bueno, tomemos un descanso y, en una hora regresemos para terminar con todo este asunto que lo único que hace es estresarnos. — mencionó poniéndose de pie.

Suspirando Law aguardó hasta quedar casi a solas en la enorme oficina, quien se quedó acompañándolo fue la veterinaria y experta en comportamiento animal Nico Robin, ella no aportaba las ridículas cantidades monetarias pero, si poseía la mejor generación de estudiantes veterinarios especialistas en el campo marino los cuales, apoyaban ese parque acuático con la finalidad de participar al momento de estar el domo listo. Le brindó más agua.

— No debes estresarte, tú sabes como es en estas cuestiones, si quieres puedo cubrirte al regreso con la excusa de siempre. — mencionó recargándose en el enorme escritorio.

Para muchos de los trabajadores en ese lugar esa mujer representaba la tentación andante, su fina silueta y su rostro bonito competían a la perfección con las modelos, y sin embargo lo que más les atraía era el cero miedo a los animales con los que trataba.

— La verdad, ya no quisiera verlo nunca.

— Lo verdaderamente malo aquí es que él es tu tutor y dueño de tu herencia. — aclaró ella tomando el vaso de vuelta.

— Aceptaré tu plan, me voy y puedes mentirle con lo que mejor te venga en gana, gracias. — mencionó saliendo de la oficina.

— Con gusto. — respondió risueña.

Law apenas salió de ese sitio e inicio a aflojar por completo la corbata, sin embargo ese día no sería ni común ni corriente, su móvil empezó a vibrar, una llamada entrante de su jefe de equipo le advertía de noticias que casi siempre resultaban ser malas.

— ¿Si? — respondió. — No, apenas estoy saliendo de la oficina principal, ¿Qué necesitas? — desistió de quitar su corbata, solo caminaba a paso rápido. — ¿A la entrada principal? — agregó dudando. — Bueno, en unos minutos estoy ahí, perfecto, gracias. — para luego colgar.

Teniendo que atravesar todo el complejo en traje de etiqueta no resultaba nada cómodo, tomando en consideración la temperatura de cuarenta grados centígrados, acompañándose de un sol abrazador y sin una ligera brisa que cuando menos refrescara su rostro sudoroso, de verdad que esas fachas no resultaban ser las mas agradables; la desesperación iniciaba a ganarle el terreno.

Por fin, la entrada principal, ahora, a lidiar con lo que fuese, eso le quitaría de la mente el estrés causado por la junta. — No puede ser, — o eso pensaba.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó de modo muy negativo y poco interesado, arrepintiéndose de haber ido sin preguntar nada más.

— Como ¿Qué? — aclaró el alto pelirrojo. — Vengo por mi pase gratis. — agregó estirando la mano abriendo y cerrando el puño.

Law no creía la suerte que ese día le estaba acompañando, pareciera ser el peor de los escenarios; aunque tal vez la palabra que él conocía como peor necesitaba un nuevo significado: Doffy estaba cerca. El repiqueteo de su voz le estresaba y en ese preciso instante se aproximaba con rapidez hacía él.

Quería salir de ese sitio.

— ¡Maldición! — buscó donde ocultarse pero pareciera que todos los sitios del mundo se escondían de él, lo único a la vista era dentro el enorme barril que servía como venta de helados, bebidas frías, y golosinas varias; con la rapidez propia de un gato siendo correteado se lanzó al interior y se mantuvo acuclillado, todo ante la mirada curiosa de Kid; en ese momento Trafalgar notó que, sí ese hombre que llamaba la atención por su cabello rojo alborotado, no se alejaba lo delataría. — ¡Sshh! — pidió con el indicie sobre sus propios labios, pidiéndole que se callara.

— ¿Cómo que no quieres que te encuentren? — pronunció altanero. — Sería una pena que de te descubrieran. — se mofó el pelirrojo exponiendo una plena y burlona sonrisa.

Trafalgar se caracterizaba por sus decisiones rápidas y en ese momento no fue la excepción, sin importarle que tuviese que tocarlo por segunda vez en menos de tres días y tampoco concediéndole importancia al echo de su aborrecimiento al contacto físico en especial si se trataba de un similar en genero, por unos segundos venció su fobia y tomó la mano del pelirrojo tirando de ella con fuerza, derribándolo frente a él quedando hincado a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Kid se vio embaucado por todo, principalmente por las acciones del moreno que se tornaban personales muy rápido, o eso creía, quedó tan cerca que alcanzó a persivir el perfume de Law aunque por mucho que la fragancia le agradará no resultaba suficiente para evitar el reclamo en contra, pero pareciera que ese chico se le adelantaba a todo, cuando pensaba en gritar la mano del moreno cubrió su boca evitando cualquier sonido.

Luego, prestó atención contagiosa a las palabras del sujeto que lo obligaba a refugiarse.

— ¡No puedo creer que esto tenga que hacerse ahorita! — refunfuñaba Doflamingo deteniendo su camino justo en ese puesto.

— ¡Maldición! — susurró el moreno asomando levemente su cabeza, tratando de observar donde estaba su jefe y todo ante la mirada de Kid.

— Bueno, si no hay opción, dile a mi secretaria que les avise en la junta principal que se cancela hasta próximo aviso, por lo pronto me retiro. — agregó. Luego cortó la llamada, guardó su móvil y retomó su dirección.

Una exhalación dramática se escapó del moreno al darse cuenta que ya se podría marchar sin problemas extras, tanto se concentró en ello que olvidó poseía un rehén, hasta que la humedad en la palma de su mano se lo recordó

— ¡¿Pero que rayos haces?! — mencionó poniéndose de pie, restregando su mano en el pantalón.

— ¡¿Cómo que?! — gritó el pelirrojo. — Recuperando mi rostro, maldito lunático. — complemento su oración limpiando su propia lengua con el revés de su diestra.

— ¡Que asco! — mencionó Law.

— ¡Esa es mi línea! — contradijo Kid.

Luego se quedaron viéndose de frente sin mencionar nada, de verdad que el biólogo ni ánimos tenía de pelear, suspiró y salió del pequeño lugar.

— Los pases no los tengo yo, los maneja el recepcionista, pero puedo pagarte la entrada si es que de verdad planeas recorrer el sitio. — mencionó de modo cansado quitándose por fin la corbata, desabrochando el botón de su cuello, luego guardó el accesorio en la bolsa de su ajustado pantalón de vestir.

— ¿Acaso parezco del tipo que no trae ni para una entrada barata al parque? — preguntó molesto el pelirrojo.

De verdad que Law lo escudriño, sandalias de correas dobles, pescadores color arena, playera de tirantes gruesos color azul y esa bandana negra que luchaba por mantener su cabellera aplacada, le dio también un vistazo rápido al vendaje en su bíceps, sonreía al saber que logró llegar al hospital sin importar lo cavernícola que luciera, ese sujeto pareciera ser una buena persona y con dinero, el reloj de pulso lo delataba aunque eso le pasaba de largo.

— No, la verdad pareces del sujeto que no tiene ni para una bebida embotellada. — aclaró en modo de venganza. — Esta vez yo invito, pero será solo por haberme ayudado antes.

— Maldito… — trató de pelear el pelirrojo, aunque sus ganas se esfumaron al observarlo quitarse el saco, lucía muy distinto al anterior encuentro, pero no de modo negativo, esos pantalones se ajustaban donde tenían que, marcándole las piernas torneadas, ese posterior digno de una resonante nalgada y la pequeña cintura. — Esa ropa no te queda, es mejor un traje de buzo o nada, puedes vestir nada, es más cómodo. — mencionó.

— Que… comentario tan idiota. — declaró doblando su saco con cuidado.

— Como tu ropa.

— Al igual que la tuya.

Increíble espectáculo brindaba ese un par de jóvenes adultos peleando como niños sin importar que los estuviesen viendo, menos mal Killer estaba acompañando al pelirrojo.

— Basta Kid, me dijiste que vendríamos para pasar un buen rato, no para pelear con este joven. — aclaró tomando del hombro. — Disculpe la grosería de mi hermano, mi nombre es Killer, y él se llama Eustass Kid, es un gusto conocerlo. — agregó estirando su mano.

— Trafalgar Law, soy el biólogo marino a cargo del parque, mucho gusto. — mencionó estrechando con fuerza la mano del rubio por mera educación, desgraciadamente eso quedaba en el olvido al notar como luego de tomar su mano, con un modo automático la limpió en el pantalón.

Killer le dio cero importancia, — Verá, mi torpe hermano aquí presente, — señaló a Kid. — Mencionó que usted lo había invitado a pasar un rato ameno en este lugar y es por eso que estamos aquí, además que quería agradecer en persona las atenciones que le brindó a mi desafortunado hermano...

— Antes que nada, — interrumpió Law, — No me hables de usted, no soy un anciano, llámame Law o Trafalgar, como más te agrade, y en segunda, prometí darle pases gratis en compensación por su ayuda, nunca le dije que pasaría el rato con ustedes. — aclaró Law esbozando una sonrisa socarrona. — Y, no tienes que agradecer nada, me da gusto que no haya perdido el brazo.

— Fue gracias a tu oportuna intervención y en cuanto a la visita si me esperaba algo así. — declaró el rubio. — Bueno, lamento mucho la molestia, nos retiramos, muchas gracias de nuevo por haber socorrido a mi hermano, con tu permiso. — Killer en verdad era la parte opuesta al pelirrojo, educado, conservador y muy propio.

Realmente planeaban marcharse ahora la consciencia de Law le pateaba las costillas, no le gustó para nada ese modo de hacerlo no parecían malas personas y él estaba quedando como un petulante, cosa muy alejada de su verdad.

— Ya que están aquí, ¿Por qué no les muestro las instalaciones? — les detuvo a unos pasos de distancia.

— No queremos causarte problemas. — respondió Killer.

— En lo más mínimo, a cambio de una condición nada más.

— No volveré a ayudarte con algo, no cumples con tu palabra. — recalcó el pelirrojo posando detrás de Killer.

— Ni quien quiera tu ayuda. — se mofó el moreno. — Necesito pasar a mi oficina primero por unos papeles y de ahí, vamos juntos a recorrer el parque.

— Por nosotros no hay problema, ¿No? — mencionó el rubio mirando a Kid.

— Si como sea. — respondió de modo molesto, una rabieta de niño llorón pensaba el moreno al ver las expresiones del pelirrojo.

— También te comprare tu botella con agua, y golosinas si quieres, Eustass-ya. — la declaración de guerra estaba zanjada.

Killer sonrió a lo bajo, le parecía algo fuera de lo común encontrar a alguien que apenas con conocerlo y le estuviese riñendo tan abiertamente, ese tipo de personas eran las favoritas del pelirrojo, así que no importaba que hiciera el moreno, a partir de ese instante estaba bajo la mira de su hermano. Recorrieron el complejo bambalinas de lo que se les muestra a los visitantes y eso de modo rápido, Law los llevó por el camino mas corto en serio necesitaba quitarse cuando menos el saco; mientras caminaba tratando de mantenerse cuerdo, los hermanos miraban con suma atención el modo en que alimentaban a los grandes tiburones.

— ¡Diablos! — expresó Killer. — ¡Pensar que ese es mas pequeño que el qué vimos el otro día por esta zona! — agregó observando un imponente tiburón blanco de casi cuatro metros de largo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el moreno frenando el andar. — ¿Cuál zona?

— Frente a los embarcaderos; creo que están por el área del estacionamiento de la playa.

— ¿Mar abierto? — insistió Law.

— No, la aleta era visible incluso cuando estábamos hablando con la chica de la fonda económica en el muelle.

El moreno se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Asustado? — se mofó Kid. — ¡Casi te comen y tu ni en cuenta! — las palabras añadidas desconcentraron momentáneamente al moreno.

— ¿Cómo que casi se lo comen? — cuestionó Killer.

— Si, este tonto salió del océano caminando, vestido de buzo y si en realidad estaba haciéndolo, un tiburón lo merodeó y ni en cuenta.

— ¡Oh rayos! — enfatizó el rubio. — ¡Si que eres valiente!

— Para nada, usamos un sonar potente que mantiene alejadas a la alimañas que nos puedan ocasionar problemas, pero deben estar bajo el agua para que se asusten y como Eustass-ya estaba en el bote pues por eso pudo llegar hasta el muelle. — respondió para luego, retomar su modo pensativo, algo en las palabras de Killer no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Ignoró incluso el aura amenazante del pelirrojo y hasta las risotadas del rubio, entre esos comentarios y el paso rápido llegaron a la oficina del moreno, les dio la bienvenida para luego entrar; la pared del fondo de la misma era un perfil de un enorme tanque donde nadaban delfines acompañados de una bella entrenadora de cabellera color naranja, la temperatura en ese sitio resultaba mas fresca así que lanzó el saco sobre el respaldo de la silla, y la corbata cayó encima de unas notas en su escritorio; exhalando abrió la puerta de su mini bar y sacó unas botellas con agua, lanzó una Killer y la otra Kid.

— Gracias.

— Por favor toma asiento Killer-ya.

— ¿Qué significa ese “ya” que agregas a los nombres? Suena muy tonto. — cuestionó el pelirrojo que luego de beber de la botella, centrando la vista en el enorme tanque.

— Es algo natural, supongo. — respondió.

— Te preocupaste mucho por lo del tema del tiburón, ¿Es un problema? — mencionó Killer notando como el semblante de Law no cambiaba desde que le dijo.

— Es un problema por el domo.

— ¿Domo?

— Si, en este lugar se planea hacer un acuario en el mar, donde sea posible ver todo el ecosistema sin intervenir.

— ¿Parecido al de China?

— Efectivamente, aunque aquí quieren que se adentre más en el océano, y eso conlleva muchos más riesgos, la presión por la profundidad, las especies agresivas y venenosas, etc. — le explicaba Law.

— Pero no se supone que buscan que las especies estén como si nosotros no existiéramos en el lugar, ¿Qué de malo tiene que el tiburón nade libremente? — preguntaba Kid mirando con atención a los delfines y a la joven retozando alegres en el tanque.

— No es malo, pero eso debe ser después de tener las instalaciones ya terminadas, no podríamos trabajar con un escualo merodeando el lugar y menos uno tan grande como el que mencionaron. — agregaba Law leyendo unas notas.

Killer no perdía de vista el lugar ya que nunca antes había visto algo así, aunque, ¿Ese joven no estaba confiando en ellos demasiado rápido? Además, ¿Qué tipo de ayuda le brindo su hermano que valiera esas atenciones?

— Es mucha tu confianza hacia nosotros, ¿No has pensado que podríamos tener malas intenciones contigo? — declaró Killer mirando las facciones del moreno.

—La verdad dudo mucho eso, — señaló manteniéndose sentado en el escritorio, apoyado en una de sus piernas mientras la otra la movía a modo de péndulo. — Tu comportamiento es muy refinado y educado, lo que marca una diferencia en las intenciones también, él por su parte es atrabancado y con su brazo es fácil de notar, el día que te vi en el estacionamiento no hice mención extra ya que no me incumbe, pero el corte no te lo hiciste por estar observando la naturaleza justo como ahorita, ¿Cierto? — añadió Trafalgar de modo sarcástico. — Y si sus intenciones fueran otras, simplemente habrías golpeado a los chicos, ¿No Eustass-ya? Tienes la fuerza suficiente para noquearlos. — agregó mirándolo de frente.

Kid presumió su pecho inflado y una faz confiada en extremo.

— De hecho el corte fue culpa mía. — mencionó Killer. — No preste atención a mis labores y, ese descuido lo pagó Kid.

— Pero, ¿No es tan malo como se vio, o si?

— ¿Estas preocupado por mí, guapo? — se burló el pelirrojo.

— Olvida la pregunta, ojala se te infecte y mueras. — Law perdía la paciencia, menos mal una llamada en un radio de onda corta le interrumpió brindando un pause en sus peleas con el pelirrojo.

— Si. — respondió. — _“Law, es mejor que vengas, muchos de los materiales no coinciden con la lista que mandaste.”_ — se escuchaba del otro lado. — Si no esta en la lista, no lo dejes pasar. — _“El encargado dice que las pidió Doflamingo, por lo tanto debo dejarlas entrar.”_

Law frotó su nuca y obligó a su cuello a chasquear, ese hombre otra vez metiendo la nariz donde no le llaman.

— ¿Doflamingo? — cuestiono Killer de un modo curioso.

— Si, el patrocinador máximo del lugar, un completo idiota que cree que esto es fácil y hace pedidos sin pensar en las consecuencias. — respondió molesto el moreno.

Aunque su molestia pasó a ser curiosidad al observar las miradas confiadas que se dedicaban Kid y Killer, algo en el nombre de Doflamingo las delató.

No les preguntaría abiertamente si conocían o no al sujeto, no le importaba.

— ¿Gustan seguirme? — preguntó desabotonando los dos primeros espacios en su camisa, de verdad que el calor le sofocaba.

— ¿Por qué carajos no te quitas esa ropa? — insistió Kid. — Ya te dije que puedes vestir nada, así estarás mas cómodo.

Law sonriendo dobló sus mangas dejándolas a tres cuartos y luego, le mostró el dedo medio, pareciera ser su seña particular favorita a lo que Kid respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ja! ¿Solo eso? Podría hacerte mucho más. — respondió el pelirrojo relamiéndose los labios.

— Eres un maldito pervertido. — respondió el moreno.

Kid se dedico a verlo y deleitarse la vista, ese hombre le atraía y no de modo pasajero, lo hubiese dejado por la paz el día en la playa si Law hubiese sido la típica doncella en peligro, pero, con las muestras de rebeldía y desacato no pudo controlar sus instintos y helo ahí en ese espacio y con todas las ganas del mundo de escudriñar ese esbelto cuerpo hasta saciarse.

— Lamentablemente, tenemos que marcharnos Trafalgar. — mencionó Killer revisando su móvil. — Acaba de surgir un imprevisto que no podemos dejar pasar, de verdad lo sentimos mucho y agradecemos por tu amabilidad y cortesías.

— ¿Qué? — Kid no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese plan. — ¿Por qué?

Pero no le dijo nada, basto como mostrarle el móvil para que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto, y por su sombría faz, en verdad urgía atención a ese problema.

— Comprendo, — respondió Law. — Pueden visitarme cuando gusten, son bienvenidos, pero antes avisen. — extendió la mano para saludarlos de modo dubitativo, sus miedos no interferían en su educación y el estrechar manos era parte de la misma.

Killer apretó gustoso esa diestra y sonriendo salió, una llamada entrante lo obligó a ello y de nuevo, alcanzó a ver como de inmediato frotó la palma de la mano contra su muslo; mientras Kid lo miraba atento se acercó a una distancia poco prudente del moreno.

— Bueno, te salvaste de mí por el día de hoy, pero, regresaré después y te llevaré a dar un paseo. — mencionó confiado guiñándole. — Ya sabes, para agradecerte el pase a tu oficina, el agua y, lo de mi brazo.

— No hace falta, pero eres bienvenido igual. — respondió el moreno dando un paso atrás alejándose discretamente.

— Oh vamos, continuarás haciéndote el difícil cuando ya sabemos que dirás que sí.

— ¿A tus insinuaciones? — atacó Law recargando su posterior en el escritorio, apoyando sus manos y mirándolo a lo alto.

— ¡Claro! No hago esto ni por las mujeres, entonces deberías de sentirte halagado.

Suspirando Law mantenía la mirada coqueta, era verdad que mantenía su distancia de los similares aunque también era cierto que despreciaba la aventura con una bella mujer si la oportunidad se presentaba y todo por ese miedo oculto, además caer ante el primer vistazo y tomar un riesgo latente en muchos aspectos, representaban un hueco abismal que se mantenía en medio.

— Lamento desilusionarte, pero estás equivocado por muchas razones, te daré una, quizás la más importante: No tengo tiempo para socializar ya que este proyecto exige demasiado de mí, pero insisto en que eres bienvenido cuando soluciones tus problemas.

— ¡Maldito! — musitó Kid. — Pero acepto el reto, me iré sin fastidiarte más, pero a cambio me darás tu número de celular para poder molestarte cuando menos por mensajes.

— Los cuales no responderé, pero como quieras. — Law no daba su brazo a torcer aunque le concedía las cortesías por mero entretenimiento.

— Ya veremos. — respondió el taheño confiado y muy seguro de si.

— ¡Kid, ya es hora! — interrumpió el rubio asomando la mitad del cuerpo por la puerta. — No podemos quedarnos más.

— Ya voy.

— Los acompaño hasta la mitad del camino. — mencionó Law sacando su móvil.

En el camino intercambiaron de números de móvil llamándose intercaladamente, se saludaron una última vez en la puerta y luego, los observó salir sin voltear atrás, mientras él se dirigía a la zona de entrega suspirando por saber las horrendas consecuencias de un mal pedido a cargo de su “Jefe”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin quererlo el sentimiento de nostalgia se evidenciaba en su rostro, al momento de sonreír con anhelo; suspiraba y guardaba las imágenes y videos, así de a poco, el pelirrojo se apoderaba de los días de Law y esté ni en cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí la continuación; le agradezco enormemente a Kurokote por ayudarme con info y sobre todo, por su paciencia... ¡Gracias! que es poco, lo sé.  
> añadiendo, me gusta cambiar las cosas, torcer las tramas entonces, amenazas y todo lo demás, en los comentarios jejejeje...

Los días transcurrían de modo casi rutinario, aunque ahora, de vez en cuando Law demostraba ciertas facetas desconocidas y todo dependía de lo que recibiera en los mensajes; ese par de hermanos que se inmiscuyeron en su vida de modo abrupto se habían marchado casi tres semanas atrás y su galería ya estaba repleta de las imágenes y videos de los cuales algunos de repente le hacían enfadar ya que Eustass le mandaba fotos de su ropa interior puesta; en otras sonreía al ver como un pulpo se mantenía unido a la espalda de Killer aunque las que mas disfrutaba eran las de los paisajes ya fueran las cortinas de agua gracias a las cascadas; bosques nevados con alguno que otro lobo captado justo a tiempo; castillos antiguos exponiendo sus pasados mitológicos en cada puerta y pared, incluso le mandó varias capturas de osos polares sobre los icebergs.

Sin quererlo el sentimiento de nostalgia se evidenciaba en su rostro, al momento de sonreír con anhelo; suspiraba y guardaba las imágenes y videos, así de a poco, el pelirrojo se apoderaba de los días de Law y esté ni en cuenta.

Y ese hubiese transcurrido igual de no ser por un accidente con una plataforma nueva que amenazó con aplastar a integrantes de su cuadrilla de trabajadores; menos mal que el moreno se mantenía atento a los cambios en el agua, en especial por los inmensos tiburones que luchaban contra el sonido y se aventuraban a curiosear a los humanos en ese fondo, una presión repentina le obligó a mirar a arriba y ahí lo vio, una colosal estructura metálica hundiéndose sin disminuir la velocidad, partiendo el agua con su peso, de caerle encima a cualquiera de sus chicos, sufriría una muerte agónica.

Actuando como siempre, rápida e impulsivamente, logró quitar del camino al ayudante en frente, sin embargo al empujarlo del punto de aplaste, él quedó bajo la pesadísima estructura aplastado por el área del tórax de modo doloroso; los chicos a su alrededor no lograban visualizar algo en particular el polvo levantado era demasiado y necesitaban que se acentuara un poco antes de saber que ocurrió o siquiera darse una idea lo que acababa de pasar, pero el joven suertudo sí veía lo que ocurría y se mantenía estático, paralizado por el horror de ver a su jefe directo bajo ese enorme castillo, luchando por quitárselo de encima.

Trafalgar sabía de su suerte: moriría de no lograr salir de ahí de inmediato.

En muchos lugares se cree que en ese punto de agonía logras ver tu vida en cámara lenta o bien, aquello que mas anhelaste tener y en ese momento, y lo primero y único que vio fue a Kid y los bellos entornos que le mostraba; la cercanía con la muerte esclareció sus verdaderos sentimientos: Él deseaba con todo su ser conocer alguno de esos preciosos paisajes en persona, sentir el frío que tanto adoraba en plena piel, caminar empapándose por los las cascadas, incluso, toleraría experimentar el calor abrazador del desierto, pero no, gracias a ese armatoste estaba condenado a morir en ese lecho marino del peor modo posible, ni siquiera a causa de un tiburón sino de un maldito cuadrado metálico de proporciones ridículas.

Con el ultimo suspiro se molestó por su cobardía, rendirse no era lo propio y si toleraba el encierro obligado, el sofoco gracias a la vigilancia de Doflamingo, podría salir de eso también si se lo proponía.

Sacando fuerza de ello empezó a empujar, obvio sin resultados, menos mal los demás chicos pensaban igual y uno de entre todos, escarbaba justo debajo del cuerpo de Trafalgar tratando de hacer un hueco para que lograra salir por ahí; la necesidad es la base del ingenio y ese plan, por sencillo y simple funcionó, apenas sintió como la presión disminuyó, giró como gato y logró escabullirse no sin antes sentir su estómago inflarse y un ardor desconocido en los costados. Aunque por el momento estaba furioso así que le dio cero importancia y salió junto con los demás.

— ¡Maldición! — expresó trepando al bote y tomando el radio de onda corta que todos los trabajadores por regla, cargaban consigo. — ¡¿Pero que rayos pasó?! — gritaba iracundo. — ¡¿Quién carajos esta manejando la maldita grúa?!— insistía. — ¡Esta despedido, que tome sus malditas cosas y se largue antes de que llegue a la costa! — agregó para después ayudar a sus chicos a salir del agua y arrancar a toda velocidad el bote.

En tierra ya los esperaba una cuadrilla de paramédicos, obviamente el accidente fue notado por quienes trabajaban en el área y aquellos curiosos que se paseaban esperando conocer que se alzaba en ese pedazo de océano resguardado; al revisarlo cuidadosamente los paramédicos insistieron que era necesario llevarlo al área de urgencias para estar cien por ciento seguros de que no había nada roto, pero por el coraje y la rabia se negó, según él nada dolía y debía ahora, lidiar con ese miserable accidente que le atrasaría mas en sus planes, sin contar que su maldito jefe le reprocharía tal y le haría culpable por ello.

— Ese moretón, no es normal. — le mostró uno de los chicos vestidos de blanco con el logotipo en cruz roja. — De verdad que necesitas ser atendido con urgencia.

Pero el moreno les dio la espalda.

— No se preocupen, no es como se ve. — aclaraba viendo su propio tórax que cambiaba a tonalidades oscuras.

Ajustó su traje de buzo y continuó con sus labores, esperó a que partieran los paramédicos, luego les dio libre el resto del día a los integrantes de su cuadrilla, buscó que el operador de la grúa de verdad se hubiese marchado y por ultimo, ver a cuanto ascendía la perdida económica de ese material; todo eso lo mantuvo distraído hasta la hora de la comida.

Por mucho que hubiese negado que no dolía nada, su caminar sí denotaba cambios en especial la lentitud y, que con cada paso, se apretaba los costados tratando de tomar aire profundo, cosa que aunque calmaba la sensación de sofoco, desataba un dolor punzante en el área de las costillas ‘Nada que no se quite solo, para mañana estaré bien.’ Les dijo a los trabajadores que no creían esa fortaleza; cualquier otro ser humano habría acabado con las costillas echas polvo y ese hombre estaba incluso, riéndose como si nada ante su celular.

El resto del día pasaba entre firmar papeles, cuidados en la bahía y el área a tratar para las construcciones, peleas con el jefe obviamente por la perdida económica y llamados de atención al personal, y con todo y eso la molestia resaltaba a la vista incluso para sentarse, pero ninguno de ellos se animaba a llevarle la contraria aunque sí se escuchaban comentarios de su fortaleza y el aparente triunfo contra la muerte ese día.

Por fin un merecido descanso en la cafetería y a como siempre tomó su lugar favorito, se juntaba con nadie no por parecer un estirado jefe rico, sino porque simplemente por la desconfianza a casi todos los presentes.

Para intentar distraerse del dolor y el sofoco, sacó su móvil recordando que nunca le respondió el último mensaje a Kid, no es que algo le obligara, pero si cuando menos sus imágenes y videos le servían para tener un panorama hermoso antes de morir, seguiría con la pseudo-amistad entre ellos.

— Parece que un amigo te mantiene ocupado. — le mencionó Doflamingo.

En otros días estaría sintiendo la presencia de ese hombre a kilómetros de distancia con la finalidad de marcharse antes de que siquiera travesara la puerta pero, al estar embobado en su móvil nunca se percató de la enorme sombra que le cubrió y que evidentemente observó las imágenes de los mensajes.

Bloqueó su móvil y lo colocó boca abajo ante las miradas de los demás trabajadores del lugar; resultaba extraña la relación entre ese par más bien, el tipo de trato que el rubio le brindaba a Law. No importaba que el trabajo estuviese haciéndose a la perfección siempre le exigía demasiado y lo ridiculizaba delante de quien estuviese enfrente, casi pareciera odiarlo.

— No es mi amigo. — respondió colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa intentando demostrar que no pelearía con él, casi rindiéndose antes de siquiera saber de la pelea, manteniendo su plato en medio.

— ¿Y como es que tiene tu número y te manda tantos mensajes?

— No tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago. — respondió sereno.

— ¡Claro que tienes! — gritó el jefe atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. — ¡Soy tu tutor legal después de todo!

— ¡Tengo veintiséis años! Por lo que tu tutoría es meramente una referencia. — le respondió el moreno apretando los puños.

— Y aún así se te considera incapaz de cuidarte por ti mismo, ¡Por eso sigo estando a cargo mocoso mal agradecido! — agregó al momento de patearle la espalda, empujándolo sobre su charola de comida y manteniéndolo aplastado por su pie, por la inercia lanzó su móvil con un manotazo quedando debajo de la siguiente mesa.

Los empleados ni siquiera miraron la escena no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría pero, al ser familia lo mejor era mantenerse a raya; los mas próximos a la puerta salieron con la mirada abajo y los demás dirigían la vista por el rabillo del ojo, no importaba que sus peleas también fuesen cotidianas lo que resultaba atrayente de esta ocasión era que se trataba por algo fuera del trabajo, de echo, ni siquiera mencionaban algo con referencia al accidente de la plataforma, lo que fuese en ese instante traspasaba de un ambiente laboral.

— Deja las tonterías de lado ¡Termina con tu trabajo! — agregó el rubio dando un ultimo empujón con el pie al cuerpo del moreno para salir ante un espectral silencio y miradas discretas que lo acusaban.

Law aguardó hasta que realmente saliera del área para enderezarse, siempre era lo mismo con ese malnacido sujeto, con ese pensamiento sacudió su camiseta quitando los restos de comida mientras buscada su móvil tratando de evitar las miradas incomodas de los presentes, cuando menos unos de ellos conocían de la decencia por lo que evitaban mirarlo de frente, brindándole un poco de privacidad; al afortunado que obtuvo celular gratis lo entregó sin mencionarle nada.

— Gracias. — mencionó antes de salir del lugar sin alzar siquiera la vista.

Encendió el aparato y se dispuso a disfrutar de los escenarios que Eustass le mandaba.

— ¿Dónde es que tomaste esas fotos? — escribió en su móvil para después sentarse dolorosamente en el borde de la banqueta fuera de la misma cafetería del plantel, como chasquear de dedos el dolor se evidenció de golpe, el sofoco le obligaba a inflar mas el pecho y eso provocaba una punzada mas aguda en sus costillas.

Miraba el pasto sin algún tipo de propósito ni pensamiento claro, luego elevaba la vista recorriendo los edificios modernos, propios de la mejor arquitectura del continente, ‘Si que tiene dinero el maldito.’ — pensaba al ver los espacios abiertos que les brindaba a los trabajadores como los estacionamientos personales, el césped que lo rodeaba, las palmeras altas, suspirando lento estancó su mirar en el inmenso cielo.

Basto la primera brisa que alborotara su cabellera y al mismo tiempo las altas hojas de las palmas para que un montón de preguntas empezaran a merodearlo, ¿Cómo hacer para quitarle el poder legal que poseía Doflamingo sobre él? Y, si lo mataba, ¿Sería libre? Entonces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese sitio si lo que de verdad quería era la libertad de andar por todo el mundo sin algún rumbo en específico? ¡¿Por qué nunca antes pensó en nada de esto?! Quizás el trauma de unas horas antes le estaba por fin, afectando, ¿O sería otra cosa?

Entonces, en la vibración de su móvil encontró la respuesta: Un Kid mostrándole una montaña nevada, la blancura cubría la naturaleza con una fina capa de hielo, incluso un riachuelo que se veía al fondo destellaba como espejo por el sol; el pelirrojo y Killer vestían acorde al clima, gruesos abrigos y podía reírse a causa de la nariz roja de ambos.

— Si que tienes suerte de estar viendo esos paisajes, Eustass-ya. — respondió ante ese pequeño video.

— ‘Podríamos verlo juntos si quisieras. — le respondió.

— ‘Si claro, seguramente vendrías por mi apenas diciéndote que acepto.’

— ‘¡Claro que si! ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya? Puedo estar ahí en menos de cinco días.’

— ‘¡Jódete! Como si fuera a corresponderte con apenas dos veces de habernos visto y, con unos cuantos mensajes respondidos… ¡Idiota!’ — rechistó para luego, bloquear su móvil y centrarse en su trabajo.

Ya no revisó su celular en todo el resto del día.

Se dejo absorber por las investigaciones que necesitaba en el suelo marino así que trató de disfrutar sin importar el dolor agobiante del que ya era presa, uno que resistía hasta donde su fuerza alcanzaba; le permitió al inmenso océano engullirlo dándole libertad sin que nadie le atara a algo, pero se le olvidó que el océano es caprichoso y por ende, castiga a quien no esta listo para él y mientras se perdía en sus propios análisis de: ¿Por qué carajos su padre le dejo semejante fortuna si tenía que estar bajo el yugo de Doflamingo? De la nada o, tal vez gracias al dolor punzante sus dudas cambiaron de protagonista y pasaron de ser rubias a pelirrojas y esas eran ciertas como las punzadas en su estómago y costillar.

Todos esos pensamientos revoloteaban en su mente sin ningún tipo de orden o sentido alguno causándole confusión, quizás la mas sencilla de discernir era que nunca se había centrado en esa extraña relación y ahora le molestaba y mucho, y todo por haber conocido a un tonto cabeza de zanahoria que le mostraba lo pequeño de su entorno.

Con todo y el dolor agudo que lo mantenía doblado al frente continuaba con las preguntas internas ¿Marcharse con ese hombre que apenas y había visto en un par de ocasiones solo por alejarse de Doffy en verdad era tan malo? Sin contar que la pregunta más importante de todas lo rompió con apenas efectuarla ¿Podía creer en Kid y sus supuestas palabras de amistad e interés por él?

El dolor por fin le ganó, eso no era malo después de todo se trataba de un humano con una resistencia mas alta, no, lo malo en sí era que estaba en el océano donde, se dice por ahí el mal estar se intensifica al grado de triplicarse.

Antes de desmayarse lo ultimó que recordó fueron los mensajes de Eustass donde le mencionaba que podría ir por él en menos de cinco días, que tonto con ilusionarse y creer que realmente iría por él y que lo sacaría de semejante atolladero, para empezar, sus palabras eran eso, meras letras organizadas que usadas correctamente podían conseguir lo que fuese y en segunda, por mucha tecnología que poseyera no lograría estar ahí en ese momento para él; era un tonto y por eso debía morir ahogado, era su castigo por creer en alguien que apenas y conocía.

Nunca aviso que estaría en ese sitio y actuó por su propia cuenta así que cualquier cosa que le ocurriera, estaría sólo.

Sin duda alguna supo que moriría en ese momento.

Menos mal que Nami, la pelirroja que entrenaba con los delfines, se tomó la tarde libre optando por nadar en las costas; no era lo mismo chapotear en un estanque controlado que medirse en el mal abierto.

Al observarlo a lo lejos, curioseó las acciones del moreno, mas al notar que dejo se asomarse a la superficie, se zambulló lo mas rápido que pudo y justo a tiempo, lo vio flotando desvanecido a la plenitud y voluntad de lo que la marea decidiera hacer con él.

Nadó a toda su velocidad y logró alcanzarlo sin embargo el rescate sería complicado, incluso tirar de él no era fácil estando en el agua, y ni usando toda su fuerza lograría subirlo a la embarcación, necesitaba ayuda con urgencia o, en su defecto que el propio Trafalgar despertara unos momentos; juntos afloraron al nivel del bote.

— ¡Ey, Trafalgar! — le hablaba casi a gritos mientras le quitaba la mascara del oxigeno, al hacerlo, el susto la invadió, la sangre escapaba del moreno por la boca pero no te tenía heridas evidentes. — ¡Vamos hombre despierta! — insistía zarandeándolo, azotando su cabeza contra el agua. — ¡Maldición! ¡¿Pero que rayos estabas haciendo aquí tú solo?! — continuó con el movimiento brusco.

Tal vez haya sido el agua salada entrando a su cuerpo, o el sabor propio de su sangre combinada con el agua marina, pero Law recuperó el conocimiento lo suficiente para poder trepar al bote, no sin ser ayudado por Nami quien lo empujó por el posterior y de nuevo su vida estaba en la línea y, una vez más tendría que pelear por sobrevivir.

El dolor no se iba se mantenía estancado en su abdomen, picándole el estomago, perforando con saña obligándolo a regresar liquido que resultaba ser sangre y eso era bueno, ‘Lo malo de estar vivo y que no te duela nada es que no tienes salvación.’ una vez le dijo su padre cuando por un mal pasó se cayó y fracturó su brazo.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — preguntó la pelirroja trepando después de él.

— M- mi estó…mago… — alcanzó a mencionar antes de desmayarse una vez más.

Vaya escena, Law recostado de perfil, apretando sus costillas mientras la sangre brotaba por su boca sin ayuda siquiera de las arcadas, definitivamente estaba mal.

Nami buscó sobre la superficie del pequeño barco y alcanzó un maletín, lo uso meramente para detener la cabeza en alto del moreno, no fuese que la misma sangre lo ahogara para luego, arrancar el bote y se dirigirse a la entrada acuática del parque, en pleno movimiento informó de la situación gracias al radio de onda corta que todos los trabajadores en servicio deben cargar con ellos y que el biólogo llevaba en el bote.

En el sitio ya esperaban los encargados médicos, era la segunda vez en el día que estaban en esa zona del parque y era, la segunda vez en el día que observaban a ese biólogo, claro, las diferencias eran claras tanto como en la hora ya que la primera visita fue en la mañana y en esta ocasión, estaba a punto de oscurecer de echo, las primeras estrellas se mostraban ante un moreno que así como recuperaba la consciencia, se desmayaba con suspirar.

Sin mencionar nada que no fuese términos médicos entre ellos, los paramédicos se llevaron a Trafalgar vistiendo aun su traje de buzo, para Nami la prioridad fue informar del altercado a su jefe directo: Robin.

Una tormenta estaba próxima en el lugar, ese hombre rubio que mantenía una extraña obsesión por el joven y que bien lo consentía a un día, al siguiente lo maltrataba delante de todos, y al posterior, le llevaba obsequios costosos que Law le arrojaba al rostro para ganarse con ello una golpiza sin importar el lugar, no estaría conforme con tal desarrollo de eventos, sinceramente no comprendían que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre maduro protector del biólogo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a tod@s! Disculpen la tardanza, pero no miento cuando digo que no ha sido fácil continuar con los escritos puesto que la Señorita Inspiración se marcha y me abandona seguido, menos mal Kurokote 93 no lo hace, se queda conmigo en las buenas y en las malas... si, ya sé, sonó a compromiso de matrimonio jejeje; bueno, aquí la continuación de lo que surgió como mera broma.

No creía Nico Robin el diagnostico: Cinco costillas fracturas una de ellas ocasionando ruptura de bazo, y todo relacionado con el accidente a media mañana de la plataforma.

— Suena difícil de creer, pero con su profesión encaja a la perfección con el diagnóstico, además, la bitácora de los paramédicos no miente… quizás un pequeño hueso perforó el bazo causando el inmenso dolor… aunque…

— ¿Aunque? — esperaba Robin la continuación de la explicación.

— No logramos saber como es que continuó en movimiento, digo, las costillas rotas duelen demasiado y con cinco sería ilógico que él pudiera dar siquiera un paso fuera del lugar donde se accidentó.

— ¿Qué trata de decir? — insistió la blanca mujer.

— Que es imposible para un hombre sin importar su fortaleza, hacer todo lo que conlleva bucear con las costillas en ese estado; — las explicaciones del médico esperaban incomodarla, buscando algún indicio que corroborara sus sospechas. — Alguien debió haberlo lanzado al océano en esas condiciones esperando que muriera. — añadió insistiendo con ver alguna leve mueca que la delatara. Sin embargo, obtuvo nada más que una risilla; no trataba de burlarse, por el contrario la ternura fue tanta en esas palabras que tuvo que dejarla salir del único modo posible.

Retomando su sentido y obviamente debiéndole una explicación al medico, comenzó con la declaración además ese doctor no conocía a Law del mismo modo que ella.

— No doctor, créame, él fue ahí sin saber de su mal, incluso me dicen los demás trabajadores que estuvieron presentes en el altercado que continuó con su día sí se le veía distante y con molestias al caminar pero, así es él.

— ¿Esta usted segura, señorita?

— Le puedo apostar mi cabeza.

— Si es así, es un hombre muy resistente y valiente.

— Bucea con grandes tiburones, doctor, es como pocos.

— Yo diría que poco apegado a su vida, pero, como no es intento de suicidio y tampoco es un asesinato fallido hablaré con las autoridades, por lo pronto esta descansando, tuvimos que efectuar una cirugía de emergencia y con el daño en sus costillas tendrá que mantenerse en cama por un largo tiempo, — explicaba con detalles, aunque en su faz se notaba que no estaba muy conforme con esa declaración y seguramente continuaría investigando, así lo haría si ella fuese el medico pensaba Robin al escucharlo. — Si continua en movimiento, otra costilla podría terminar de desquebrajarse y perforar un pulmón y esta vez sin importar que nade con tiburones, morirá.

Robin se quedó tranquila después de la partida del medico, analizando sin entender el porque su jefe se ausentó después de media tarde en el mismo día pero, si se enteró del altercado con Trafalgar en la cafetería. Parecieran confabular para ponerla en aprietos por lo pronto ella era la responsable de ese joven mientras el rubio regresaba de su viaje.

— Bueno, supongo que te cuidaré por un rato. — le mencionó tomando asiento a un lado de la cama donde el moreno reposaba.

En su rostro el dolor estaba plasmado, menos mal la enfermera estaba entrando con medicamentos, apenas puestos el semblante de Law cambió y con ello pudo reposar de modo tranquilo; minutos después una llamada al celular de Nico Robin le obligó a salir de la habitación: Doflamingo pedía explicaciones.

En la alcoba Law despertaba no por completo, vislumbraba ese sitio que le desagradaba en lo completo sin importar que todo fuese blanco y que estuviera helado simulando solo en eso al amado clima invernal; algo en su cuerpo le molestaba, bueno sumado a todo el mal estar general que sentía, una resaca sería mas tolerable en esos momentos, pero específicamente en su torso algo dolía al mismo tiempo que quemaba.

Movió su mano con demasiada lentitud y palpando con cuidado hasta que sobre su estómago sintió unas mangueras salientes de su cuerpo, recapituló lo mejor que pudo, imposible que el último golpe (que fue la patada de su jefe) le haya echo ese mal, ¿O si?

— M- maldición… — susurró. Estaba molesto por lo descuidado que fue, ahora, ese hombre tendría excusas para retenerlo por mas tiempo, seguramente lo acusaría de tratar de hacer otra tontería como unos años antes, donde trató de ahorcarlo y luego lo acusó de intento de suicidio, de ahí que lo consideraran incompetente para cuidar de su propia vida.

Ya estaba colmado de continuar bajo la tutela de ese maldito hombre, en serio que sus emociones estaban desbocándose y la peor era: La venganza. Quería deshacerse de ese sujeto del peor modo posible, quería desmembrarlo y lanzárselo a los tiburones para que se lo comieran, sí, ese sería el método perfecto para ello, pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacia? Simple, el dominio de Doflamingo no solo era físico sino psicológico y lo había echo tan bien que Law creía que verdaderamente todo el tiempo alguien le vigilaba o que, de la nada, alguien llegaría y se lo llevaría para darle una “Fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa”, mejor continuar así, subsistiendo una vez al tiempo.

Se mantenía imaginándose lejos, disfrutando de su libertad y los paisajes hermosos hasta que su celular le interrumpió, estaba cerca de su mano así que creyó que con doblarse unos centímetros sería suficiente para alcanzarlo, y si… así fue.

Se estiró un poco imitando el movimiento de una abdominal hasta alcanzarlo y, al mismo tiempo, para lastimarse, sintiendo que algo en su interior le empezaba a inflar, y ocasionándole otro dolor descomunal como el que lo noqueó en mar abierto, incluso unas lagrimas se escaparon involuntariamente de su ser, aun así tomó el móvil. Se trataba de una vídeo-llamada por parte del pelirrojo, sonriendo pensó en rechazar, pero ¿Si tomaba en serio los mensajes de Kid y huía con él, sería liberarse? Aunque, ¿Podría hacer semejante cosa? Ya se arriesgaba lo suficiente con mantener una amistad así, virtual y que ni se enterara de que lo había conocido personalmente o que habían ido al parque una tarde. Tal vez ahí fue donde comenzaron sus dudas, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro tanto como todo su mal estar en ese momento, si se quedaba por mas tiempo, en la primer oportunidad ese hombre lo mataría sin miedo alguno; su cuerpo respondió por si mismo contestando al llamado.

— ¡Eyyy rarito…! — se mofó Kid al inició, pero apenas si vio como estaba, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar: — ¡¿Pero que rayos te pasó?! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?! ¡¿Peleaste?!

Negaba Law trataba de tomar aire al mismo tiempo que intentaba no mostrar mucho el dolor; mientras en la llamada Killer se mostró del mismo modo que Kid, preocupado, aunque de un modo mas controlado.

— Ey, ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó. — Basta Kid, déjalo hablar. — enunció el rubio alejando un poco a su hermano. — ¿Si puedes hablar Trafalgar? — insistió mirándolo con cuidado a través de la pantalla.

Law asentía apenas mientras apretaba sus parpados; el dolor era evidente.

— U-un a-ccidente… — mencionó de modo lento y sofocado.

— ¡¿Con que?! — gritaba el pelirrojo, — ¡¿Apenas en la tarde me respondiste los mensajes con un “Idiota”?!

— Aaaa… qqquee´— trataba de hablar. — Huuu-bii-ierasss… venido antes… ¡¿no?! — insistió el moreno, temblando, algo estaba mal.

— ¡Claro que si!— Kid no mostraba duda alguna, de verdad que ese joven era lo que, no sabía con exactitud porque, pero Law estaba anclado en él peor que tatuaje.

— M-mentiroso-… —mencionó Law antes de mostrar una arcada profunda. — N-no… te cr--eo…

— Ey, Trafalgar, ¿Estás sólo? — insistió Killer.

Apenas negó el moreno, cuando otra arcada se hizo evidente, pero esta vez, la sangre escapaba de nuevo por la comisura de su boca espantando a Kid y Killer al otro lado del aparato; Kid sentía la desesperación de saber que ese joven necesitaba la ayuda que tal vez él podría brindarle pero, estando tan lejos, no podría hacer algo mas que ver.

Menos mal, Nico Robin ya estaba de vuelta, corriendo tomó un bote de basura donde Law escupió demasiada sangre.

— Aguarda un poco… — agregó la morena apretando con desesperación el timbre de emergencias en la camilla; el medico entró corriendo e inició con las revisiones.

Para Kid la distancia y los aparatos poco importaban, empezó a exigir las atenciones y no de modo dulce.

— No te quedes parado maldito pelmazo cuatro ojos ¡Ayúdalo! — gritó atrayendo la atención de la blanca mujer quien tomo el móvil de Law mientras el medico pedía asistencia.

— Por favor señorita, salga. — pidió luego de que las enfermeras entraran.

Robin obedeció saliendo de prisa, luego de unos pasos se detuvo en el pasillo, suspirando se controló y por fin pudo mostrarse calmada ante ese par de hombres a larga distancia.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó mirándolos intercaladamente a través de la pantalla de manera muy incrédula.

— Amigos de Trafalgar. — respondió Killer — ¿Y usted?

— Nico Robin, compañera de trabajo de Law.

— ¿Nico Robin? — cuestionó Killer mirando a su hermano al mismo tiempo que sonreía pícaramente, eso alarmó a Robin sobre todo por su bien desarrollado instinto de supervivencia.

— Efectivamente, ¿Nos conocemos? — preguntó sin obtener respuesta excepto, otra pregunta.

— ¡¿Dónde esta Trafalgar?! —Kid se mostraba poco paciente gritándole a la pantalla.

— En el hospital de la familia. — las dudas con respecto a ese par se intensificaban y no daría información así como así.

— ¡¿Dónde queda tal hospital “familiar”?! — insistía Kid con evidente mal humor.

Pero la faz de Robin demostró que no respondería mas preguntas de ese tipo, algo no era común en esa ‘amistad’.

— Yo me encargo de esto, Kid. — mencionó el rubio tomando el celular y dando unos pasos de distancia.

— Nico Robin, mi nombre es Killer, — ese hombre conocía bien lo que podría pasar si no le daba cuando menos unas pistas de la relación con el moreno. — Por el momento solo puedo decirte eso, ya que, no es muy seguro para mí hablar por este medio, pero puedo garantizarte que conocemos a Trafalgar por métodos comunes, así como puedo decir que te conocemos por cierta compra de obsidiana ateniense “No tan común” que nos hiciste. — Killer o perdía de vista las facciones dela mujer, estaba seguro que con esa simple oración comprendería con quien hablaba y con eso, mantendría el perfil bajo. — Habiendo dicho esto, supongo que podrías creernos al decir que no tenemos malas intenciones con respecto a tu protegido.

Robin recordaba sorprendida. — ‘La única compra “No tan común” e ilegal (dicho sea de paso) fue hace meses atrás, casi el año.’ — ¡Increíble que fueran ellos, pero, ¿Acaso Trafalgar también estaba haciendo negocios?! Tomó aire profundo y recuperó su postura.

— Entiendo, — respondió asintiendo apenas. — La verdad desconozco las razones por las que tienen trato con Law, pero, debo advertirte que no es bueno que estén cerca de él, además por el momento estará muy indispuesto. — la precaución se reflejaba, casi podría decirse que se mostraba nerviosa y algo le decía a Killer que no era por ellos ni su profesión, ¿Qué era lo que le asustaba a la joven de su relación con Law?

— No tienes porque preocuparte, puedo garantizarte que nuestro trato con él nada tiene que ver con negocios, es más personal… — con esa oración el rostro blanco como la nieve de Robin, palideció tornándose amarillento. — Bueno, mi hermano, si tú me entiendes… — agregó Killer muy amigable, tratando de ganar un poco de información.

— Hubiera sido mejor que me dijeras que era por negocios. — respondió ella sentándose en una de las bancas del hospital. — Killer, ¿Puedo llamarte así? — continuaba en pantalla, pero miraba en todas direcciones, buscando algo o, cuidándose de algo o… alguien.

— Por supuesto.

— Así como no pongo en duda tus artículos, te pido que me creas cuando te digo que no es buena idea que se presenten aquí y que tampoco manden mensajes a este número, ¿Tienes en que anotar? — insistió de modo muy cauteloso Robin, casi pareciera que se ocultaba de alguien.

— Si, permíteme… — Killer hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó lo que parecía ser un pequeño diario de color negro, luego destapó la pluma tomando el tapón con los dientes, asintiendo le mostró que estaba listo.

— Te daré mi número de móvil personal, nos comunicamos por ahí, — el rostro de Killer mostraba dudas en lo que anotaba el número, más cuando completo la sentencia con: — Es por el bien de Trafalgar. — asintió. Guardó sus pertenencias en el interior de su gruesa chamarra y se animó a preguntar:

— ¿Doflamingo, cierto? — mirando fijamente la pantalla, observando las facciones de la joven mujer.

— Si. — respondió ella con mucho pesar.

Unos minutos extra mantuvieron un dialogo en el que establecían un simple pero efectivo plan, además, él también le dio su número y el de Kid en aras de confianza, luego colgaron y eso fue lo bueno, así no escucharon las malas noticias que el medico traía consigo, de lo contrario Kid sí hubiese entrado en un pánico agresivo.

— Tendremos que hacerle otra cirugía, su estómago esta dañado y necesita ser atendido.

Robin detestaba todo lo que le estaba pasando al pobre de Law y no solo lo físico, sino el maltrato emocional que tendría que re afrontar de ser verídico que los hermanos ‘Piratas’ tuvieran una amistad con él. — ¿Se encuentra bien? Sé que es difícil pero, tiene que firmar la responsiva ya que el padre del jo…

— Tutor. — interrumpió Nico al medico. — Su padre falleció hace años y quien se hace responsable es su tutor.

— Bueno, pero como él no esta y necesito una firma, lamento molestarla pero… — el medico le brindaba los papeles.

Suspirando, Robin firmó tales actas y con eso, vio pasar al dolido Law, inconsciente en la camilla.

— Aguardaré en la sala de espera. — respondió regresando los papeles ya firmados y con marcada preocupación.

No hubo más diálogo.

{…}

La paciencia es una virtud y ella poseía de la misma con creces, aunque el verse tranquila no significaba que de verdad lo estuviera, negaba recordando las desgracias de Law, una tras otra; no comprendía como es que sobrevivía siendo presa de tan malas experiencias y siempre le tocaban las de perder. Entre todos sus recuerdos, llegó el del día en que fue contratada por Doflamingo y conoció al adolescente Trafalgar, un chico problema promedio, de los que se desvelan inútilmente y por los días caminan zombificados, tan así que chocó de frente con ella.

Se embarró literal en su prominente busto, lo que mantenía ese día en sus memorias eran las acciones del joven al darse cuenta en que se había estampado; una combinación tierna entre miedo, vergüenza y pesar tomaron el rostro de Law y se evidenciaron en una banda roja atravesando su rostro, más cuando entro Doffy en escena el joven se petrificó, no giraba a verlo se mantenía de frente a Robin, pero ella aseguraría que él esperaba por un golpe.

Con el tiempo supo que ocurría con ese par, y también se molestó con el fuerte y ‘estricto’ dictamen que tenía el rubio sobre el moreno; no podía hablar con nadie si él no estaba presente, no tenía celular, a cambio, poseía una persona que actuaba como guardaespaldas y le servía en la mayoría de lo que necesitaba. En su casa se mantenía resguardado todo el tiempo sin importar que fuesen vacaciones no salía, no tenía amigos… era sobreprotector y muy posesivo con él.

Algo no estaba bien en esa tutoría y empeoraba conforme avanzaban los años. Ella sin querer se inmiscuía mas con la familia, Law no estaba siendo cuidado, Law era rehén de un plan muy bien elaborado por parte de un secuestrador excelente que nunca sería atrapado; lo bueno es que ella se convirtió en asistente personal primero de Doflamingo y luego de Trafalgar, y de a poco se ganó su confianza.

Le ayudó a salirse de la residencia principal de Doflamingo con la excusa de que la nueva casa de Law estaba más cerca del parque y que podría atender a su trabajo con mayor rapidez; Doffy confiaba en ella, mas no lo suficiente para dejarla actuar libremente y tampoco permitiría que Trafalgar se alejara de su alcance, por eso en la primer oportunidad, el contrato que le dio para su trabajo fue jugoso y sobre todo, bien elaborado.

Law trabajaría sin descansos largos a cambio de faltas cuando él quisiera que no pasara de dos días como máximo, no saldría de la ciudad por cuestiones del hábitat marino y las especies que estuvieran involucradas, en fin, Doffy creo el contrato perfecto para mantener subyugado al joven de 26 años de edad, bajo su dominio completo.

Pero Robin fue la testigo mas impactada ante las crueldades contra ese chico, no solo lo mantenía unido a él por trabajo y dinero, sino emocionalmente; en su haber recaían las muertes de varias chicas con las que Law salió en un par de veces, extrañamente los jóvenes que también se animaron a pretenderlo, recibieron aparte de una golpiza que los mantuvo al borde de la muerte, una amenaza que los obligó a irse incluso de la ciudad, pero Doffy comenzó a fastidiarse de ese comportamiento por lo que, en una fiesta especial para Law por su cumpleaños, le quitó todo deseo y anhelo de tener pareja. Las escenas repulsivas se mantenían en ella pero, luchaba para no recordarlas, deseaba con su ser poder borrarlas para siempre, solo mordía su labio en señal completa de dolor. Podría haberse marchado de inmediato, pero ¿Dejar solo al pobre de Law? No, ese era un buen chico que realmente valía la pena el proteger, de eso estaba segura.

Y ahora, la escena se repetía, él en el hospital, su jefe quien sabe donde diablos y ella rogando porque Law saliera adelante. Lo esperanzador en su historia era que ahora se sumaban dos personajes que tal vez darían un vuelco a la crónica de pena y tristeza cargada del moreno, Kid y Killer y no eran personas que Doffy pudiera espantar con meras golpizas o amenazas, ella lo sabía, después de todo, su profesión era ser los amenazantes, intimidadores, ser los mas grandes hijos de puta del mundo, sino ya estarían muertos.

Sin embargo grandes obstáculos interferirían y quizás no el principal pero, sí uno de los mas difíciles estaba llamando en ese preciso momento, su jefe pedía el reporte de la situación.

{…}

Mientras, Kid y Killer levantaban el último campamento con toda la rapidez posible entre reclamos de parte del pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste marcarle a Trafalgar?! — gruñía guardando la tienda de campaña.

— Ya te lo dije, él no puede responderte por el momento, pero, si quieres verlo podremos irnos ya para reducir el tiempo de llegada. — Killer se mostraba tranquilo guardando ordenadamente sus cosas sobre la moto nieve.

— ¿Crees que regresemos para mañana? — mostró interés sin agresión el pelirrojo.

Una risilla burlona afloró en el rubio, — Obvio no tonto, ni que estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, pero mientras menos tiempo perdamos, mejor, supongo.

— ¡Vamos pues! — agregó Kid trepándose en la moto y encendiéndola, mostrando su emoción por ver al moreno.

— ¿No estas exagerando? Digo, apenas si lo conoces de vista y tú ya estás enganchado de él. — cuestionó Killer tirando con fuerza el amarre a sus maletas.

— Me gusta, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Que tus relaciones no siempre terminan bien, y con ello, la solución que nos queda es la de siempre: Indemnización monetaria. Además nuestra fortuna se reduciría bastante si llegas a tener que ver algo con ese chico sabes que su Jefe y Nico Robin avalúan completamente lo que te digo.

Kid suspiró profundamente y empezó a analizar; como siempre Killer tenía razón y no solo en cuestiones de mencionar a Robin y al jefe de Law, sino con que estaba enganchado del moreno.

— Tienes razón, creo que debería de conocerlo un poco mas antes de traerlo a la fuerza conmigo, ¿no? — mencionó ajustando sus gafas.

— ¡¿Traerlo a la f…?! No tienes remedio, —respondió el rubio con el clásico “face palm”. — Solo espero luego de esto, poder conseguir compradores con la misma fortuna que Doflamingo. — mencionó trepando a su moto, ajustando sus lentes y arrancando.

— Siempre hay un loco dispuesto a pagar por los tesoros de alguien más. — mencionó Kid acelerando después a fondo.

Unas horas después por fin regresaban al campamento en la base de la montaña, de ahí, tomarían el helicóptero y luego el jet para que en un corto tiempo estar de vuelta con Trafalgar, o cuando menos ese era el plan a seguir; la máxima preocupación del rubio por el momento era esa, llegar a tiempo. Ese joven no pareciera ser mala persona para terminar de ese modo y sobre todo le preocupaba su hermano, ¿Estaba hablando en serio cuando mencionó llevarlo con él? Porque en el rostro se mostraba una mueca que fácilmente se comparaba con la misma que vio cuando encontraron su primer tesoro, en realidad a su hermano le había flechado el moreno, pero, ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso nunca lo entendería, después de todo en gustos se rompen géneros.

{…}

En el hospital Law estaba en cuidados intensivos mientras Robin se debatía ¿A quien culpar de tal situación? Si trataba de hacer algún movimiento legal quien pagaría las consecuencias sería el moreno, lo mejor por el instante sería dejarlo como accidente ante las insistentes visitas de las autoridades, sobre todo por la publicidad del parque.

Doflamingo llegó a los tres días después de la mala suerte del moreno, lo miró por un rato y luego de saber lo que había ocurrido y que sobreviviría decidió dejarlo al cuidado de la veterinaria, evidentemente no sabía nada con respecto de los hermanos ‘Pirata’.

— No me importa lo que le pase, — declaró con cero interés, de hecho, ni siquiera entro en la habitación de Law, lo vio desde la puerta. — Solo quería saber si estaba en completa capacidad de facultades mentales y como lo está no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, si quieres quedarte a cuidarlo sino también, no es obligación tuya, además, tienes mucho trabajo en el parque. — agregó despreocupado.

— Quiere decir, ¿Qué no volverá a verlo por el momento? — preguntó con notoria molestia, una que no paso desapercibida ante el rubio. Así era Robin con Law, blanda, linda, atenta y eso, le enternecía ya que podía molestarlos a ambos con sus acciones.

— Tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que velar por alguien como él, insisto en que solo vine para cerciorarme de que no estaba tratando con un vegetal, de ser así, lo habría desconectado de inmediato. — declaro acariciando la barbilla de Robin.

La frialdad de ese hombre le desagradaba al punto de asquearla y ni se diga de su toque, pero mantenía la calma ya que ese joven moreno dependía solo de ella.

— Me retiro, gracias por llamarme y no olvides que tienes trabajo. —declaró besándole la mejilla para después dirigirse al elevador sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Robin ni siquiera le respondió con palabras, se limpió el rostro y aguardó a que verdaderamente se marchara, no fuera que se quisiera regresar por X causa y eso, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

Media hora después de que se marchara fue cuando tomo la decisión para mencionarle a los hermanos que por fin podrían llegar sin miedo a que el jefe retornara… por el momento.

Los mensajes que le enviaba a Killer de inmediato los borraba, mientras menos conexiones tuvieran, era lo mejor para todos. El rubio y el pelirrojo merodeaban en los límites de la ciudad, pero, por petición de la joven no se habían parado en el hospital y eso era una tortura tanto para Kid como para el rubio, tener que soportar los berrinches del taheño le agotaban la paciencia, aunque ahora que ya estaban seguros de que podrían pisar el nosocomio, era el momento de marchar.

Según su plan esperaban que la visita rigurosa y obligada del rubio pasara y no por miedo sino por protección tanto del moreno como de Robin; después del mensaje los hermanos por fin aparecían frente a ella.

Killer de inmediato la reconoció, definitivamente era la misma joven que les compró el artefacto antiguo de Obsidiana.

Por ser el mas antiguo que alguien les hubiera pedido les costó mucho más trabajo encontrarlo y todo por el comercio bajo en el puerto de Atenas, menos mal indagar en los bajos mundos era como respirar para ellos y encontrar la estatuilla de la Diosa Atenea resultó conveniente ya que al mismo tiempo, recolectaron monedas antiguas que fueron vendidas cada una por un par de cientos de miles de dólares, mismos que se alojaron en sus cuentas bancarias.

Según la leyenda de la estatuilla, aquel que la obtuviera también tendría la llave del conocimiento máximo, algo que llamó la atención de los chicos fue el material con el que estaba fabricada. Obsidiana pero no cualquiera, su color peculiar en azul rey, negro y plata la hacían colorida y un tanto hipnotizante, además según los lugareños provenía del mismo monte Olimpos.

Su precio se triplico gracias a los traicioneros de una casa de subastas donde la encontraron, olvidada y empolvada ya que ni ellos sabían del tesoro que poseían, cuando la verdad les fue revelada por la insistente transacción pensaron de mas y creyéndolos presas fáciles, los atacaron encontrando así su final; destruyeron ese sitio del mercado negro al mismo tiempo que se llevaban tesoros aparte de la estatuilla y las monedas y aunque pensaron en cobrar de mas gracias al zafarrancho, el valor de las monedas antiguas mantuvieron el precio ante la compradora que pagó la suma sin regateos.

Ellos como buenos vendedores no indagaron en el porque de su obsesión con esa estatuilla no era de su interés aunque como gesto de buena voluntad entre vendedor y cliente, pensaban en advertirle del riesgo del artefacto después de todo la obsidiana sí envejece y tiende a ser quebradiza, pero ella demostró conocer la leyenda muy bien ya que la envolvió con tela especial y luego de agradecerles se alejó sosteniendo con recelo el bulto entre su pecho.

No dudaron en lo mas mínimo de la joven después de todo fueron contactados a base de Doflamingo por ende, el comprador ya poseía expediente; así era la profesión de Kid y Killer, robar tesoros con o sin dueño, en museos o colecciones privadas y, venderlos al mejor postor, también se dedicaban a buscarlos por el mundo tomando pistas y descifrando códigos y ahora gracias a Law se estaban alejando de encontrar fragmentos que un lunático fanático de Hittler ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas: La campana del tiempo.

Pero eso lo verían después, por el momento ya estaban con el moreno y ahora, a ver que ocurriría con él.

— ¿Nico Robin? — preguntó Killer.

Todas sus operaciones se efectuaban con intermediarios aunque sí memorizaban los rostros de sus compradores y el de ella era particularmente uno a memorizar, cualquier que tuviera relación con un hombre poderoso como Doflamingo, era digno de mantenerse vigilancia, además su intermediario insistió en que era una mujer muy linda y ese chico fiel aunque mentiroso en sus relatos no mentía en descripciones, sin contar que no dudaban de su palabra. Resultó ser tan fiel que en varias ocasiones le secuestraron, golpearon y torturaron tratando se sacar información pero nunca brindo nada, ganándose así la confianza de los hermanos y al mismo tiempo un trato preferencial; él estaba haciendo negocios en la otra mitad del mundo en esos instantes.

Muy a su pesar, era la primera vez que ella los veía físicamente, la primera vez en apreciarlos fue durante la video llamada.

— Si. — respondió con sorpresa marcada; si que eran tan peculiares como su protegido, un rubio de cabellera larga, incluso mas que la propia y un pelirrojo hosco, aunque compartían facciones como la nariz celestial que evidenciaban, o los labios delgados y sin mencionar su increíble musculatura, ¡Vaya amistadas que hacía Law y eso que ni salía de su casa!

— Hola, el es Kid, por fin nos conocemos en persona, es un placer. — los modales de Killer coincidían con los de ella, sincerándose no creía que esos chicos fuesen los ladrones profesionales de artefactos que les mantenían en la mira de la policía internacional y menos por la apariencia que presentaban en esos instantes, aunque sin rostros publicados de ‘Se Busca’ resultaba difícil y pensar que ahora se mostraban delante de ella y todo por su protegido.

— Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos en persona, — luego de verlos a ambos preguntó sin miedo alguno. — Disculparas mi franqueza Killer, pero, ¿De donde conocen a Trafalgar? — apretando con fuerza sus maltratadas y callosas manos, particularmente las del rubio mostraban muchas y pequeñas cicatrices profundas.

— Mi hermano le ayudó con unas cosas en el estacionamiento de la playa y luego, él nos regresó el favor con una herida profunda en el brazo de Kid, después lo visitamos en el parque acuático.

— Si que es una sorpresa. — respondió ella mirándolos con mucha atención.

— ¿Qué lo es? — interfirió Kid.

— Él no tiene, más bien no puede tener amigos de ninguna clase. — contestó, — Bueno están aquí para verlo, ¿Verdad? — la relación con ese par de hombres se esclarecería pronto, así que ser grosera no era bueno.

— ¡Pero claro que si! — atajó Kid. — ¿En que habitación esta?

— En esa. — señaló la joven. — Sigue en recuperación, por lo que es mejor que entre uno a la vez y traten de que no hable mucho o muy fuerte.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó Killer cruzándose de brazos, observando como Kid planeaba entrar.

— Le cayó un castillo para los cimientos marinos, le fracturó cinco costillas y una de ellas le perforó el bazo, y cuando ustedes llamaron por alcanzar el móvil, otra costilla se desquebrajó y perforó el estómago, es imperativo que Law no haga ningún movimiento forzado por el momento, si llega a perforarse algo más, morirá.

— Escuchaste, ¿Cierto? — mencionó Killer directamente a Kid.

Aunque él solo asintió.

Entró con un poco de nerviosismo, no le gustaban los hospitales, los detestaba pero, ahora ahí estaba en uno y todo por ese hombre que le gustaba.

Se paró frente a la camilla y observó esa imagen, nada que ver con el chico altanero de unas semanas atrás, ahora lucía pálido y sin fuerza, su rostro estaba adornado con una mascarilla y sus manos con agujas que daban paso a mangueras delgadas donde le suministraban los medicamentos, y no interesaba que pudiera apreciar esos tatuajes con franqueza si esos malditos aparatos arruinaban los dibujos.

— Ey rarito… — le habló Kid despacio. — Te dije que vendría por ti… — agregó acercándose al costado de la camilla y esperando que cuando menos abriera los ojos.

Así lo hizo y la sorpresa fue demasiada, tanta que la mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar se empañó gracias a su respirar acelerado, tampoco importaba que le cubriera la mitad del rostro su sentir estaba expuesto; Kid sí percibió por completo la emoción, además que el aparato conectado a él empezó con un ritmo errático en su alarma calmada.

— Tranquilo, no hables… — mencionó apoyando sus codos sobre la cama. — Ya nos explicó tu amiga lo que ocurrió, no puedo creer que tengas tan mala suerte con el trabajo que tanto te gusta. — se mofaba el pelirrojo ante una débil sonrisa del moreno. — Bueno, ya que estoy aquí aprovecharé el viaje y esperaré a que puedas moverte un poco para llevarte con nosotros.

— N-no… juegues… — pronunció débil Law.

— No hables, — insistió el pelirrojo. — El médico dijo específicamente que no lo hicieras, te dejaré ganar nuestras peleas de hoy en vías de buena caridad. — mencionaba. — No tardo, solo voy a recepción con Killer. — agregó susurrándole al oído; luego salió dejando al biólogo con muchas mas dudas que antes.

Para empezar, realmente estaba ahí y fue en menos tiempo del que le dijo, entonces, ¿Era un hombre de palabra? ¿Como saberlo? ¿Y si el pelirrojo estaba jugando? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Nadie, absolutamente nadie se engancha con otra persona con apenas verla un par de ocasiones, lo más lógico era que ellos estaban ahí por otras cuestiones y aprovecharon el paso para llegar y verlo.

— Bueno, ¿Cómo lo ves? — preguntó el rubio a Kid.

— Molido, — le respondió seriamente. — Yo me quedaré esta noche si no te molesta, Robin. — mencionó Kid sacando de su mochila una manta y algunas golosinas. — Killer, tú te quedaras en el hotel, ¿Verdad? — preguntó cerrando el morral y entregándoselo al rubio.

— Si, ya voy para allá.

— Bueno, te veo por la mañana si puedes venir para ir a bañarme y comer algo y luego, regreso. — declaró.

— ¡Oye aguarda! — interrumpió Robin. — ¿No crees que te estas tomando muchas libertades con él?

— Aaaa, si y no, y no me importa. — mencionó Kid. — ¿O te quedaras con él? — agregó.

— No.

— Entonces no veo el problema.

— Kid, — le detuvo Killer. — Se te olvida esto. — le mostró el cargador del celular que ondeaba.

— Cierto, gracias.

Robin se mostraba con dudas no en si por la amistad con ellos, sino por el jefe, si se le ocurría regresar un escándalo horrendo estallaría y seguramente Trafalgar sería quien mas lo resintiera, necesitaba advertirles de ese hombre y el rubio pareciera ser la mejor opción ya que su sensatez resaltaba.

— ¿Tendrás unos minutos que puedas regalarme? — preguntó la mujer.

— Seguro, es por Doflamingo, ¿Verdad?

Robin asintió e incluso ayudó al rubio con las pesadas maletas ¿De donde vendrían? Ni idea pero estaban ahí y eso contaba mucho para poderles tener un poco de confianza; en el camino le explicaría sobre lo insano del tutelaje de Doffy hacia Law y de ahí la validez de la advertencia.

Mientras en la habitación del moreno Kid se tomaba todas las libertades del mundo y, posesionándose del sofá; acomodó la manta como si fuese una almohada, se sentó y se dedicó a mirarlo primero.

— Si que te ves molido. — mencionó apoyando sus codos en los muslos.

Pero Law ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Una cosa es que no debas hablarme y otra que ni siquiera me voltees a ver.

Pero de nuevo, la indiferencia; sacó su móvil y empezó a mandar mensajes al por mayor al celular del moreno que estaba sobre su pecho, tanto se fastidió que con pesadez lo quitó de ese sitio.

— Anda, háblame… — declaró Kid poniéndose de pie y acercándose de nuevo a Trafalgar, necesitaba con urgencia ver esos ojos plateados que tanto le gustaban. — Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?

Inseguro, el moreno parpadeaba consecutivamente, solo negaba.

— ¿Nada? — insistía Kid a lo que solo obtenía un asentimiento ligero.

— Anda, dime, ¿O te duele mucho? — y de nuevo una negación. — Entonces, ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Vengo desde lejos para verte y solo obtengo tus tontas señas! — expresó tomándole toscamente la frente, moviéndolo un tanto tosco y lastimándolo al mismo tiempo.

El semblante de Law cambió a uno doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo, le hizo enojar, entonces llegó su ansiada respuesta:

— ¡¿Por… qué?! — musitó quedito y apenas audible — ¡¿Qué… podrías ganar… tú con… esto?! — y luego, una mirada asesina y triste le fue dedicada.

— Pues primero que nada, — suspiró Kid liberándole la frente, pero no quitando la enorme y callosa mano. — Me interesa tú trasero, si, te ves muy bien con cualquier ropa así que es obvio que quiero tenerte en mi cama… desnudo. — agregó moviendo su pulgar por la frente del moreno, acariciándolo con cariño notorio, que no mermaba la seriedad en sus palabras.

Un marcado sonrojo se evidenció en el moreno que alzó la vista otra vez pero, era extraño esa mirar, por un instante le gustaba el mimo pero al siguiente el miedo se evidenciaba, aunque a Kid poco le importó y por el contrarió lo vio de modo triunfal y al mismo tiempo confiado y altanero.

— Eres…un idiota. — le respondió avergonzado y sofocado Law desviando la mirada.

— Lo sé y me gusta serlo… — continuó con sus cariños, ahora jugaba con la cabellera negra del biólogo. — Pero bueno, dejemos de lado las peleas y dime, ¿Cómo es que a pesar de semejante accidente no viniste a que te revisaran antes? — mencionó ya serio y con la voz profunda, tratando de regañarle. — Todo esto se pudo haber evitado, entonces ¿Quién es el idiota? — cuestionaba mientras sus dedos se enredaban con cautela entre sus suaves cabellos.

Un suspiro entrecortado se escapó de Law, junto con la mueca de dolor y aún así, inició a disfrutar con incredulidad los mismo del pelirrojo a su ser.

— No… creí que tu-…viese tal… daño. — respondió cerrando los ojos con dolor plasmado.

— Esa no te la cree nadie, ¿De verdad piensas que si una estructura de metal que pesa toneladas te cae, te aplasta contra el suelo del mar y luchas por tu vida para liberarte, no te lastimaría? — continuaba acariciando pero ahora, el entrecejo del moreno, estaba tomando ventaja de la situación para sentir la piel de Law y no se mostraba con arrepentimiento, al contrario, lo memorizaba gustoso. — Tendrás que inventar una excusa mejor que esa.

Law lo miró sin ganas de mencionarle nada extra aunque sí manteniendo muchas cosas en mente y sus ojos expresaban todas las emociones en ese momento: El dolor, vergüenza, miedo, pena, arrepentimiento, entonces Kid pensó que, se quería morir.

— Parece que te quieres marchar de este mundo, — mencionó con brutal seriedad. — Pero que modo tan horrible de hacerlo ¿En un hospital? Pudiendo morir en una aventura. — continuaba hablando el pelirrojo.

— ¿A-aven…tura? — pregunto adolorido, pero ya con centrada atención.

— ¡Claro! En mi trabajo las aventuras no faltan, desde quedar encallados en islas desiertas, hasta que tu paracaídas falle, es lo mejor del asunto, luchar por tu vida, — declaraba mirándolo directo a los ojos, y esbozándole una sonrisa sincera. — Y si lograste quitarte una estructura tan pesada y vives para contarlo, te estas desperdiciando aquí.

Las miradas que Law le dedicaban remolineaban el interior de Kid cierto, pero así mismo el sentimiento mutuo le golpeaba al moreno al observar tan hermosos ojos color ámbar, el sol una mirada pensaba y comprendió que ese chico le atraía… ¡Malo para Kid! Pero no podía decir nada, no por el momento, el cansancio le estaba derribando.

— Bueno rarito, es mejor que duermas y otro día ya con tranquilidad y que tengas mas fuerza, platicamos bien de todo. — insistió el pelirrojo cerrando los parpados de Law con cariño, intentando dormirle como a los bebés que solo les falta cerrar los ojos para caer rendidos.

Law por instinto lo hizo y aunque al principio tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño gracias a la presencia y cercanía del pelirrojo, sí durmió; sus sueños se mostraron un tanto diferentes en esa noche. Su padre lo visitó.

Esos recuerdos sin importar que fueran memorables, también resultaban dolorosos en extremo, pero en esa ocasión su papá surfeaba y aunque Law bien sabía que era una pésima idea gracias a la torpeza nata de Corazón, su padre y hermano de Doflamingo de dedicó a disfrutar de la bella imagen.

Cora estaba siendo acariciado por el mar, empapando su pecho y piernas dejándolas con pequeñas gotas que atrapaban el sol pintando destellos en él, despeinado por el viento y sobre todo sonriente ante su hijo, Law sabía que era un sueño, entonces la idea de que estaba ahí por él se alojó en su subconsciente, por fin podría ser libre y estar con él.

Y sin embargo Cora negaba mientras mantenía la faz feliz, y le mostraba, ya en la playa y juntos, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos por los hombros un amplio mundo que le aguardaba: Aparte del azul y destellante océano; la imponente presencia de los bosques, junto con la soledad de los desiertos. Manteniendo esa gran sonrisa le dio un fuerte abrazo, tanto lo apretó a él que todo el cuerpo le dolió y aunque le quemaba su estómago deseaba que no lo soltara nunca, cuando él correspondió, Cora lo giró violentamente para patearlo en dirección de la amplitud mostrada.

Un brinco agresivo asustó al pelirrojo que acercó el pequeño sillón a un lado con la intensión de mantenerse en contacto físico, le apretó el antebrazo tratando de hacerle sentir su presencia, estaba muy frío; pensó en llamar a la enfermera, pero luego miró su manta, la tomó y con ella lo cubrió además de acariciarle la frente.

— Te llevaré conmigo. — mencionó quedito.

No obtuvo respuesta que un parpadeo apenas visible del moreno, un suspiro largo para después reposar tranquilo, menos mal no era una crisis, pensó retomando su lugar en el sofá y luego su móvil vibró, un mensaje de Killer estaba llegando.

— ‘No es para nada bueno que nos quedemos por muchos días aquí.’ — redactó Killer.

— ‘¿De que rayos hablas?’

— ‘De que ese chico esta bajo la tutela legal de Doflamingo.’

El rostro de Kid se modificó, agudizó sus ojos y continuó con la plática en el chat.

— ‘Cuéntame, ¿Qué descubriste?’ — luego cruzó la pierna.

Killer le contó con lujo de detalles desde que salió acompañado de Robin:

_‘Entonces ¿Por qué nos dirigimos a ti y no a Trafalgar en los mensajes?’— Inició el rubio con el interrogatorio dentro del elevador._

_‘Pues es por el bien de ese chico, aunque mientras este cerca de ese hombre nunca podrá estarlo, no del todo.’_

_‘¿En sí, qué, a quién o, qué representa ese hombre?’ — le preguntó tratando de obtener mas información._

_‘Aunque te lo diga seguramente no me creerías.’_

_‘Si lograste pagarme una gran cantidad de dinero por un artefacto perdido, yo creo que si tendrías toda la verdad en tu historia, así que te escucho.’_

_Robin pasó saliva pesadamente, no le tenía miedo alguno a su jefe temía a las represalias contra el pobre moreno._

_‘Su nombre ya lo conoces y sabes que posee mucho dinero, el suficiente como para hacer desaparecer a cualquier mortal del planeta sin dejar rastro alguno.’ — declaraba por fin la morena manteniendo el paso por la calle cargando las maletas; a la vista simulaban ser una pareja de recién casados que regresaban de viaje, o una que en su defecto estaban por partir._

_‘Si, ha sido nuestro principal comprador por mucho tiempo.’ — alegó Killer mirando de reojo las reacciones de la mujer, si ella compartía información él haría lo mismo, claro que las peticiones las diría al final._

_‘Lo que no sabes es que, en realidad el dinero que posee era de su hermano, el padre de Trafalgar, por lo tanto y legalmente es de él pero, por artimañas muy bien echas por parte de Doflamingo, sobornos y demás actos corruptos logró convencer al estado (Gobierno) de que Law es un inepto que no sabe cuidarse ni a sí mismo y por ende, no puede mantener el control de su fortuna, así que sin importar la edad él se mantiene a cargo de la tutela legal de su sobrino.’ — continuó Robin viendo a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar._

_‘¿Artimañas?’ — insistió Killer._

_‘Si.’ — Robin lo miró y sonriendo le propuso algo un tanto inesperado. — ‘Vamos por un café, yo invito.’_

_Al principio dudó en aceptar, la ropa que llevaba al igual que Kid estaba sucia, su camiseta negra mostraba huellas de salitre y su pantalón azul cielo también se veía muy manchado, aunque Killer comprendió que el resto de la historia era tan privada que al contársela a él, pediría de favor no repetirla, su seguridad derivaba de que si él fuese quien estuviese a punto de hacerlo, así lo haría; aceptó y juntos entraron a un pequeño restaurant veinticuatro horas._

_— Bien, me imaginó que esta invitación es para la historia obligada de Law, ¿Verdad? — preguntó Killer meneando su café y mirando como Robin jugueteaba con sus pulgares sobre la taza._

_— Créeme que se trata de una historia digna de una película, ¿Por donde empiezo? — sonrió temerosa._

_— ¿Qué te parece por donde me explicas eso de la tutela? — instó Killer luego, bebió de la taza._

_— Si, es la mejor opción, lo del padre de Law… bueno, él te lo contará con detalles cuando esté listo, pero, lo del tutelaje es cuestión de dinero y poder. — mencionaba seria._

_— ¿Dinero y poder?_

_— Si, la fortuna de Law es… exorbitante, su padre trabajo duro en inversiones a nivel global, aunque también tenía sus tratos sucios, sin embargo no fueron los principales detonantes para semejante dinero, bueno en fin._

_Robin trataba de brincarse los detalles que seguro a Killer ni le importaban, solo estaba esperando la historia central._

_— Al morir Cora, Law tenía 15 años, pasando su tutela por ley a su tío y hermano de su fallecido padre, pero, tal cuidado legal debió finalizar a los 18 años sin embargo, un “Intento de suicidio” a los 17 le concedió la tutela por mínimo 5 años más, pero después, volvió a interponer demanda alegando que el joven no era capaz de cuidarse por su cuenta y que su salud mental estaba débil y que en un descuido se mataría._

_Killer analizaba con cada palabra la situación y si, ese era el comprador con el que lidiaban la mayor parte de las veces, artimañista y posesivo._

_— El juez dio el fallo a favor del rubio e interpuso reglas estúpidas y absurdas, algunas de ellas las abolimos apenas el año pasado, como dejar la casa principal y que Law pudiese tener un celular…_

_— Espera, — intervino Killer. — ¿Con más de 20 años, una profesión establecida, carrera avaluada, una obvia y sana estabilidad mental y económica y me dices que no poseía teléfono móvil hasta hace una año? — obviamente estaba sorprendido._

_—Y no solo eso._

_— ¿Qué? — la curiosidad de Killer ya estaba al máximo y exigía respuestas._

_— Law no podía salir de la casa solo, ni siquiera por comida rápida, no podía tener visitas, ni siquiera podía hablar conmigo sin la presencia de Vergo, el guardaespaldas que en realidad lo vigilaba de cerca en todo, tampoco podía usar redes sociales por eso no poseía teléfono alguno, no debía salir de casa solo, no puede gastar su dinero en lo que él quiera y no es que quiera hacerlo tampoco, no puede hablar con nadie sin que antes esa persona sea investigada con extrema minuciosidad, vamos… Trafalgar Law, un hombre sano en todos los aspectos con más de 20 años como bien dices, capaz de hacer su vida por su cuenta, no puede hacer nada sin supervisión; corrieron con suerte ya que, gracias a años de estar cerca de ellos, yo soy ahora su “encargada” cuando el Señor Vergo no esta y por eso estamos teniendo esta charla, de lo contrario Vergo ya los habría medio matado y a él ya lo habrían castigado… — con la palabra Castigado, el rostro de Robin expreso la ira y sobre todo la impotencia._

_Killer escuchó con demasiada atención, tanta que ni cuenta se dieron del tiempo que había transcurrido, pero no se movieron del sitio hasta que curiosidad quedó satisfecha; claro que Robin conoció a grandes rasgos su profesión y el como en verdad Kid pareciera tener buenas intenciones con Law._

_‘Bueno señor cazador de tesoros, deberán de estar muy alertas ya que al tratar de entablar relación con Law, estarán interfiriendo en los planes que tiene Doflamingo por lo tanto, es muy riesgoso, pero…’ — hizo una pausa estirando la mano, llamando a un taxi. — ‘Siento que él estará bien si cuenta con ustedes, como ultima advertencia: No es prudente que estén con él en el hospital todo el tiempo, pueden ir y regresar yo les puedo mantener informados, pero, si por alguna causa ajena a nuestro entendimiento él regresara estando Kid cuidándolo… ni siquiera saldrían de la ciudad y sabes que no miento.’ — agregó abriendo la puerta del auto._

_El rostro de Killer y la seriedad sepulcral en su mirada le respondieron, casi pareciera estar vislumbrando una anécdota no muy tranquilizante para la joven una que era mejor no compartir; suspiró y luego de ver a todos lados tratando de convencerse que no estaba en la sede de sus recuerdos, sonrió y respondió:_

_—‘Tienes razón, te lo encargaremos mucho, de verdad mi hermano esta flechado con él.’_

_—‘Espero que tu hermano sea paciente, ya que no solo ha mantenido a Trafalgar para él en cuestiones legales, sino también personales y… corporales.’ — agregó titubeando Robin._

_La mirada de Killer mostró que acababa de ver a un fantasma, se llenó de horror y al mismo tiempo asco y repulsión._

_—‘Por tus reacciones me doy cuenta que entendiste bien, le ha quitado todo, TODO, en la vida, amigos, novias y pretendientes, así que para evitar esos altercados, le quitó también el deseo de tener a alguien mas a su lado y rellenó ese espacio con el miedo y repugnancia al grado de hacerlo inapetente a sentir el calor humano, ni siquiera tolera un abrazo.’ — mencionó Robin tristemente cerrando la puerta. — ‘De verdad deseo que su vida cambie, e insisto en que ustedes están aquí para ello… — mencionó desde dentro del auto. — Por lo pronto regresaré mas tarde y espero que tu hermano no este ahí, me encargaré de cuidarlo y apenas firme el alta, les mandaré mensaje con un plan a seguir, si ustedes están de acuerdo.’_

_—‘ Lo esperaremos con ansia, y gracias por confiar en mí.’ — saludó Killer mientras el auto iniciaba a andar._

_De ese modo, tomó las maletas y luego de llegar al hotel y ducharse rápido, inició a mensajear con Kid._

— ‘Entonces, ¿Me pides que dejemos al rarito al cuidado de Nico Robin hasta que sane, y que luego, nos ajustemos a sus planes?’ — tecleó Kid.

— ‘Si, es por el bien de Trafalgar, además sabes que con ese hombre no se juega, o ¿Acaso ya olvidamos el incidente que tuvimos en Italia con el mafioso?’ — respondió Killer.

— ‘Para nada, de hecho, aun sigo disfrutando del sonido de su piel estallando como palomitas.’ — respondió Kid.

— ‘¡Estas enfermo! Pero, mañana a primera hora ira Robin y tú vendrás y aguardaras hasta que ella nos diga que podemos actuar y, debes prepararte por que, si tus intenciones en verdad son sinceras, te espera un largo camino por delante.’ — agregó. — ‘Como sea, mejor descansa y mañana terminamos la plática.’

— ‘Siiiii… mami…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima, recuerden amenazas, fallos, críticas y demás los leo en sus valiosos comentarios. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza en actualizar, pero aquellos que me conoces saben que mis escritos cambian si no los siento bien y este, cambia constantemente. Sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo siguiente, muchas gracias a Kurokote93 (Kotetsu Kaburagi) por leer antes y mostrarme errores y demás.

Trafalgar sí resintió la ausencia del pelirrojo en los siguientes días, pero analizando bien ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar? Después de todo no tenían unión extra que verse en un par de ocasiones, en las cuales pelearon sin sentido alguno, eso era lo mejor, así, recuperándose él podría volver a la cotidianidad.

— Para haber pasado una semana, y que ya puedas sentarte bien, es algo increíble. — mencionaba el doctor revisando los puntos en su estómago. — Podrás marcharte a casa, pero debes recordar que no puedes hacer nada de movimientos pesados, las costillas ni de broma han sanado, es hueso y como debes saber, tarda de…

— Quince a veintiún días en sellar, lo sé. — interrumpía Trafalgar que en los últimos días se mostraba ansioso y de pésimo humor.

— Claro que si, tu amiga ya esta firmando tus papeles, solo debes regresar en cinco días más para que retiren los puntos.

— Muy bien, gracias.

— Valora más tu vida.

No obtuvo respuesta, Law inició a vestirse para por fin, salir de ese lugar y resguardarse en su propia casa; esa que a duras penas logró conseguir con la intervención de Robin.

De antemano sabían que la vigilancia de Doflamingo hacia él sería inevitable, sin embargo el viaje del rubio se estaba tornando algo importante ante su conocimiento ya que Vergo fue convocado para acompañarlo, entonces Law tendría un poco de libertad; no es que tampoco fuese a hacer una fiesta salvaje, eso no pertenecía a sus intereses además, en el residencial cerrado, de la mejor clase y situación económica no se permitían ese tipo de eventos y como Robin no estaba sobre él entonces podría tener un poco de paz, sobre todo, podría disfrutar de su soledad.

Se puso una camiseta negra sin cuello y un pantalón deportivo suelto, no necesitaba andar ajustado, las suturas le molestaban y, las mangueras unidas a él sinceramente resultaban un fastidio notorio.

— Por cierto, ¿La sonda…? — comentó alzando la manguera a un lado.

El medico que se mantenía escribiendo sus recetas lo miró con un tanto de curiosidad. — El mismo día que vengas para retirarte los puntos, te la quito. — agregó firmando los últimos papeles.

— Entonces, ¿No la necesito? — continuó Law con los argumentos mientras se ponía unos tenis negro con plata.

— No, es mera precaución… — negó agregando un ademán con su mano sin prestarle mucha atención a las muecas del moreno, de haberlo visto habría notado que quitárselas él ahí sería lo mas pertinente. — Listo, aquí están tus papeles, cuídate por favor y nos vemos en cinco días. — mencionó tendiéndole la mano.

El moreno la estrechó con cordialidad, con ello el medico salió al mismo tiempo en que Robin entraba y él se limpiaba la mano en su pants.

— Es todo, vámonos. — ella negaba las preguntas estándar ya que estaba segura que contradeciría a todo, ejemplo preguntarle ¿Puedes caminar? Sería en vano, es mas ni siquiera le respondería fonéticamente, la miraría con cierto desprecio y un mohín fastidioso.

Salieron juntos del hospital, pero, no se irían del mismo modo, Robin ya tenía un vehículo esperando por él y ha como bien supo reconocerlo, Law se marcharía por su cuenta y con ello, su encierro lo alejaría de todos.

— Bueno, me imagino que te veré en unos días para los puntos y la sonda, ¿cierto? — afirmó la chica.

— No, yo puedo retirarlos por mi cuenta.

— Eso esperaba que me dijeras; tienes mi numero y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, por cierto, con las prisas se me olvidó a alguien en tu casa solo promete que te comportarás, es importante para mí.

— No puedo cuidar animales por el momento.

— Lo entiendo, y no te preocupes, no notarás que merodea por tu hogar, te prometo que no te dará problema alguno.

— Bueno, pero te llamaré si se pone enérgico.

— Muy bien, estaré al pendiente de mi celular.

{…}

Sin más que decir Trafalgar llegó hasta su casa, la verdad el viaje nunca se le hizo tan largo antes, quizás por la diferencia de situación porque no era lo mismo que recorrer el lugar cansado, fastidiado y aburrido a adolorido, cansado y confundido; además todos los bordos y maniobras del taxista le cobraban la factura a su cuerpo mermado, lo bueno del tiempo es que pasa sin importar que y después de los veinte minutos mas tortuosos de los últimos seis meses llegaron hasta el complejo habitacional y, de la entrada del sitio por fin a su guarida.

Luego de pagarle al taxista de mal modo suspiró y por fin entró a su hogar, sin importar que fuese de las casas más modernas, con cristales en lugar de ciertas áreas de paredes, escaleras de madera, pisos de caoba, jardines hermosos y bien cuidados, colores impecables como el blanco y demás, se sentía en abandono, tal vez por el tiempo que estuvo ausente o quizás porque en su mente los paisajes y escenarios que Kid le mostraba en sus vídeos y fotos le mostraban que eso no era vida, que eso simplemente era sobrevivir.

Luego de entrar y admirarse por la limpieza y suaves aromas de su hogar, su asombro se centró sobre todo al llegar a la cocina y observar la comida preparada que reposaba en la estufa y ciertas preparaciones en espera, ¿Robin le contrató a alguien que le ayudará por unos días? Pero, ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

— Bueno, cuando menos no hay algún tipo de animal merodeando. — mencionó dejando sus llaves en un tazón de barro. — ¡¿Hola?! — intentó mencionar a gritos, pero las dolencias en sus costillas eran fuertes, lo suficiente para impedir tal fonación.

Como ella no lo mencionó con anterioridad a modo de cuidado o alerta, le dio poca importancia, y con esfuerzo inició a subir las escaleras; ya estando en su alcoba miraba su móvil, de verdad no comprendía de las acciones o actitudes del pelirrojo, primero lo hostigaba con mensajes en cada instante, luego se aparecería de la nada y se quedaba cuidándolo por toda la noche, para después de aceptar su presencia marcharse sin decir ni pió, ¿Qué rayos pasaba por su mente de cavernícola? Meditaba recostado en su amplia cama.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos y como suele pasar, quedarse dormido es lo mas común cuando se esta en recuperación, sin embargo a los pocos minutos unos ruidos en la parte baja le despertaron.

‘¡Maldición!’ analizó. ‘Si es un ladrón, en estas condiciones creo poder ahuyentarlo, pero si es él…’ el terror le invadía las entrañas y le causaba dolor de estómago.

Sin tener muchas opciones, se aventuró en su hogar y con valor propio de enfrentarse a los tiburones, bajó las escaleras de modo pesado y doloroso; con cada escalón sus costillas retumbaban y el ardor en las heridas en su vientre se transformaba en calor, uno que lo obligaba a caminar encorvado y presionando su mano contra el vientre.

Al descender y observar la puerta cerrada creyó que todo lo había imaginado, sin embargo, el ruido ahora provenía de la cocina.

‘Maldita sea’ reflexionó al notar sus manos desnudas ‘¿Con que es que voy a tratar de ahuyentar al intruso? ¡Que imbécil!’ Se recriminaba aunque continuara caminando en esa dirección.

Cuando por fin llegó a la entrada de esa habitación en particular, color negra en su mayoría, solo adornos en cromo en las agarraderas de las alacenas, estufa y el refrigerador, la sorpresa le golpeó directo al rostro.

— Pero ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?! — clamó al observar como Kid estaba guardando ciertos productos en la alacena.

— ¿Cómo que? — respondió terminando con su labor y abriendo un paquete de galletas. — Surtiendo despensa, según Killer necesitabas alimento de varios, así que fuimos al súper y, trajimos lo que él, — mencionó apuntando a la espalda de Trafalgar. — Considero necesario para ti.

Law volteó y su asombro creció al ver a Killer cargando enormes bolsas llenas de víveres.

— Lamentamos el haberte asustado, pero Nico Robin mencionó que estaría bien esperarte aquí, ya que tu custodio no esta por la zona.

—... Supongo… ¿Qué rayos…? — Law no alcanzaba a discernir ni que carajos pasaba. — Me pueden explicar, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo de verdad?

— Pasa, que por tu bien, no podemos mostrarnos abiertamente, no queremos causarte problemas entonces, estamos aquí para cuidarte unos días. — respondió Kid.

— Eso no explica nada. — Law de verdad necesitaba de respuestas, aunque, no estaba mal que ellos merodearan por ahí, ¿O si?

— Trafalgar, — le atrajo Killer. — Nico Robin nos contó sobre tu situación con tu tutor legal.

El rostro de Law terminó por modificarse.

— No tienes que preocuparte, conocemos a grandes rasgos a ese sujeto; fue por eso que Kid tuvo que alejarse de tu lado mientras estuvieses en el hospital, temíamos que él se presentara sin previo aviso.

— ¿Y que te hace creer que aquí no sería igual? — respondió con evidente temor.

— Nico Robin mencionó que esta casa es… segura. — respondió Killer brindándole una manzana recién lavada. — Igual si nuestra presencia es inoportuna, podemos venir solo a ayudarte con ciertas cosas, y sin importar que mi hermano haga rabieta, lo mantendré a raya y alejado de ti.

— No es eso. — respondió el moreno tomando la fruta pero, en verdad que el miedo estaba plasmado en su ser.

— Bien, entonces, solo descansa y nosotros nos ocupamos de lo demás.

Law les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la sala de modo muy inconforme.

— Por cierto, ¿No hay ningún animal en la casa? — preguntó.

— No. — respondió el pelirrojo terminándose las galletas. — Sólo tú. — agregó sarcásticamente.

Un suspirito fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de Trafalgar, acompañado de una mirada represiva por parte de Killer.

En la sala, inició con los reclamos contra la veterinaria:

‘¿Cómo carajo se te ocurrió darles entrada a estos locos a mi casa?’ — redactaba el moreno. — ‘¡Estoy seguro de que sabes bien que ocurrirá si él llega y los encuentra aquí!’ — insistía.

‘No debes preocuparte por Vergo, no esta en la ciudad’

‘Pero, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ellos aquí?’ — insistía Law de modo alarmado.

‘¡Pues disfrutar de su compañía!’— contestó ella. — ¿No son tus amigos, acaso?’ — agregó la chica.

‘¡No lo son!’

‘Pues a lo que converse con el joven Killer, creo que para Kid sí lo eres y hasta me atrevo a decir que tiene otros intereses en ti.’

‘¿Qué tanto les contaste?’ — insistió el moreno.

‘Solo compartí datos importantes acerca de tu jefe y tutor legal.’

‘¡Dime la verdad!’ — Law iniciaba a perder la paciencia.

‘Ya te lo dije, solo les comenté quien eres y, quien es tu jefe, deberías de platicar con ellos para que logres saber como es que ellos también lo conocen.’

Con ese mensaje caminó sin precaución alguna en dirección de la cocina donde el par de hermanos conversaban.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda es que conocen a Doflamingo?! — gritó parándose en la entrada de la puerta. — ¡¿Acaso él los ha mandado a vigilarme?!

Kid se mantenía recargado por sus codos sobre la barra terminándose una manzana; mientras Killer continuaba con las preparaciones de la comida, milanesas empanizadas, arroz frito y ensalada de lechuga con tomate y pepinos estaría servido; aunque con esa interrupción tal vez la cena se pospondría.

— ¿Vigilarte? — respondió el pelirrojo irguiéndose. — ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer algo así? — agregó arrancando otro trozo a su manzana.

— ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! — farfulló molesto Law, quien por el grito se lastimó todo.

— Por partes Trafalgar, — interrumpió Killer limpiando sus manos en el delantal quitándose el empanizado adherido a los dedos. — No somos trabajadores suyos, no tendríamos motivos para vigilarte, créeme que te digo que yo soy el más sorprendido de toda esta situación, pero si quieres escuchar, toma asiento y te contaré lo que considere prudente para ti. — aclaró manteniendo sus manos en movimiento.

— Anda, vamos, siéntate y permite que mi hermano te cuente lo que sabemos. — Kid se acercó al mismo tiempo que le brindaba una silla.

Pero si se podía relacionar al moreno con algún animal ese sería con un gato, y uno demasiado arisco golpeado por la injusticia, soberbia y atacado con la indiferencia propia del interés, mismo que una vez que a olfateado algo que simplemente no le da confianza, ni siquiera se acercará a un paso de distancia hasta estar cien por ciento seguro de que estará a salvo; suspiró entrecortado y dio un paso a un costado tomando su propia silla, se sentó cautelosa y dolorosamente y luego de cruzar la pierna, escuchó con atención.

Pobre Kid se quedó con su desacertado intento de acercamiento a Law, aunque era natural bajo las condiciones precarias que padeciera ese chico, tomó asiento y miró.

Killer le contó a grandes rasgos los negocios que manejaban y como, por intermediaros conocían a su tutor. También le mencionó, para ganar su confianza sin dañar a Robin en el paso, el como reconocieron a la veterinaria.

— ¿De verdad esperas a que crea todo esta maldita historia de que son ‘arqueólogos’ que recuperan tesoros y que luego, misteriosamente, logran venderlos a gente con la cual no tienen algún tipo de relación pero, siempre salen vivos aun cuando sus contratos sobrepasan los seis inclusive, siete ceros?

Kid asentía dramáticamente acompañando sus movimientos con muecas que en otra situación, hubiesen sido algo tiernas.

— Algo así, Trafalgar… verás, sé que es una historia difícil de creer, incluso, es propia de una película, y sin embargo no es nada mas que la verdad.

— Es por eso que no me gusta estar cerca de la gente, aborrezco que se entrometan en mi camino, siempre es lo mismo, mentirosos, degenerados e interesados que meramente buscan provecho de algo y, con ustedes es exactamente lo mismo…

Los hermanos no mencionaban nada, era muy lógico el pensamiento del biólogo y sin embargo estaban constatando que ese gato arisco sería difícil de domesticar.

— Pueden pasar el resto del día, noche y semana aquí, hay habitaciones de sobra si quieren, pero, luego de terminar con sus negocios… lárguense. — exigió parándose y emprendiendo camino a su alcoba.

— Oye, — Kid no estaba para nada conforme en como las cosas se estaban tornando en contra. — Escapaste de la muerte arrastrándote por tu vida en el fondo del mar, nadas con tiburones la mayor parte del tiempo, eres un niño rico que no puede usar su fortuna a voluntad, tienes un tutor que esta pensando en como deshacerte de ti al modo mas puro de la burguesía y, ¿No puedes creer en nuestra profesión? — declaró cruzándose de brazos. — En verdad que eres rarito. — mencionó luego mirándolo a los ojos.

El moreno chistó los dientes, la lógica del pelirrojo no podía negarse.

— Anda Trafalgar, — intervino Killer, — Come para que descanses y, cuando tengas tiempo y si quieres te podemos mostrar que no mentimos, pero te lo advierto, una vez que veas lo que en verdad hacemos, tú pedirás que te llevemos.

— Si claro, suplicaré tanto por ello como rogar por conservar estas malditas sondas. — mencionó manteniendo su camino sin mirar atrás.

— Esto no salió como lo esperaba.

— Como sea, vamos a esperar. — Kid no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

— Siquiera has considerado que de verdad él no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros, en especial contigo.

— ¿Acaso somos peores que su jodido tutor legal? — mencionó parándose en dirección del estante donde estaba el alcohol. — De verdad lo dudo mucho, digo, ni siquiera nos conoce el maldito y nuestros cuellos ya están bajo su navaja. — luego bebió un gran trago.

— Si, ¡Pero todo es culpa tuya! Siempre tienes que fijarte en personas que no te quieren y peor, en personas difíciles. — le regañaba Killer quitándose el delantal y empezando a servir la comida.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? El maldito es apetecible y aparte, es de mi tipo. — respondió Kid acercando la botella y un par de vasos.

— Si, como la mayoría de los que has intentado ligar en vano, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que meter en problemas de este tipo por ayudarte?

— Por que eres mi hermano y me quieres…

— Eso es debatible…

Trafalgar escuchaba justo detrás de la pared, pareciera ser que decían la verdad sin embargo, semejante historia ¿Podría ser cierta? Pero dejando de lado ese pensamiento, lo que Kid dijo poseía mucho peso en la balanza, no eran peores ellos que su tutor legal de eso estaba seguro y ni siquiera conocía una rabieta de los hermanos.

Subió hasta su alcoba, la desesperación, historias y demás le ayudaron con la toma de decisiones atrabancadas de siempre, y con lo único que podía desquitarse por el momento era la maldita sonda; ya lo tenía harto, se atoraba con ella y lo lastimaba más que ni los propios puntos, tenía que quitarla.

Entró al baño y retirándose con cuidado las prendas para luego preparar los instrumentos necesarios, después de todo, al ser un biólogo sabía como usar la mayoría de los instrumentos quirúrgicos, además de que en varias ocasiones auxilió a Robin con muchas y necesarias operaciones a los animalitos residentes en su trabajo, ‘¿Cómo estarán?’ Se preguntaba al mirarse tan demacrado en el espejo.

Luego entró a la ducha y empezó con la dolorosa labor de quitar la sonda, quizás el suplicio notorio sería sacar en si la larga manguera de sus entrañas, pero el punto que unía dicho plástico a su cuerpo sería el que lo hiciera cuando menos, gritar levemente.

Y así fue, cuando lo cortó y retiró de su piel, un quejido se escapó, uno que fue escuchado por Killer; ese hombre insistentemente le llevaba comida con el afán de ayudar en su recuperación, al escuchar el quejido y el agua corriendo prensó que se había caído y de ser así, seguramente se habría lastimado todo de nuevo, entró sin tocar a la habitación y colocó la charola con la comida sobre el buro, a un lado de la cama de Law, para luego, correr al baño, al ver lo que estaba haciendo se sorprendió, ¡Estaba tan demente como su hermano! Tiraba de la sonda con saña tratando de sacarla de su cuerpo sin el menor de los cuidados, ni siquiera se inmuto porque lo estuviese viendo.

— Espera, por favor, detente. — le pidió Killer tomándole la mano. — Permíteme ayudar. — agregó mirando esos ojos color plata. — Por favor.

Luego lo enredó con una toalla, cuando menos para cubrirle su hombría y que así se sintiera un poco mas seguro, pero pareciera que ese moreno no sentía nada, lo peor, no tenía remedio debía sacar la sonda ya que no podía regresarla así como así.

— Sabes que esto dolerá, ¿Verdad? — mencionó al llegar a la parte final del plástico.

— Si, tiene que salir la “T”. — respondió Trafalgar.

— Bueno, contaré hasta tres y tiraré con fuerza de ella, sabes que es mejor hacerlo a la primera así que no tendré contemplación, ¿Listo? — en el rostro del rubio se notaba, porque se mordía el labio inferior, que no le gustaba causar dolor o tal vez, era solo porque Law resultaba ser conocido, daba igual lo que pensara, mientras mas rápido quitara esa cosa de él mejor.

Law asentía.

— Ok… uno… dos…— y cuando Law soltó el aire después de la palabra dos, Killer tiró con toda su fuerza sacando el material flexible de su organismo.

El dolor fue tal que casi cae de rodillas, menos mal estaba ese hombre ahí, lo atrapó y sujeto con cuidado.

— No soy tan fuerte como Kid, — mencionó recargándolo en su hombro. — Permite que le llame, no te hará daño. — declaraba Killer manteniéndolo en peso, ni siquiera se fijo en que estaba completamente empapado.

El moreno en cualquier otro tiempo y espacio lo abría mandado al averno y de inmediato se alejaría de ahí a toda velocidad, pero verdaderamente en ese momento se sentía débil, agotado en todos los aspectos de su ser así que con el pensamiento de “Ya todo es lo mismo” asintió; apenas lo hizo Killer gritó llamando a su hermano, que ni tardo ni lento, llegó hasta la alcoba.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!

— ¡Acá!— le atrajo Killer mostrando su mano desde el baño. — Ayúdame.

Kid entró y lo primero que noto fue a su hermano mojado luego, a Trafalgar semi desnudo pero, adolorido y sangrando levemente.

— ¿Ahora que tontería hiciste?

— Sólo se retiro la sonda, y es igual de impulsivo que tú, así que llévalo a la cama y ayúdale con las curaciones, yo me quitaré todo esto o arruinaré el piso. — mencionó el rubio caminando como patinador principiante por todo el lugar.

— Muy bien. — Kid tomó en brazos a Law con cuidado y acató las órdenes de su hermano.

Mientras limpiaba con cuidado el enorme y profundo orificio que quedó en el precioso abdomen tatuado del biólogo, miraba con atención los puntos y de vez en vez, los ojos del moreno.

— Ya no deberías de lastimarte tanto, nunca lograrás sanar y no podrás ir con nosotros. — mencionaba apretando el orificio tratando de detener el sangrado.

— ¿De verdad, hacen todo lo que dijo Killer-ya en su trabajo? — se animó a preguntar.

— ¡Claro! Incluso, a veces hacemos más, por no creerás que los tesoros se encuentran siempre excavando, ¿O si? — mencionaba el pelirrojo manteniendo sus atenciones a esas heridas.

— La verdad, no lo sé, ni siquiera sé que consideren un tesoro y que no. — el moreno prestaba atención a las facciones que mostraba el pelirrojo, hasta ese momento con él se mostraba como una persona coqueta pero, ahora, sosteniendo las gasas y ejerciendo presión podría deducir que no lo quería ni tocar por miedo a lastimarlo.

— Ah muy fácil, — declaraba Kid colocando una gasa con trozos de cinta por las orillas, sobre el orificio en el cuerpo de Law. — Bueno, no tanto, si el cliente lo pide y Killer determina que existe y que es posible obtenerlo, lo hacemos. — insistió apretando con cuidado la cinta, obligándola a que se pegara bien. — Por ejemplo, ni tienes una idea de donde estábamos antes de regresar por ti. ¿Quieres saber?

— Como quieras. — contestó desganadamente el moreno, o al menos, así intentaba sonar; la verdad era que la curiosidad ya le estaba colmando y sí, quería saber mas de su trabajo.

— Buscábamos pistas sobre la Campana del Tiempo.

— ¿El icono mítico de los nazis a finales de la segunda guerra mundial? — ¡Hasta ahí llegó el desdén! Esa historia le atrajo de inmediato.

— Esa misma. 

— Pero se supone que no existe. — agregó mirando completamente a Kid a los ojos, olvidándose de su situación, de sus problemas, de lo que podría ocurrir si Vergo regresaba a la ciudad y decidía llegar ahí sin aviso.

— Se supone, según los datos que leyó Killer, existe, pero requiere de una investigación mas profunda ya que solo hay mitos y leyendas al respecto; tanto leer nos llevó a un área de montaña pero, no hay nada seguro.

— ¿No fue perdida para ustedes viajar de regreso sin tener el artefacto?

— ¿Cuánto crees que cobramos por negocio? Créeme, si te gustan los dulces, puedes comprarte todos los campos de chocolate del mundo, las fábricas de gomitas, y todas las pastelerías que quieras con solo uno de nuestros pagos, precisamente Doflamingo es uno de nuestros mejores compradores, pero, no nos conoce en persona.

De pronto el silencio y el cambio en el rostro y actitud de Law se mostró y todo gracias al nombre mencionado. Tomando aire, se animó a preguntar: — ¿Podrías… desaparecer a una persona sin dejar rastro?

— ¿Por qué no mejor desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para esa persona? Así estarías libre de cargo de consciencia, que se ve tienes mucha, y vivir a plenitud en donde mas te guste. — aclaró Kid apretándole el muslo.

Esos toques para Trafalgar resultaban quemaduras emocionales, y por ende, las aborrecía, retiró su pierna de modo evidente.

— Bueno, ¿terminarás de ducharte? Digo, para esperar por ti, ¿A menos que quieras que entre contigo y talle tu espalda? — preguntó coqueto Kid.

— ¡Claro! — respondió Trafalgar. — Me gustaría tanto como recibir una picadura de medusa. — agregó cubriéndose la parte baja de su cuerpo, sus faenas casi terminaban o eso creía.

— Oye, no te iras a dormir ya ¿O si?

— Si, ¿Por qué?

— Por que tienes que comer, lo que Killer cocina sabe delicioso te lo puedo garantizar, además, no has comido nada en todo el día y debes hacerlo.

— Tú no me dices que hacer y que no. — atajó de inmediato Trafalgar girándose con evidente dolor a un lado, y cubriéndose con el edredón.

— Bueno, estará en la cocina envuelta en papel aluminio para cuando te de hambre la busques por tu cuenta, ¡Niño mimado! Será mejor que disfrutes de lo que tienes por el tiempo que te queda, porque aunque no lo quieras aceptar, ya tienes un pie en nuestras rutas y ni siquiera lo has descubierto. — agregó llevándose la charola consigo y azotando la puerta.

No mentía, conocía bien de las intenciones de Kid entonces, ¿Por qué no lanzarse al mundo? ¿Por qué no tratar de confiar en ese sujeto que llegó de la nada a su vida? ¡Porque efectivamente no le conocía! ¿En que diablos pensaba siquiera al darle espacio en su mente a esas dudas? ¿Acaso necesitaba otro recordatorio de lo que le pasaría de querer independizarse completamente del poder de Doffy? ¿Acaso ya se le habían olvidado todo que las cicatrices marcadas en su cuerpo significaban? Ni él mismo lograba darse una respuesta; por el momento trataría de descansar y esperaría por alguna señal para por fin decidirse si tomaba la aventura de lo desconocido y a afrontaba todo en compañía de ese par de raros que estaban entrando de modo abrupto a su vida, o, quedarse amarrado al trabajo que aunque le gustaba y tuviese buenos compañeros, no lograba disfrutar a plenitud gracias a las horrendas intromisiones de ese sujeto que, no solo le amargaba la vida, sino que también lo hacía miserable y lo peor, conocido y hasta cierto punto resignado a tomarlo del mismo modo: sin defenderse.

— Visto así. — susurró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos pronto con la actualización y recuerde, comentarios y demás será un honor leerlos en sus valiosos reviews, gracias por el tiempo invertido en leer, nos vemos, bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a tod@s! Perdonen la tardanza, aquí les dejo la continuación de este escrito...  
> Gracias Kotetsu Kaburagi (KuroKote.93) por ayudarme con las correcciones.

{5}

Sus despertares siempre los marcaba su alarma, aunque en ese momento lo que sacudió su ser fue el aroma al café, abrió los ojos pesada y lentamente y ahí lo vio, Kid estaba sentado a su lado sosteniendo la enorme taza con el vicio.

— Lo manda Killer, insiste en que es una cantidad ridícula de café la que consumes, pero como tienes en exceso suponemos que estas acostumbrado, lo que si no supo ver es si le pones azúcar o no, ya que no encontramos en la alacena.

Intentó girarse y tomar la taza ya que le parecía una grosería mantener a ese chico con la mano suspendida, y la educación que le dio su padre lo representaba con claridad, pero el dolor le detuvo a medio giro, nunca se hubiera imaginado que las molestias se presentarían tan cargadas al girarse de perfil, pero así era.

— Tranquilo… — mencionó Kid poniéndose de pie y acomodando la taza en el buro. — No tengo prisa, toma tu tiempo.

Luego de que por fin se girara suspiró pesadamente, el maldito dolor de las costillas y el estirar de la piel en su herida le dificultaban aun mas mantenerse firme ante ese chico, no quería aproximaciones innecesarias con él.

— Gracias…— incluso esquivaba la vista.

Vaya cambios de sucesos, no hace mucho que Law se desfiló frente a él de un modo tan seductor y ahora, ni siquiera estaba vestido y lo mas resaltable, él estaba en su casa, lo tenía al alcance y al mismo tiempo tan lejos que su mal humor afloraba. — ¿Bajarás a desayunar? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Primero debo vestirme y luego, si, creo que si… — respondió tomando su taza.

— Si necesitas algo avísame, tienes el móvil a un lado y yo, el mío en la bolsa. — mencionó señalándole la parte trasera de su pantalón y guiñándole.

— Demasiadas cosas desagradables tan temprano.

— ¡Púdrete! — refunfuñó Kid manteniendo el andar por el pasillo del segundo piso.

El moreno disfrutó del primer trago del vicio, el placer por el líquido nunca antes se expuso de ese modo: La calidez recorriéndole la garganta, calentando su interior y energizándole completamente; tomó su móvil y vio un par de mensajes de Nico Robin, pero por la faena nocturna anterior no los respondió, los abrió y uno de ellos mencionaba una visita propia al día siguiente (Ese) y por las horas que escribió no tardaba en llegar.

Se puso de pie como pudo, se enredó en la sabana de su cama y comenzó a buscar prendas holgadas, no necesitaba nada ajustado por el momento. Entró al baño del modo mas cotidiano, se ducho con rapidez propia de un convaleciente, cambió la gasa y revisó los puntos frente al espejo, se veían enrojecidos gracias al esfuerzo propio de la piel tratando de mantenerse unida entre si pero nada que no pudiera solucionar con reposo o, en su defecto, quitarlos antes de tiempo.

Luego de vestirse con un pants suelto y una camiseta mínimo 3 tallas más grandes de lo propio, y pantuflas, comenzó a bajar las escaleras; para su sorpresa Robin ya estaba en el lugar, bebiendo café y conviviendo con los hermanos.

— Trafalgar. — mencionó poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Por favor, continua con tu bebida, estoy bien, gracias.

— Anda, toma asiento. — Kid insistía en tratar de comportarse cordial con él.

— No me digas que hacer.

Y de nuevo, lo dejó con el banco vacío, se sentó a aun lado de la morena.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo regresará Vergo? — esa era la verdadera cuestión que le interesaba, poco o nada le importaba que ese par de chicos merodearan su casa o se deslizaran en la misma como si fuese propia, no, no le que realmente le causaba ansiedad era saber que tarde que temprano Vergo o el propio Doflamingo iría a verlo, ¿Qué pasaría si llegaban y esas personas estaban a su lado?

— La verdad no tengo idea Trafalgar, al parecer los negocios no están marchando a como lo esperaban y, posponen el regreso cada tercer día.

— ¿Cada tercer día? — mencionó. — ¿Hace cuando fue la ultima vez que pospusieron el regreso? Vamos Robin-ya sabes tan bien como yo que no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros que ellos permanezcan aquí.

— No te preocupes por nosotros, rarito, somos fuertes y podemos con lo que sea.

— Oh no, no con Doflamingo eso te lo puedo apostar.

— Si que le temes, Law. — mencionó Killer sirviéndole una taza mas de café.

— Gracias, — luego bebió de la misma. — Es precaución… — agregó para después beber mas del liquido.

Luego el silencio incomodo y era de esperarse después de todo, ¿Qué tenían en común los saqueadores, la veterinaria y el biólogo marino? Aparte de un potencial y peligroso ‘predador’ que de descuidarse los engulliría, masticaría para luego escupir sus restos al aire, por supuesto: Nada más.

Agregando a eso el echo de que Law meramente mantenía contacto, personal con la joven y que sus reuniones casi siempre se trataban de trabajo, no había nada de que platicar con los aventureros, al menos no para el biólogo ya que no quería tener nada mas que ver con ellos, porque muy diferente puede ser una relación a distancia y por teléfono que, ya estando en frente con la misma; ejemplo: No era lo mismo pelear con Kid por mensaje, que hacerlo en persona, y ¿Si se molestaba por el mismo comentario dicho antes? ¿Cómo defenderse de una persona curtido por los accidentes y que conoce del dolor? Trafalgar le temía, su musculatura fácilmente le doblaba el tamaño, y esos casi 10 centímetros de altura sobrante en un hombre así, sí mercaban una diferencia a considerar.

El nerviosismo era más que evidente.

— Tranquilo Law, — incluso Robin trataba de calmarlo. — Nunca te he mentido o defraudado en estas cuestiones y puedo darte mi palabra de que por estos días, estarán bien. — mencionó tomándole la mano y frotando con cariño el reverso de la misma con el pulgar.

Asintió de modo automático para luego preguntar:

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a este par de lunáticos? — y para cuando recapacitó de sus palabras, ya las había escupido, pero así era él después de todo.

Eso para Killer fue un insulto que aunque no marcado le golpeaba, tantas atenciones que se tomaba para que al final le llamaran de ese modo, bueno, ser persona caritativa siempre presentaba sus altibajos y con ese chico, no dejaría de serlo por unas cuantas palabras que bien sabía, por los mensajes de Kid, eran habituales.

— Bueno, son comerciantes… — Robin trataba de mencionar lo que eran pero, disfrazando un poco la verdad, sabía que le habían comentado a que se dedicaban, más no tenía el conocimiento completo de la historia.

— Mentirosa, — interrumpió el moreno sonriendo. — Según ellos son cazadores de tesoros. — se podía saborear la burla en esas palabras y ni siquiera trataba de ocultar semejante mofa. — Perdón ‘Arqueólogos recuperadores’. — agregó enfatizando las comillas en esa frase.

— De echo, — dudó la veterinaria. — Lo son, y puedo garantizar que no mienten en sus historias.

— ¿Qué les compraste? — Law estaba tanteando el terreno y se notaba en sus facciones.

— Pues… — dudó en continuar con la respuesta, pero la severidad en la mirada de Law exigía que continuará con la explicación, que no le dejara con más dudas. — La llave de la Diosa Atenea.

Pronto la cara del moreno cambió, esa llave rondó en la mente de la veterinaria por meses, al grado de hacerla pesada en sus conversaciones. Según la leyenda quien la poseyera lograría entrar al templo mismo del saber de la Diosa Griega, pero claro que Trafalgar sabía que era eso, una mera leyenda y siempre le insistía en que no debería tirar su dinero a la basura con algo como eso.

— ¿Y como estas tan segura de que no te engañaron? ¡Bien pudieran ser estafadores profesionales! — ante ese comentario ambos hermanos se miraron entre si, era mas que obvio que estaba buscando una pelea, aunque abusar del débil no era lo de ellos.

— No es creíble, — defendió Robin. — Ya que Doflamingo es la conexión entre nosotros, y sus artefactos son originales y verídicos, incluidas las pinturas y todo se los ha comprado a ellos.

Law tragó saliva pesadamente, luego suspiró.

El silencio se estancó en ese sitio y ahora era el turno de Robin de hacer preguntas incomodas con el afán de romperlo y, al mismo tiempo borrar las sonrisas petulantes en el rostro de Kid y Killer.

— Chicos, y ustedes, ¿Se encariñan con facilidad con las personas? Por qué no dudaron nada de Trafalgar, que digamos.

Lo que ocasionó miradas confusas entre ambos hermanos, luego una sonrisa pesada y algo aterradora.

— Pues verás Robin, no dudamos de él simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que lo podemos desaparecer de la tierra si nos llega a causar problemas, así lo hacemos siempre, después de todo, nunca nos encontrarían, ¿No? — respondió el propio Killer, si Law quería un ‘Lunático’ se lo daría.

Fue tan serio y macabro su argumento que incluso Robin se quedó seria, o ¿Tal vez estaba actuando igual que ellos y metiéndose en la farsa? Kid quien no dudaría en sacar ventaja se puso de pie y apretó por los antebrazos a Trafalgar ocasionándolo a brincar incluso.

— De hecho Killer, no sé tú pero yo mataría por llevarme este tesoro y encerrarlo en una habitación en la que solo yo pueda entrar… — mencionó.

Sin embargo esa broma no saldría como pensaba ya que Law se quedó petrificado con esas palabas, pareciera que podía ver una película de terror con solo esa frase, una en la cual él era el protagonista principal y sobre todo, una en la que no habría un súper héroe que lo salvara. Incluso Robin desvió la mirada y mordió su labio inferior mientras parpadeaba consecutivamente.

Suspiró de forma pesada y se puso de pie repentinamente, tanto que se lastimó las puntadas y aunque se vio al momento de doblarse un poco, se mantuvo firme en la decisión de abandonar con rapidez la cocina, necesitaba aire fresco y para eso, estaba su enorme patio trasero y su hermoso jardín.

Lleno con rosales que impregnaban el lugar con el rico aroma de los membrillos, incluso el césped le calmaba y le ayudaba a mentalizarse que no era verdad lo que el pelirrojo decía, que no lo encerraría en una torre sin la posibilidad de escapar.

Kid miró a Robin pero, preguntó nada, mejor se encaminó hasta donde Trafalgar fue y lo encontró luchando con la manguera, quería regar sus flores.

— Deja te ayudo, — se mostró interesado en las acciones del moreno y mientras se acuclillaba y luchaba con la manguera enredada en la llave comenzó con las aclaraciones. — No era cierto lo que dije, era solo para hacerte una broma. — completo su sentencia con entregarle el plástico y abrirle la llave.

— Aaaa si… bueno… — Law dudaba en responder pero porque bien conocía que tendría que dar explicaciones que no quería mencionar, es más, deseaba poder olvidar esas horrendas escenas. — No es… No te preocupes, gracias. — agregó.

Y cuando pensaba en continuar con el dialogo, el agua salió disparada por la manguera mojando al pelirrojo de la parte de enfrente tanto de la superior como la inferior causando risotadas que aunque lastimaban al moreno, no podía controlar; claro que Kid no se quedaría con esa espinita por lo que le arrebató la manguera y amenazó con mojarlo también.

— Ni si quiera lo pienses, Eustass-ya… — de a poco se hizo para atrás tratando de salir del alcance del chorro del agua.

Jugueteando en el patio comenzaron a regar las plantas y, a bañarse en el proceso; mientras en el interior Killer sí preguntaría a Robin del actuar de Law.

— ¿Es un rehén de esta casa, verdad?

— Y no solo de la casa, también del trabajo y de todo lo demás, es como te lo mencioné, un adulto que no puede hacer nada sin niñera…

— Y tú eres su niñera… ¿No?

— Bueno, antes te dije que sí, pero realmente su niñera es el señor Vergo, ese hombre le es fiel a Doflamingo sin importar las circunstancias o acciones y desgraciadamente para mí, es una persona a la cual no debo enfrentar ya que Trafalgar sería el único afectado.

— Comprendo.

Luego el silencio en la cocina, hasta que Robin mencionó algo que desató una charla larga.

— ¿Cómo es que se dedicaron a ser lo que son, Killer? — mencionó antes de darle otro trago al café.

— Oh bueno, es larga historia. — Killer se mostraba atento y servicial con Robin; esa sonrisa que no se iba y que a pasos agigantados le gustaba ver, le animaba a responder sus dudas.

— Tenemos tiempo, ¿No? — y Robin se dejaba consentir ya fuera con las atenciones o, los gestos expresivos de Killer que sin importar sus cicatrices escandalosas le transmitían las emociones del rubio en ese instante.

— Supongo… — agregó Killer rascando su entrecejo. — Pues somos huérfanos o, nunca conocimos a nuestros padres, o no los recordamos, cualquiera sea el caso conocimos a nuestro benefactor en Egipto cuando teníamos Kid tres años y yo cinco , no recuerdo como llegamos y ni tampoco quien nos llevó, pero nunca olvidaremos a quien nos salvó de las calles; — sonreía plenamente al recordar. — Era un traficante de todo lo difícil y no me refiero a drogas o seres humanos o animales, no, a él no le interesaba ese tipo de negocios pero, si sabía como hacerlos sin embargo decía que de tratar con ese tipo de transacciones se quedaría sin clientes…

Robin prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras y sus facciones, le gustaba la narrativa del rubio.

— En fin, cierto día que buscábamos algo… no recuerdo que o para que, se le cayó un pequeño artilucho que nosotros no teníamos ni la menor idea de que era o para que servía, pero, aparentemente para él valía demasiado. Déjame decirte Robin que se trataba de una catástrofe andante y no exagero, a donde quiera que iba sin importar la simplicidad del negocio terminaba siendo una cede bélica, en verdad, causaba revuelo en todo el lugar, nos sorprendía que regresara de los negocios con heridas varias e incluso, nos preguntábamos como es que con cada visita que nos hacía llegaba con semejante daño, pero así era él. — luego una pausa para dar un trago largo a su café y ofrecer mas a la joven, que alzó la taza en asentimiento.

— Disculparás que no recuerde muchos destalles previos a él, pero en realidad nos manteníamos como niños con una sola mentalidad: Sobrevivir.

— No te preocupes, estoy disfrutando de tu historia, continua por favor. — luego le sonrió una vez más antes de beber de su café, esa mueca comenzaba a engatusar a Killer a un punto sin retorno y ahora, tal vez iniciaría a comprender lo que Kid sentía con sus ligues, tal vez entendería el porque del capricho con Law en esos momentos.

— ¡Espera Eustass-ya! — gritaba el moreno huyendo del chorro del agua. Casi se le olvidó su suturado vientre y el profundo orificio en el mismo, estaba jugueteando con ese sujeto intimidante de manera infantil a lo que disfrutaba plenamente; en uno de los disparos del agua Kid le dio de lleno a una rosa que tenía un huésped típico de los jardines: Una abeja.

Ese pequeño insecto no fue muy agradecido con tal chisguetazo de agua y se lanzó al ataque del pelirrojo o, ¿Tal vez lo confundió con algún tulipán? Cualquiera sea el caso, comenzó a seguirlo ferozmente por el jardín ocasionándole más risotadas a Trafalgar.

Así pues la lucha del dúo Kid-Law Vs la Abeja en el jardín no pintaba nada bien para los humanos en cuestión; ¿Qué tan salvaje podría ser ese pequeño, adorable y regordete insecto que los obligó incluso a esconderse entre los rosales? Pues aparentemente podría intimidar a una persona como Kid, entonces, algo estaba haciendo bien la abejita, además ellos no la matarían solo por que si, después de todo ella era la inquilina primordial en ese jardín.

— Recuerda Trafalgar, lanzamos el chorro del agua por la derecha, y apenas se quite, corremos por esa misma dirección… ¿De acuerdo? — preguntaba Kid sosteniendo la manguera con un chorro tan delgado que no lastimaría a ese pequeñito insecto.

— ¿Por la derecha? — Law se mostraba confundido. — ¿Pero no es por ahí mismo por donde vamos a movernos?

— Si, efectivamente.

— Estará mojado, y ¿Si nos caemos?

— No pasa nada, solo nos levantamos a prisa y corremos como estúpidos demonios al interior de la casa.

— Pero... yo… — efectivamente el moreno no tenía ni la menor intención de caerse, le dolería todo y aunque fuese tolerable al dolor, no le gustaba, no al menos cuando empezaba a caminar con decencia.

— Cierto, bueno… — Kid se puso de pie de modo heroico. — Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas. — afirmó alzando la manguera, quizás ya se había fastidiado y trataría de matar a la abejita, sin embargo…

Alzó los brazos sin soltar la manguera, atrayendo la atención de ese insecto, — ¡Corre, Trafalgar! — gritó alegremente mientras el regordete insecto se le lanzó con toda la intención de agredirlo, ¿Qué extraño? Pareciera que la abeja les seguía el juego ya que correteaba al pelirrojo por todo el lugar pero, no le picaba aún teniendo la oportunidad.

Law salió de su escondite y ocurrió lo que tal vez, él con sus deducciones adelantadas mencionó, cayó de rodillas pero, el retumbar propio de la caída le testereó el picor en las costillas, se quedó con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y abrazándose con un poco de fuerza.

— ¡Oh diablos! — mencionó Kid dejando la manguera en el pozo propio de un pequeño naranjo hasta el rincón del jardín y se acercó hasta el moreno. — El juego acabo. — le mencionó al diminuto insecto que no lo siguió más, revoloteó en un par de flores y luego se refugió en una enorme rosa color vino que apenas se abría.

— Lo siento, — mencionó Kid ayudándole a ponerse de pie, rodeando su propio cuello con el brazo del moreno. — No creí que realmente fueras algo torpe con los pies. — agregó guiándolo a la mesita del sitio, acercó una silla y luego le ayudó a sentarse con cuidado. — ¿Necesitas algo?

A lo que Law negó; a pesar del dolor había disfrutado del juego con ese joven y la abeja, ahora solo necesitaba unos minutos para retomar el aliento, mientras Kid continuó con la labor de la jardinería, meramente echando agua a donde faltaba y él disfrutaba de la y tenue luz solar que traspasaba la enorme sombrilla sobre esa mesa, rustica, de jardín; el perfecto complemento a todo el bello espacio de jardín, piscina rustica y paredes de madera delimitando ese sitio, si Law tenía una bella prisión como casa.

Y en el interior de la casa, tan ensimismados estaban en la plática que nunca se percataron de que las risas ya no se escuchaban.

— En fin, luego de poder recuperar su pequeño artefacto para él, y el vernos sonrió con tristeza notoria, nos acarició la cabellera y agradeció dándonos un puñado de dinero, fue todo o eso creímos; ya por la tarde noche volvió al mismo sitio y ahí nos encontró. Nos llevó con él, literal, nos cargo uno al hombro y el otro a la cintura como si de costales nos tratáramos y nos tomó, solo así, nos llevo a su hotel y luego de darnos un baño, ropa limpia y comida, nos permitió quedarnos en su amplia cama. No sabes, la sensación de la calidez de esas cobijas, la suavidad de las sabanas y almohadas, así como la comodidad del colchón fue… — Killer suspirara y Robin comprendió que había preguntado de mas.

— Killer por favor, disculpa mi atrevimiento es una pregunta que no debí hacer, estará bien si quieres no responderla.

— Oh, no te preocupes, hace mucho que no recordaba ese día, es por eso que el suspiro me atacó, pero no es nada triste ya que en realidad convivimos con él poco tiempo; luego de esa noche nos llevó con él a lo que pareciera ser una casa de seguridad privada o algo así, conversó con alguien mas a través de una pantalla y luego de darnos una identidad, nos inscribió en una escuela militarizada. Pasamos con él, juntando todas las ocasiones que lo vimos, un año… Poco mas un poco menos, una semana completa sí la pasamos con él, ya después en sus idas y venidas convivíamos a lo máximo tres días…

Robin lo miraba con atención, ¿Qué tipo de hombre los había rescatado? ¿Por qué se habría fijado en ellos? ¿Solo porque le dieron la pieza que se le había caído? Y sobre todo ¿Quién era el recolector antes de ellos? Muchas dudas comenzaron a atacarle, pero, no interrumpiría una anécdota que le estaba costando recordar.

— Luego, hace como unos diez años nos llegó una notificación a nuestras cuentas de banco donde un deposito importante a su nombre nos había caído junto con un mensaje: “Vivan, disfruten y conozcan…” fue lo que decía para ser lo ultimo que supimos de él, hay dos opciones o ya se hartó de nosotros o la mas probable, murió pero, nos instruyó bien. — en el rostro de Killer se notaba el cariño hacia ese benefactor ya que su sonrisa mezclaba el dolor y amor al mismo tiempo dibujando al mismo tiempo una sonrisa tierna en la veterinaria. — Nos enviaba notas de sus trabajos muy bien detalladas mientras estudiábamos en las distintas escuelas, nos preparó bien para todo y aún así, nos dejó personas en las que podemos confiar ciegamente ya que él trabajaba con la mayoría de nuestros, hoy conocidos contactos y demás…

— Los quiso mucho. — mencionó Robin. — Entonces tienen casi la misma edad que Trafalgar, no me había percatado, ¿Tienes algún titulo?

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Law? — insistió Killer.

— 26. — respondió la joven y bella mujer antes de dar otro sorbo a su café.

— Vaya, sí que es una sorpresa, yo tengo 29 y Kid tiene 27… — mencionó candorosamente Killer, de a poco se soltaba a nivel personal con la joven, algo en ella le ocasionaba confianza, tal vez Robin hacía las preguntas correctas o tal vez ese “capricho” estaba terminando de derribar los muros existentes en su ser. —Si, Kid es un ingeniero mecánico experto en muchas ramas, y yo me dedicó a la ingeniaría industrial, más que nada tratando de conseguir que los inventos de mi hermano no estallen en el rostro de quien los use...— luego carcajeó.

— Si que tienen una vida interesante, Killer… — y cuando mas amenos estaban en la plática, el celular de Robin sonó, una llamada entrante la paralizó lo suficiente para ocasionar un silencio escabroso: Señor Vergo aparecía en la pantalla.

Killer miró con frialdad a la joven que pulsó el botón verde y puso el altavoz.

— ¿Señor Vergo? — cuestionó al mismo tiempo afirmando. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

— Robin, ¿Estás con Law? — resonó del otro lado; esa voz era amenazante, autoritaria, poseedora de gran fortaleza que de inmediato activó la alarma en Killer del peligro.

— Si, señor.

— ¿En su casa?

— Por supuesto.

— Perfecto, no mas de diez minutos para llegar hasta ustedes, que este presentable. — luego colgó.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, estaban en un horrendo lío, uno que garantizaba la visita de Law al hospital una vez más y posibles reprimendas a la larga, sin contar que quien sabe que pasaría con ella y sobre todo, los hermanos.

— Son diez minutos, aún podemos hacer algo. — mencionó Killer con tranquilidad. — ¡Kid! — gritó.

A lo que ambos chicos entraron completamente empapados, la seriedad de Killer de inmediato alertó al pelirrojo y el pánico en Robin asustó a Law.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nico-ya?

— Vergo viene en camino, según él no más de 10 minutos y pidió que estuvieses presentable.

— ¿Una habitación o un lugar que nunca o casi nunca visite? — preguntó Kid. — ¡Rápido!

— La mía, — respondió el moreno. — No le gusta porque dice que esta muy desordenada o, el acomodo de los muebles no es el adecuado.

— Entendido, Killer, corriendo… — mencionó Kid ayudando al moreno a subir las escaleras con rapidez, deslizó uno de los brazos de Law sobre su cuello y luego lo tomó por la cadera para comenzar a subir los peldaños lo más rápido posible sin lastimar el cuerpo del biólogo.

Ya en la habitación del moreno, Killer por estar seco se ocultó a un costado del inmenso closet y se cubrió con un abrigo simulando ser un perchero, mientras Law entró al baño y justo detrás de él Kid, ambos estaban empapados por lo que ese era el mejor lugar. Kid no se quitó nada de sus prendas no tenía caso además, de ser descubiertos ya estaba ideando el como atacar, qué usar y sobre todo, el llevarse al moreno con él. No daría su brazo a torcer, quería a Law para él con frenesí y ahora que estaba en frente no permitiría que un abusivo pelafustán se lo arrebatara.

Mientras Law temblaba por intentar sacar su ropa con rapidez, primero lanzó las pantuflas hasta el rincón de la ducha, luego trato de sacar la pantalonera pero, la dolencia era mucha al doblarse, menos mal Kid estaba al pendiente y sí le ayudó con la mojada, ayudarle con quitarse las prendas también lo podía hacer.

Sin pedir permiso alguno sujetó al moreno por las axilas y lo sentó sobre el lavabo sin escuchar replica alguna, Law estaba completamente distraído en tal fuerza y acciones; lo miró sacarle con cuidado la pantalonera y luego, a pesar del leve forcejeó los calzoncillos, ni siquiera pudo mostrar el pudor propio ante un Kid que no se estaba propasando para nada con él, ni siquiera lo tocaba en lugares que no debía ese no era el momento para tales acciones, al final le ayudó a pisar seguramente sobre el tapete y sacarle la camiseta, Law alzó los brazos por inercia permitiendo sacar la prenda.

Incluso para el moreno fue tan revelador ese actuar que una banda roja apareció en su rostro, ¿Eso hacía con rapidez por la emergencia, qué haría con tranquilidad y bajo el influjo de la pasión? Pensaba mientras entraba a la ducha, tenía que mojarse bien el cabello. Kid por su parte aguardó detrás de la puerta del baño que el moreno dejo abierta.

Mientras en la parte baja Robin secaba el rastro del agua desde el patio trasero hasta las escaleras y luego, en cada peldaño hasta llegar a la habitación del moreno, apenas si regresó y dejo el utensilio en su sitio el tirano, segundo al mando en la vida de Law apareció en la puerta, limpió sus pies en el tapete y luego entró.

— Bienvenido, ¿Gusta una taza de café? — preguntó Robin quien alcanzó a ocultar los vasos usados en el lavatrastos, así mismo se excuso preparando para ella, Law y Vergo si gustaba.

— Si, por favor. — mencionó con una falsa cordialidad. — ¿Dónde esta Law? — agregó tomando la delicada tacita junto con el plato.

— En su alcoba, esta tomando una ducha. — respondió ella vertiendo el líquido con cuidado al mismo tiempo en que le acercaba el azúcar.

Luego de endulzar su bebida y darle el primer y único sorbo, dejó la vajilla en su lugar, a excepción de la pequeña cuchara que se pegó a su mejilla, o barba, el caso es que la presumió en el rostro por el resto de su estadía que no sería para nada amistosa.

Mientras subía las escaleras comenzó con el interrogatorio a Robin.

— ¿Visitas?

— Ninguna. — respondió ella siguiéndolo de cerca, la desconfianza le colmaba, sabía que no respetaría la condición física de Law.

— ¿Declaraciones?

— Ninguna. — insistió manteniendo el paso por el ‘interminable’ pasillo.

— ¿Interrogatorios?

— Solo uno del medico a cargo, relacionado al trabajo y por una leve y desorientada corazonada, creyó que se había tratado de un intento de homicidio o, un suicidio.

Vergo detuvo sus pasos, mas no disminuyo el tono de su voz por lo que los hermanos comenzaron a escuchar a duras penas, la lejanía o las paredes estorbaban en ello.

— Espero que hayas disipado esas malditas dudas, Robin.

— Por supuesto Señor Vergo, además, no son mentiras, el accidente laboral de Law fue el causante de tal visita al hospital, de echo, sus costillas aun no están completamente recuperadas, continúan sanando. — Robin mencionaba eso esperando que Vergo lo tomara a consideración, pero todo era en vano y ella lo sabía.

Al llegar al dormitorio de Law, Vergo pateó la puerta pero no entró nada más de tres pasos al interior; miró con desagrado marcado el lugar y Kid quien lo observaba a través de la delgada apertura de la puerta, lo constató. Ese sujeto no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera la vestimenta de etiqueta le mermaba el frenesí en sus entrañas, ese hombre era peligroso pero nada que no pudiera manejar, lo miró ajustarse los guantes y más lo detestó, algo en sus movimientos mecanizados le obligaba a aborrecerlo, ¿Quién era verdaderamente Vergo?

Pero no alcanzó a analizar más, Law salió del área de la ducha y se envolvió la parte baja con una toalla, luego tomó otra y comenzó a secarse el cabello; con su personalidad descarada apareció delante de su sádica niñera aun frotando su azabache melena.

— Vergo, — enunció Law como era habitual. — ¿A que debo tu visita? — continuó con las preguntas manteniendo el paso hasta su cama, justo en frente.

Vergo se tomó su tiempo, lo miró con atención y meramente alzó la ceja al notar esos puntos y los horrendos y escandalosos moretones en sus costados, así mismo observó como el orificio donde antes estaba la sonda aun no cerraba pero, poco le importó.

Siempre le recalcaba que debía usar el prefijo de ‘Señor’ ante él y cuando no, el golpe como represalia llegaba y en ese momento no fue la excepción; de tremendo puñetazo lo derribó al suelo de sentón quedando recargado en su cama, no conforme, comenzó a patearlo con saña en el vientre y laterales, incluso en el rostro, pero el pobre de Law solo gruñía de dolor.

Quien también gruñía era el propio Kid, apretaba los puños, mordía su camiseta para no dejar escapar su voz, y rogaba al cielo por la paciencia para no salir de detrás de la puerta y apalear a ese maldito, asesinarlo de poder y dejarlo ahí; nadie de los que estaba presentes podía desear que Law se recuperara como él, a nadie le interesaba tanto como a él, pero, ¿Cómo demostrárselo y que le quedara claro? ¿Cómo entrar en la coraza que ahora comprendía porque existía en el moreno? De repente la voz del sádico guardián le regresó al preciso momento, pensar en su romance no era lo más conveniente.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes olvidar usar el ‘Señor’ ante mí?! — insistía con las patadas tan fuertes que el cuerpo de Law imitaba a la perfección un tambor. — ¡Sigues siendo un mocoso mal agradecido! — mencionó antes de detenerse.

Law lo vio a lo alto mientras respiraba con pesar, limpió la sangre de su boca con el reverso de la mano, pero no mencionó algo más, esperaba la respuesta.

— Solo he venido por que Doflamingo lo pidió, pero, como estás a lo debido, me puedo marchar no sin antes recordarte que ni se te ocurra pensar en marcharte, sabes que te encontraría sin importar el lugar y el castigo sería peor que la fiesta de cumpleaños, te lo digo como advertencia al mismo tiempo en que me preocupo por ti, ¿Lo sabes no? — agregó acuclillándose y tirándole del cabello, obligándolo a verle directo a los ojos sin importar que usara sus gafas oscuras y exageradas.

Robin solo podría comportarse como siempre: Mera espectadora. Intentar ayudarlo solo le garantizaría otra paliza, ya lo había constatando hace tiempo cuando recién llegó hasta esa corporación y trató de detener una tanda de bofetadas en contra del joven, no solo obtuvo un golpe en el rostro que la dejó en el suelo, sino que miró en primera fila como al pobre de Law no solo le abofeteaban sino desnudaban y, casi sodomizaban, tragó saliva pesadamente y escuchó cuando le advirtieron que sería la ultima vez que interfería en los castigos, de lo contrario serían peores, para él.

A partir de ahí, ella se quedó en ese sitio solo por Law, si le gustaba su trabajo, pero sentía que ese joven le necesitaba mas. Y ahora, una vez mas estaba solo contemplando y rogando para que Vergo se detuviera, le rompería la otra costilla y esta vez, lo mataría.

Los ojos acuosos de Trafalgar le demostraron que comprendía bien lo que mencionaba, solo apretó los parpados y esperó por el puñetazo extra del castigo, aunque esta vez no hubo más. Vergo se puso de pie, sacudió su pantalón negro lustroso perfectamente planchado y se dio la vuelta.

Law comenzó a respirar con fuerza; mientras Robin lo miraba atenta esperando la misma reacción que en el hospital cuando alcanzó su móvil para hablar con los hermanos, pero solo apretó su costado, no estaba tan mal.

— Robin, — interrumpió Vergo su mirar al moreno. — ¿Traes tu auto?

— No, Señor Vergo.

— Bueno, llévame al aeropuerto y de regreso, dejas mi auto en mi casa, después, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

— Como diga, Señor Vergo.

Mirándolo con pena cargada y el llanto a punto de aflorar, sonrió y le señaló a Law que lo seguiría y cumpliría con esas órdenes. Esa era la seña entre los dos, él sabía que regresaría apenas cumpliendo con los mandatos de Vergo, así que asintió.

El caso de Killer fue muy distinto, con el sigilo propio de un gato salió de donde se ocultaba y observó por la ventana el auto de Vergo, apenas marcó el trayecto sacó sus llaves y advirtió a Kid.

— ¡Ey! — gritó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta del baño. — Atiende a Trafalgar, seguiré a Robin por si las dudas.

Pero Law temía por la integridad de su amiga, así que alcanzó a sujetar el pantalón de una de las pantorrillas del rubio.

— No… — mencionó a duras penas, estaba trabado por el dolor y su mano temblaba al igual que su voz. — No…

— No te preocupes, no me verá, no meteré en problemas a Robin, ha sido linda con nosotros, te pido tu confianza Law. — Killer se acuclilló y le apretaba el antebrazo, estaba frío tal vez por el propio dolor, o la mojada previa, no necesitaban un resfrió en ese pobre chico.

Kid ya estaba parado al borde de la cama, que quedaba justo en frente de la ventana que daba a la calle, miraba como se alejaba más el auto de Vergo.

— Lo perderás, anda ya, yo me quedó con él. — mencionó el pelirrojo.

Killer salió corriendo, mientras Kid se mantenía de pie junto a la ventana.

Observó como encendió la moto que astutamente aparcaron a dos casas de distancia de la de Law, así no habría ni quien los relacionará con él.

Un quejido por parte del moreno le regresó al instante, se acercó y con cautela lo alzó en peso, lo recostó sobre la cama y después de cubrirle de la cintura para abajo:

— Espera, dame unos minutos. — mencionó saliendo de su habitación con sigilo; su sexto sentido le insistía que checará todo en la casa en ambas plantas, que no fuera ser que Vergo se regresará y el desastre se desatará en ese sitio, no era que le temiera, pero si optaba por resguardar la seguridad de Law y su bienestar. Comenzaba a comprender el porque de la estadía de Robin aun cuando ella se pudiera marchar sin miedo alguno.

Bajó con cautela las escaleras, luego de revisar bien la primer planta, cerró la puerta con llave y todas las ventanas con pestillo, luego subió a la segunda planta e imitó la acción en las ventanas para al final regresar con Trafalgar que ni siquiera se movió, la herida del estómago a pesar de mantenerse cerrada por los puntos, sangraba y ni mencionar el orificio dejado por la sonda, ahora también dejaba escapar sangre.

— ¡Maldición! — Kid fruncía el entrecejo al curar con el mayor posible cuidado que sus toscas manos pudieran brindar esas heridas, — No estoy seguro de que esto sea lo mas correcto, Trafalgar. — agregó presionando con cuidado las gasas contra la piel lacerada. — Deberíamos pedir ayuda de un medico profesional.

— No hace… falta… — mencionó el moreno manteniendo uno de sus ojos cerrados en respuesta al dolor. — Ya pasará… — luego intentó sonreír.

— Eres un tonto. — agregó a sus movimientos el pelirrojo. — Sabes que en la primera oportunidad que tengan te darán de comer a los tiburones con los que nadas, ¿Por qué les temes tanto? Estos golpes son nada comparados a lo que te ha ocurrido…

Aunque solo obtuvo una negación como respuesta.

Mientras tanto en el trayecto de Robin que conducía el auto ultimo modelo de la mejor marca, tecnología rusa propiedad y propiedad de Vergo observaba como una motocicleta rápida, usada en las pistas para carreras los seguía de cerca, tanto que a la joven una leve sorpresa le golpeó en el rostro al ver la chapada melena que sobresalía del casco y darse cuenta que se trataba de Killer.

Parpadeó en un par de ocasiones para mitigar tal emoción y luego se centró de nuevo en el trayecto, Vergo solo mensajeaba y ni cuenta se daba de tal actuar, fue tanto el valor del rubio que en un cambio de luces se detuvo al costado del propio lado de Vergo, lo miró a través de la negrura del cristal del casco, incluso sonrió para si mismo y luego de que la luz cambiara a verde, aceleró de tal modo que levantó la llanta frontal de la moto y los pasó con facilidad en dirección del aeropuerto.

Unos minutos después Robin y Vergo llegaban hasta el mismo sitio. Robin se ofreció a llevarle el pequeño maletín, a como era lo usual, trató de verse de lo mas común.

— ¿Tomará un vuelo comercial, Señor Vergo? — preguntó con curiosidad la Veterinaria.

— No seas tonta, ¿Cómo siquiera se te ocurre eso? El jet de Doffy espera por mí.

— Tiene razón, disculpe el atrevimiento.

— ¿Por qué estas tan distraída y ansiosa? — preguntó girándose para verle el rostro.

— Es sólo que estoy un poco cansada, han sido noches y días pesados, ya sabe, cuidando de Law y, el parque, tuve unas cirugías de emergencia en el acuario… Disculpe mi comportamiento. — Robin se merecía el ‘Oscar’ por tal actuación bajo semejantes circunstancias; Vergo la acribillaba con la mirada esperando cualquier error que delatara la verdadera naturaleza de ese comportamiento, mientras el propio Killer se desfilaba a escasos cinco pasos de distancia, ¡Estaba completamente loco al pasar por detrás de ese hombre! ¿Qué intentaba?

— Si tienes razón, supongo que abusamos de ti en ese aspecto, — respondió luego de escudriñar a fondo de esa mujer y darse cuenta de que su actuar era el mismo de siempre. — Sabes, deberías de dejar a Trafalgar por su cuenta. — mencionó Vergo girándose en dirección a la puerta de abordaje.

Al momento del giro chocó con un corpulento hombre derribándole al instante.

Pobre joven rubio cayó al suelo sobre su posterior; Robin tuvo que esconder incluso el gemido de la sorpresa: Killer estaba en el suelo sobre su propio trasero.

— Oh vaya, de verdad lo siento mucho. — mencionó el rubio recogiendo su móvil y apoyándose en el suelo con ambas manos, manteniéndose sentado. — No me percaté por ir revisando mi móvil, le pido una disculpa.

A lo que Vergo respondió con tenderle la mano y ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Ante otras personas ese hombre así mostraba su apariencia, dócil, caballeroso, generoso y sobre todo recto y cordial, nada comparado con sus verdaderos colores.

Killer sujetó esa diestra y se puso de pie, sacudió su trasero y luego de disculparse nuevamente se dirigió a los sanitarios; el verdadero propósito de tal escena fue fotografiar a Vergo y luego, enviar la imagen a cierto joven que le ayudaba en cuestiones de información de todo ser humano en la tierra: Sabo.

No solo sabía buscar de una sola persona, también lograba falsificar documentación cualquiera para quien fuese, claro por la correcta cantidad de dinero, por supuesto. Luego esperó unos minutos para enviarle un mensaje a Robin diciéndole: ‘— Esperaré por ti en la tienda de recuerdos, sin prisas, sin miedos. — ‘

Robín no se animó a revisar el celular al sentir la vibración, al contrario se mantuvo pegada a su guión como buena actriz, entregó el maletín, esperó a que cruzará la conexión entre el aeropuerto y el jet privado, vio como se alejaba el mismo avión y se movió del cristal hasta que desapreció de su vista, así lo hacia siempre y así lo hizo en ese momento.

Apenas se alejó, tomó aire profundamente, sacó su móvil de una de las bolsas de la pequeña chamarrita negra de cuero, de esas que solo le cubría el busto mostrando las grandes curvas que poseía y revisó con atención, luego sonrió ante tal mensaje tosco y frío pero que al mismo tiempo le infundía confianza.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad, bueno la que esas altas zapatillas de piel le podían permitir, además el vestido entallado de licra color violeta tampoco le dejaba muchas opciones al momento de dar la zancada, con cada una de las mismas sentía que una parte pequeña de su trasero podría verse a lo que de vez en cuando tiraba con leve vergüenza ajustándolo. Entró en la tienda de recuerdos aunque solo veía peluches, tarjetas y demás, pero de Killer nada. No fue hasta que de una estantería de peluches un oso multicolor le habló:

— ¿Por fin se marchó la sádica niñera? — se escuchó con voz completamente fingida y chillona, sacudiéndose de un lado al otro.

— Si, ahora si ya podemos marcharnos, perdona la espera. — respondió retomando esa sonrisa que a Killer le agradaba ver. — Gracias por venir, pero ¿Law estará bien? Me preocupa demasiado. — y con esa oración el rostro de nuevo cambió.

— No lo estés, Kid está a su lado. — Killer no soltó el oso, al contrarió lo pagó y se lo entregó a la veterinaria. — No sabía bien que hacer mientras venías así que, solo lo tomé, me gustaron sus patitas. — agregó enseñándole lo esponjositas y suaves que se mostraban las mismas.

— Gracias. — lo tomó y escondió con recelo entre sus brazos, — Está precioso. — agregó alzándolo como si se tratará de un bebé.

— Entonces, ¿Ahora que hacemos? — preguntó el rubio mostrándole el camino por el sitio y luego, andando a su paso, sin prisas.

— Tengo que entregar el auto, y debo hacerlo en cierto tiempo, después de eso, estamos completamente libres por unos días.

— Te sigo.

Después de eso, juntos salieron del aeropuerto, Robin se introdujo en el auto de Vergo y Killer montó su motocicleta; el recorrido fue tranquilo por un rato, después empezaron a jugar carreras en la larga autopista que necesariamente debía tomar para llegar al complejo habitacional de ‘La niñera Sádica’; mientras ellos saciaban su necesidad de adrenalina, Kid atendía lo mejor posible a Trafalgar quien ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo.

— ¿Está pasando? — se animó a preguntar el pelirrojo.

— Si, eso creo, es meramente una horrenda sensación de vació doloroso en mi vientre, un sofoco doloroso… — declaraba Law suspirando lentamente y tratando de sacar sus piernas de las cobijas.

— ¿Qué necesitas? No te muevas mucho, no sabría como manejar una crisis como la que tuviste el día de la vídeo- llamada. — eso sí que era una novedad; el fuerte, egocéntrico, y bestial chico pelirrojo haciendo ese tipo de declaraciones no era a lo que Trafalgar relacionaba cuando hablaban.

— No te preocupes tanto, no es lo mismo.

— ¿Seguro que no te duele demasiado? — insistía Kid buscando unas prendas en el enorme closet.

— ¡N-No! — respondió poniéndose de pie, mostrándose completamente desnudo, hasta que tomó la misma cobija y se enredó en ella desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

— ¿Quién te crees? ‘San Trafalgar Law’ — se burló el pelirrojo, aunque por dentro se saboreaba con semejante escultura viviente, necesitaba cuando menos abrazarlo y si la suerte le favorecía, no estaría mal uno o dos, o tres o muchos besos, sin embargo, el moreno no era tan fácil de domesticar.

Cuando trató de ayudarle a vestirse con una enorme camiseta, casi similar a la manta que usaba en ese instante, Law dio un paso atrás y aunque un poco de remordimiento le golpeó, sus miedos pegaban más fuerte.

— Yo puedo por mi cuenta… — mencionó tomando la prenda y dirigiéndose al baño, luego entrecerró la puerta y trató de vestirse.

Y si fue solo el tratar ya que el dolor era demasiado, aunque con la apenas y aun visible rechazo al pelirrojo y sus atenciones, retractarse no estaba en lo planeado, no, ahora debía vestirse por su cuenta. Sacando el valor ante el dolor logró ponerse tal playera súper holgada, salió aun sin llevar nada mas, buscó entre sus cajones y luego de tomar el bóxer que mas le agradara y ponerlo, buscó unos bermudas mostrándose listo para continuar con el día.

— En serio ¿Es así cada vez que el viene? ¿Te aporrea, te deja mal herido, convaleciente, casi muerto, se larga y tú como buena, fiel y tonta mascota te lames las heridas, te vistes, y continuas como si nada? — preguntaba Kid ante tales acciones.

Y su semblante era el de una persona furiosa con todo en ese instante; el propio Law suspiró al creer que ahora tendría que lidiar con otro sujeto que, por su condición actual, también lo aporrearía.

— Casi nunca viene. — le respondió. — Son meros chequeos que hace… No puedo marcharme porque entonces, la compañía de mi padre pasaría a sus manos. Mi padre no luchó tanto tiempo para que yo le dejará a su hermano sus logros con tan solo unas palizas, es cuestión de fidelidad. — agregó pasando a un lado del pelirrojo y estancándose en su mirar. — Anda, olvidemos esto y esperemos por Robin-ya y Killer-ya.

— No creo que a tu padre le guste el verte en estas cuestiones, digo, entregaría 10 compañías con tal de saberte bien, — y con esas palabras Kid logró ver a su benefactor con una plena sonrisa, si esa persona que no tenía lazos de sangre les dejó tanto a cambio de nada, ¿Cómo habría sido el padre de Law para que el moreno tolerara todo eso y más? — Pero, no puedo saberlo ya que no tuvimos quien diera una compañía por nosotros. — mencionó Kid.

No estaba nada convencido de ese diálogo, algo no cuadraba.

— Anda, bajemos. — Law no sabía como demostrar cariño que extrañamente ese chico despertaba en él así como la confianza, así que solo atinó a darle dos palmaditas en la escarlata cabellera antes de caminar con pesar por el pasillo.

— ¡No soy tu maldito perro! — le gritó Kid siguiéndolo de cerca.

Mientras en el recorrido loco de Robin y Killer tomaron una pausa para poder explicarle el procedimiento base al rubio; encendió las intermitentes y estacionó a un costado de una gasolinera.

Esa pareja llamaba demasiado la atención tanto por la belleza de la joven, como la masculinidad de ese hombre atractivo y tosco que la trataba como todo un caballero, luego de que ella estacionara el auto, él desmontó la moto y abrió la puerta para que ella bajara.

— ¿Qué ocurre Robin?

— Que todo el fraccionamiento próximo tiene un estricto sistema de seguridad y por ende, mucha vigilancia, deberás esperarme aquí por favor, no tardo mas de 20 minutos al entrar, dejar el auto, y salir caminando.

— Puedo esperarte en la salida principal para que no camines tanto con esas “cosas”. — le señaló las zapatillas con cierta sonrisa burlona.

— Son tacones, Killer. — contestó ella doblando su pierna hacia atrás, mostrándole los mismos. — Y no puede ser ya que las camaradas de seguridad graban incluso en las cuadras foráneas del complejo, por eso te pido que me esperes aquí, no me tomará mucho tiempo.

Killer no estaba muy conforme con esa decisión, no obstante, hasta ese momento el procedimiento que llevaban a cabo era el de ella y todo estaba funcionando lo mejor que debía, asintiendo le señaló la tienda de convivencia a su espalda, quedaron en llevar unas bebidas hasta con los chicos que seguramente los estarían esperando, al mismo tiempo, Killer revisaría su correo en pos de encontrar lo que fuese que Sabo le enviara.

Robin subió de nuevo al auto y se dirigió al complejo, se reportó en la caseta de seguridad y luego hizo lo de siempre, llegar hasta la residencia de Vergo, entrar en la cochera automática, dejar el auto, y entregar las llaves al guardia, quien anotó la hora de llegada y salida de la joven, por eso era que la niñera sabía los tiempos que les tomaba hacer todo y claro que ese faltante de 15 minutos estaba reflejado en la bitácora del guardia, pero la astucia de la chica ya tenía planeado todo para el mensaje, una detención de rutina por un rojo le quitó ese lapso de tiempo, y el soborno de su parte al oficial impidió la multa.

De ese modo, salió de la privada y caminó una larga cuadra hasta la gasolinera en la que Killer esperaba junto con las bebidas y ahora, luego de verla regresar y analizar a fondo su vestimenta se encontraban con otra disyuntiva: ¿Cómo treparía a la moto con ese vestido entallado y tan corto? Que aunque al rubio le gustaba ver porque le quedaba bien, no le quitaba el echo de que exponer su belleza al mundo no se vería decente.

— Bueno, ahora tenemos que pensar como ayudarte con esta situación. — Killer le mostraba sus piernas descubiertas y el asiento de la moto.

— Bueno, igual y puedo tomar un taxi y te sigo o me sigues, no hay problema. — le respondía Robin tomando su móvil y revisándolo luego de enviar el mensaje a Vergo.

— No, mira mejor, usa esto… — el rubio le mostró una chaqueta que estaba en la pequeña cajuela debajo del asiento de la moto. — No esta muy limpia que digamos, pero te servirá cuando menos en este recorrido, fue culpa mía por no fijarme que vestías. — mencionó el rubio sacudiendo la prenda con furia con el mero interés de quitarle toda la tierra y demás.

‘— Que dulce. —‘pensó ella sin mencionar nada.

Aceptó la prenda y ató con fuerza las mangas a su cintura dejando el extra de la chaqueta como una larga faldilla que le ayudó a montar la moto; el sobrante de la atadura le cubrió su entrepierna al estar ya sobre la moto, menos mal su equilibrio y ligereza le sirvió bastante con eso.

— Bien, vámonos pues. — Killer cambió su modo de subir ya que él trepo después de ella. — ¿Qué llevaremos para la comida? Porque comerás con nosotros, ¿Verdad? — preguntó entregándole el casco por sobre su hombro.

— Acepto la invitación con gusto, y pues, igual podemos pedir algo desde la casa o, mandarle mensaje a cualquiera de los chicos y que pidan algo.

Pero ninguno lo mandó, conociendo a sus protegidos ya estaría comiendo sin ellos, al menos, Kid si lo haría después de todo, así era él.

Y estaban en lo correcto, Law se adelantó y por el momento pidió el menú completo de sushi a lo que Kid refunfuño:

— ¡Ni de chiste tragaré pescado crudo! — musitó cuando Law pagaba la cuenta; pobre repartidor agachó la cabeza pensando que tal vez no le pagarían o en su defecto le rechazarían el pedido, pero Law mantendría su orden.

— Bueno, pide otra cosa, yo comeré sushi.

— Pues yo quiero pizza con extra queso y extra carne. — mencionó el pelirrojo sacando su móvil y buscando entre el sin fin de aplicaciones, la encontró, ordenó luego solo le quedó esperar.

Mientras el moreno preparó todo para cuando Robin y Killer regresaran, nada pasaba de largo ante el escrutinio del pelirrojo, desde el modo en que caminaba un poco encorvado, hasta como trataba de alcanzar los platos a lo alto.

— ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? — preguntó adelantándose y alcanzándole los mismos en la alta estantería. — No te ves muy bien que digamos.

— Bueno supongo que es normal sentirse un poco dolorido, pero nada que dormir un rato no arregle, veré una película en lo que llega Robin-ya y Killer-ya… — mencionó el moreno dejando los platos y vasos listos.

— Y ¿No piensas invitarme? — refunfuñó el pelirrojo siguiéndole de cerca hasta la sala.

Ahí se encontró con otro problema, su espacio para ocio se encontraba, como mínimo 60 centímetros bajo el nivel de la casa y en esas condiciones se trataba de un inmenso escalón que, en otros días ni siquiera sería notado; se quedó de pie analizando como bajar sin lastimar más sus costillas, prendería la tv y la podría ver desde la salida de la cocina, pero, el mando estaba sobre el mueble central.

‘— ¡Maldita la obsesión por dejar todo en su sitio!—‘refunfuñaba en sus adentros mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Esa era una oportunidad para Kid quien ni tardo ni perezoso brincó al interior de la misma y tomó a Law en brazos, como si de princesa se tratara.

— ¡¿Pero que rayos haces, bájame?! — imperaba el moreno abrazándose al cuello de Kid.

— Lo haré si lo pides por favor… — mencionaba alzando las apenas visibles cejas. — Oh tal vez te deje caer solo porque si. — agregó simulando soltarlo a lo que Law respondió apretándose más a él, hundiendo su rostro en el blanco cuello de Eustass.

Mentiría si no reconociera que ese aroma le gustaba, resultaba varonil, hipnotizante, atractivo al punto de aspirarlo con profundidad y olvidarse por unos momentos de la situación. Alzó la vista y ahí estaban los ojos de Kid viéndolo directamente a los propios.

Luego el miedo le dio el recordatorio obligado a modo de punzada en sus costillas, y sus muecas lo evidenciaron. Kid con todo su cuidado dio un par de pasos extras y lo bajó sobre el sillón mas grande, ese que daba la espalda a la entrada principal y quedaba de frente a la enorme pantalla plana.

— No quise asustarte, no temas tanto de mí, ni siquiera te he dado motivos para que me tengas miedo, ¿O si? — declaraba entregándole el control remoto.

— N---no… — dudó el moreno. — Siendo honesto, no, pero mi desconfianza es con todos, así que no te sientas especial.

— Es bueno saberlo, — musitó el pelirrojo regresando a la sala. — ¡Quieres algo de beber! — gritó desde ahí.

— No gracias, solo espero a que Nico-ya vuelva.

— Bueno, ¿Qué veremos? — preguntó estando de vuelta el pelirrojo con botella en mano, recargado en el respaldo del sofá donde Law reposaba, apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro del moreno.

Law no giraba su cara, pero tampoco se sacaba de golpe aunque si miraba a entretiempos la tele y el rostro de Kid.

— No sé, le estoy dando vuelta a la programación…

— ¿Podemos ver algo de acción?

— Aquí tienes. — Law le cedió el control y rogó porque se quitara de esa posición, en serio su desconfianza sobrepasaba sus límites, menos mal, el timbre sonó y a un principio se espantó ya que Robin tenía llaves y podía entrar y salir en cualquier momento, entonces, ¿Quién tocaba al timbre?

— No te espantes, pedí pizza, ¿Recuerdas? — Kid explicó mientras apretaba el hombro contrario con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Asintiendo se quedó tranquilo, buscando la peli que le gustara o cuando menos, calmara al pelirrojo y entre todas resaltó “Los Indestructibles” tal vez esa sería de su agrado, balazos, armas largas, habilidades de pelea, heridos, muertos, explosiones… si, sería de su gusto.

Mientras Killer y Robin por fin llegaban y justo como lo predijeron, ellos ya habían ordenado comida y el repartidor de pizza en la puerta lo constataba.

Kid los vio y se le hizo tan fuera de lo usual las cordialidades de su hermano hacia la joven que una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro; antes sí había tenido mujeres y hombres también, pero a ninguno le demostraba cariño como a ella en ese instante, ¿Ayudarla a bajar de la moto cargándola? Ni de chiste lo haría.

Robin aparte demostrar esa sonrisa pura y sincera, evidenció un sonrojo y mas se sorprendió Kid al ver el peluche con el que llegaron, ‘— ¡¿Le compraste un regalo?!—‘se preguntaba internamente tomando el cambio de la comida. — Tú propina, gracias. — le mencionó al joven entregándole una generosa cantidad de dinero que al chico puso de buen humor.

— ¡Gracias señor!— mencionó para después marcharse.

— Ya nos estábamos preocupando. — mencionó quitándose de la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

— Lo siento Kid, — mencionó Robin, — Pero todo tiene que hacerse igual que siempre sino las sospechas le harían regresar sin avisar siquiera y créeme, no queremos eso.

— Si tienes razón, — afirmó Kid caminando detrás de ellos. — Trafalgar pidió sushi y yo, pizza con extra carne y extra queso.

— ¡Perfecto! Nosotros trajimos las bebidas. — mencionó Killer alzando las bolsas con refrescos, alcohol, hielos y unas botanas.

Al llegar a la sala Robin le llevaba café latte, del cual Law podría beber sin importar la hora, el clima, el día o su condición, entró a la sala y tomó asiento a un lado observando la película que estaba viendo.

— Tendremos como mínimo, cinco días; según Vergo los negocios no están fluyendo tan rápido como deberían, aún así debemos tener las mismas precauciones. — mencionó viendo la pantalla y sentando al peluche sobre su regazo.

— Comprendo. — mencionó Law viendo de reojo el juguete peludo y sonriendo. — Lindo regalo.

— Es… algo que Killer tomó sin pensar. — se excusaba la veterinaria.

— Si, hacen muchas cosas sin pensar, son raros.

Y precisamente los raros llevaban todo lo necesario a la sala, poniendo los pelos de punta del moreno; eso sobrepasaba sus estándares de limpieza y orden, más Robin le detuvo por el antebrazo mientras negaba. No tuvo otra opción que suspirar y aceptar las atenciones de los hermanos.

De modo poco convencional los minutos pasaron con ellos 4 conviviendo, comiendo, bebiendo, solo dos de ellos: Kid y Robin. Killer sabía que tendría que llevar a la joven a casa y, por como estaba su hermano, tendría que efectuar varios viajes; del dicho al echo hay mucho trecho pero, con ellos eso no aplicaba, las conjeturas del rubio eran acertadas y pasadas las 2 de la madrugada estaba lidiando con una joven ebria que no lograba dar un paso sin tambalearse, quitarle las zapatillas era, en definitiva la mejor opción de lo contrario, una accidente horrible le podría ocurrir.

— ¿Podrías cuidar a mi hermano un rato mientras llevo a Robin a casa? — preguntaba Killer ofreciéndole su mano para sacarlo de la sala, Law en serio se mostraba adolorido.

— Seguro, pero podrían quedarse aquí si gustan, igual ya les había dicho que se quedaran…

— Tra-fla-gar… — musitaba el pelirrojo abrazándolo desde la espalda, sin colgársele del cuello; Kid estaba ebrio pero, no olvidaba la situación tan precaria que el moreno estaba viviendo. — Yo me quedo… contigo… donde quieras y cuanto… quieras… — agregaba recargando su frente en la nuca de Law.

— Solo dime que no es agresivo, no podría aunque quisiera lidiar con alguien violento por el momento.

— No te preocupes, solo te profesará amor eterno y cosas así; es de ese modo cuando esta con alguien que realmente le gusta. — declaró Killer tomando a la joven por la cintura. — No pensé que a Robin le gustara tanto el alcohol.

— Pues no es así, le gustó el ambiente y la compañía por eso perdió el control, usualmente es muy conservadora.

— Si, eso me imaginé, bueno, no tardo aunque…

— Te paso la dirección en el móvil, y la llave la trae en su cuello.

— ¿No es un accesorio?

—No, es la llave de su casa. — Law ya le enviaba la dirección de Robin y si bien apenas la recibió, camino hasta la moto, le ató la chamarra como cuando llegaron , luego montó primero para después subirla de frente a él, obligándola a que lo abraza por el cuello.

Todo eso era tan revelador para Law, Robin era su amiga, pero por sus circunstancias se le olvidó que se trataba de una mujer, y una hermosa que pudo enganchar a Killer a la primera, se merecía ser feliz de vez en cuando, ¿No? Pensaba al escuchar la potente moto rugir, cerró la puerta y trato de conseguir que el gorila rojo le soltara palmeándole el brazo.

— Oye, — mencionaba golpeando con suavidad el antebrazo. — Anda Eustass-ya, suéltame, necesito ir al baño.

— Y-yo voy… contigo… — respondió sin soltarle, al contrario trató de caminar a su ritmo sin soltarle el cuello.

— Oye, en serio, suéltame no tardo.

Menos mal Kid comprendía la situación sin importar su estado de embriaguez. Se sentó en el segundo peldaño de las escaleras a esperar por Law.

En el descanso momentáneo en el sanitario donde Trafalgar se lavaba las manos y el rostro, su móvil comenzó a vibrar se trataba de Killer y mensajes de voz:

‘— Trafalgar, lo siento mucho, pero… — luego al fondo se escuchó a una persona vomitar, obviamente se trataba de Robin. — Como escuchas, la señorita Robin no esta muy bien que digamos…—‘

Luego se cortó ese mensaje, e instantes después caía otro: ‘—Yo sé que lo que menos quieres es tener invitados no deseados en tu casa, pero ¿Podrías cuidar de Kid por esta noche? Te puedo asegurar que no es agresivo y que bastará con que lo amenaces con dejar de quererlo para que se controle si te llega a fastidiar, temó por Robin si la dejo sola. —‘y luego, otra vez se escuchó devolver el estomago. Pobre Robin, al día siguiente se sentiría peor, de eso no había duda, respondió con un simple: ‘—Ok. —‘

Poco le importaba amenazar a Kid con esas palabras, pero, si le importaba mantener una distancia prudente con él.

— Bueno Eustass-ya, es tarde y me siento cansado, de verdad quiero dormir. — le mencionó saliendo del baño, parándose frente a él. — Oh por favor, no me digas que estás dormido, no podría cargarte aunque quisiera. — musitaba el moreno, acercándose al rostro del pelirrojo que estaba oculto entre su codo y rodilla. — Eustass-ya, ¿Me escuchas? — insistía sacudiéndole levemente por el hombro.

— Yo… quiero dorm…ir… cont…igo… — respondía completamente ebrio el pelirrojo.

Sinceramente se sentía fastidiado, cansado, dolorido y sobre todo fuera de lugar incluso en su propia casa, entonces, ya no tenía la energía para llevarle la contraria.

— Dormirás en el piso, y no pienso cargarte hasta allá, no podría, ¿Comprendes?

Pero Kid no respondió, solo esbozó una sonrisa similar a la de un gato contento, de esos que se perciben en algún dibujo; sin siquiera levantar el desastre se refugiaron en la habitación de Law, Kid se recostó en la alfombra negra a los pies de la cama de Trafalgar, usó su brazo como almohada y se dedicó a roncar; un poco más tarde el moreno pensó que quizás el frío le podría golpear pero, siendo honesto, lo que le pegaba era su consciencia ya que ese joven se portaba bien y le hacía caso sin chistar.

Se puso de pie y tomó uno de sus cobertores, lo cobijó y luego regresó a dormir y tratar de descansar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, sin más les agradezco mucho el tiempo que prestan para leer. Cuídense y nos vemos después Bye-bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas por la tardanza con as actualizaciones de este escrito, pero, es difícil para mí por lo tanto me toma un poco mas de tiempo; sin más les dejo la continuación esperando que les guste.

{…}

Y de nuevo, el reloj sonó alertándolo al comienzo de un nuevo día, pero sus costillas dolían, su cabeza molestaba y estaba fastidiado, además su compañero ni mostraba ánimos de levantarse mejor era mantenerse acostado, si, mejor alimentar a la pereza una vez al año no hace daño, pensó al envolverse de nuevo en su cobertor, girarse y dormir un rato más.

Cuando la mañana comenzó a calentarse, los pájaros a cantar y su estómago a pedir algo de comida fue cuando, en la planta baja escuchó su puerta abrirse con toda confianza, recordando que Robin poseía llave y entraba cuando quería y que ahora, tal vez hasta Killer, de modo perezoso starts a despertar, mas no se levantaba, no fue sino hasta que una voz que desataba sus miedos retumbó en sus oídos.

\- Trafalgar, ¡Despierta! Y dime, ¿Por qué tienes semejante desastre en la sala?

Vergo estaba de vuelta.

Si, ellos se equivocaron en creer que lo habían despistado, Robin pensó que manteniendo la calma en todo momento él no notaría al rubio que primero los siguió desde que salieron del complejo de casas donde Law vivía, también pensó que no lo observó al emparejarse en la señal de rojo, montando en su moto deportiva, y sobre todo, creyó que no lo reconocería al tirarlo en el aeropuerto: Si, se equivocó y ahora, habría que pagar.

Por instinto empujo el cobertor grueso con las piernas esperando haber cubierto a Kid y que no lo notara, así, tal vez el pelirrojo podría escapar y alertar a su hermano y Robin para que ni de chiste fueran a esa casa, que estaba seguro, se transformaría en una casa del horror, al menos para él.

Kid ya estaba despierto, pero estaba en el baño, y justo como Law lo esperó le avisó a su hermano por mensaje: ‘— ¡Estamos en un gran lío!— escribió en el primero: ‘— ¡La niñera sádica esta de vuelta!—‘agregó. Luego se quedó viendo en el interior del baño, sin hacer muchos movimientos y prestando atención.

— No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Vergo. — la altanería de Law siempre le costaba y en ese momento no sería la excepción, una tremenda cachetada lo lanzó al suelo, pero claro que lo que mas le dolió no fue el golpe al rostro, sino todo su tórax. Suspiró con pesadez y lo miró a lo alto, Vergo entró en su alcoba, la primera vez que lo hacia y estaba seguro de que al entrar al baño, descubriría al pelirrojo, tenía que evitarlo a como diera lugar. — Pero, si insistes, — mencionó despreocupado, poniéndose de pie, intentando ignorar el dolor de todo su ser. — Tuve una fiesta anoche, con unos chicos que conocí hace tiempo en el parque de diversiones, aunque ya se fueron, solo pasamos una noche loca de alcohol, sexo, drogas… ya sabes, lo usual… — mencionó con sarcasmo cargado y justo a tiempo, ya que antes siquiera de abrir la puerta del baño, regresó enfurecido.

Trafalgar sabía que le dolería, pero no tenía porque embarrar al pelirrojo en esas horrendas situaciones; ese chico cometió el único error de haberse fijado en él.

Vergo le golpeó el rostro de lleno con el puño cerrado, tirando de nuevo a Law y estando en el suelo comenzó a patearlo con saña justo en los puntos que de nuevo, sangraban. Para Kid eso fue el acabose, en especial cuando miró por la ranura de la puerta como con tremenda patada al rostro sacudió todo el ser de Law y no conforme con ello, alzó ese ensangrentado joven por el cabello y con la misma fuerza de las patadas, inició a golpearle el rostro sin contemplación alguna.

No logró resistir, ¿Por qué tenerle miedo a ese hombre? Él enfrentaba ejércitos completos de quererlo, y estaba a merced de los elementos en sus misiones, no había sentido tanta fuerza en un solo golpe como cuando se cayó escalando una montaña años atrás, y se rompió una pierna; entonces, la suerte no le favorecía, de echo en ningún momento le había pedido algo ya que sería peor que hablarle al viento. Y con ese pensar, salió del baño y arremetió contra ese sujeto abrazándolo por la cintura y estampándolo contra la pared del pasillo, azotándole la cabeza contra el mismo y atontándolo un poco, solo lo suficiente para darle tremenda patada terminando de embarrarle el rostro en esa blanca pared.

Regresó de espaldas hacia Law, sin dejar de ver a ese sujeto; con la fuerza que demostró esos golpes serían meras cosquillas.

— Ey, vamos Trafalgar, levántate. — mencionaba tocándole sin dejar de ver a Vergo, los descuidos no estaban permitidos. — ¡Vamos hombre, levántate! — le insistió apretándole el hombro.

— Ee-uss… — resolló el moreno.

— ¿Quién mas? Tarado. — Kid no perdería tiempo que no tenía; con todo el dolor de su corazón aventurero tomó al delgado y lastimado joven por el brazo, se rodeó el cuello con el mismo y lo alzó casi en peso iniciando así la caminata por el pasillo, para luego bajar por la escalera. — Nos vamos. — mencionaba.

Pero pobre Kid, si pensó que con esa facilidad saldría de esa situación tan horrenda, se equivocó justo como cuando no le calculó bien la fuerza al viento y su paracaídas lo arrastró estampándolo contra la copa de un árbol para luego caer. Doflamingo estaba justo al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, donde comenzaría la escalinata al primer piso.

Si Vergo era fuerte, Doffy era el doble o triple y con un solo golpe a la nuca lo atarantó lo suficiente para que dejara caer al pobre de Law que solo gimió en dolor; Kid quedó sentado viéndolo a lo alto y observando al moreno ser levantado como muñeco de trapo por la mano. El moreno quedó hincado, pero estaba noqueado, la sangre goteaba comenzando a hacer un charco justo en frente, y la camiseta que le sirvió como pijamas ya estaba completamente manchada.

— Entonces, ¿Quién diablos eres y qué haces aquí? — preguntó Doffy manteniendo a Law en esa postura con demasiada facilidad. — Mucho cuidado con las respuestas que me des, ya que, de eso dependerá la vida de este jovenzuelo desobediente… — agregó justo antes de soltarle el brazo y tomarle la cabeza con tal rapidez que ni siquiera había tocado el piso cuando el rubio le estrelló la cabeza contra el mismo.

El crujido fue espantoso, peor que madera al ser rota; Law estaba noqueado y tal vez eso fue lo mejor, así ese golpe no le habría dolido nada, eso pensaba esperanzándose a si mismo el pelirrojo.

— Y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — insistió Doffy apoyándose en una sola rodilla sin quitar la enorme mano de la cabeza de Trafalgar.

— Mi nombre es Kid.

— ¿Kid? — Doffy lo miraba con seriedad a través de esos horrendos lentes, y a pesar de su sonrisa, una venilla sobre la frente le mostraba que estaba furioso. — Bien Kid, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelirrojo trago saliva, se humedeció los labios y luego agarró aire. — ¡Cuidado con mentirme! — interrumpió Doffy apretando la cabeza del moreno, — No creo que resista mas de 2 o 3 golpes extras… — agregó sonriéndole.

— Seguí a Trafalgar hasta su casa. — respondió sosteniéndole el mirar.

Una ceja en alto fue la respuesta visible del rubio antes de alzar de nuevo la cabeza de Law pretendiendo azotarla una vez más contra el piso.

— ¡Es verdad! — gritó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo. — ¡Me ayudó con una cortada en la playa, cerca del parque acuático! ¡Me gustó y lo seguí hace tiempo! Ayer vine a escondidas ya que tenía mucho que no lo veía y entré a su casa sin permiso, me invitó a comer y a pasar rato con él, eso fue todo, solo vimos películas y comimos, ¡Lo juro! — en verdad estaba asustado, pero no por él sino por Trafalgar, su frente mostraba una descalabrada muy severa, juraría que el hueso se veía y la sangre no daba cuartel.

— Eso ya lo veremos… — mencionó Doffy cargando al moreno con cuidado; y eso fue todo lo que Kid alcanzó a ver ya que por la espalda, su nuca fue golpeada con fuerza suficiente para noquearlo.

— Es un chico demasiado peculiar, ¿Cómo estas, Vergo? — preguntó antes de comenzar a caminar con Law en brazos, se dirigía a las escaleras y de ahí a la salida de la casa.

— Estoy bien, Doffy. — respondió la niñera brincando al pelirrojo, no les importaba ese chico, sería cuestión de recordarle a Law el porque no era bueno que hiciera amistad con nadie aparte de Robin, lo cual les daba el siguiente paso para actuar.

— Bueno, llama a Nico Robin y dile que tenemos junta de congreso, y recálcale que si no se presenta, Law se muere.

{…}

Menos mal el par estaba enterado de todo gracias al móvil de Kid; desde que llegó Vergo marcó al celular de su hermano y todo lo que les ocurrió estuvo resonando en el celular de Killer.

La mandíbula de Robin tiritaba; ¿Cómo rayos fue que la descubrieron? ¿En donde se equivocó? Y ahora el pobre de Law estaría muy mal al grado que ni siquiera pelearía por su vida.

— Robin, — mencionó Killer mirando el evidente estado de shock de la morena. — ¡Robin! — gritó palmeando con fuerza, ocasionando un sonido estridente. — No lo matará, seguro perdería el dinero y la compañía, o ¿Me equivoco? — preguntó Killer comenzando a llenar una maleta con ropa de la joven, ni siquiera se fijaba que echaba, solo lo hacia y a gran velocidad. — Te sugiero que tomes lo que más te importe de esta habitación ya que no volverás en mucho, mucho tiempo. — agregó. — ¿Tienes mascotas?

— N-no… — la joven solo lo miraba con atención.

— ¿Ya tienes lo que más quieres de este lugar? — insistió el rubio sin dejar de empacar zapatos, sudaderas, blusas, shorts, pantalones, ropa interior que agarró a puños y continuó llenando maletas.

Robin suspiró y luego de colgarse su llave, tomó su cartera, móvil, unas joyas y, su preciosa estatuilla de obsidiana de la Diosa Atenea, la misma que les compró tiempo atrás.

— No puedes llevarte la joyería ni la cartera, mucho menos el celular, lo siento pero, estas a punto de desaparecer. — aclaró Killer dándole una pequeña maleta y echándose al hombro la más pesada de las mismas.

Robin no alcanzaba a comprender.

— Robin, tenemos que irnos de lo contrario te matarán si te quedas aquí y a como lo dijo ese sujeto no tenemos mucho tiempo ni para ti ni para Law, ¿Me explico?

— Pero, si no me llevo ni mi cartera o joyas, no tendré nada como solventar mis gastos, necesito cuando menos sacar algo de efectivo.

— Te irás con nosotros, ya después nos ponemos de acuerdo con eso, ¿Segura que esa estatuilla es todo lo importante? No podrás regresar. — advirtió.

Suspirando Robin lo miró con cargada duda, pero sobre todo, por la preocupación. El pobre de Law estaría sufriendo de eso no había duda y ella conocía de primera fila la crueldad de la que eran capaces esos dos; Killer sonriendo se aproximó hasta ella y le besó la frente con confianza y calidez.

— Estará bien, te prometo que lo traeremos de vuelta. — le aseguró. — Pero necesitamos salir de aquí ya. — agregó.

Asintiendo la joven se puso un par de tenis azul rey y una chamarra negra, ya antes se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una playerita negra, simple de tirantes delgados, se sujetó una coleta mal agarrada y antes de seguirlo de cerca, tomó su oso multicolor de peluche, ese mismo que Killer le compró en el aeropuerto el día anterior.

— Lista. — mencionó cerrando el departamento. — La llave, ¿Me la puedo llevar?

— Si, no hay problema, ahora sí, vámonos.

Y sin mirar atrás salieron juntos, montaron a la moto y se perdieron en el trafico; en el departamento ya en silencio, el celular de Robin sonaba como loco sobre la mesita de centro, ‘Señor Vergo’ aparecía en la pantalla mientras la contestadora del móvil cumplía con su trabajo: _‘Por el momento no puedo responder, seguramente estoy en una emergencia, deja tu mensaje…’_ repicaba.

{…}

— No contesta el teléfono, Doffy. — aclaraba Vergo.

— Comprendo. — ese rubio curaba las heridas del moreno de modo cuidadoso, quienes lo vieran dirían que sentía una pena desmedida por ese pobre chico; nada mas alejado de lo que realmente pasaba.

Sí lo estaba curando, pero solo para que pudiera mantener la conciencia y que el interrogatorio pudiese llevarse a cabo, solo eso. Revisándolo con cuidado notó como 3 de los puntos en su estómago se habían abierto, y el orificio de la sonda estaba supurando una vez más; así mismo, la herida de la cirugía se mostraba roja e inflamada, sin contar que ahora, su cabeza estaba muy golpeada y vaya a saber si las costillas no habían perforado algún órgano interno (de nuevo), una de ellas se asomaba por el costado del moreno incluso el mismo Doffy quitó un trozo de hueso de la herida echa por el mismo. La fiebre le golpeaba obligándolo a resollar con pesar, su aliento estaba hirviendo.

— Vergo, trae la morfina del casillero de Robin, y una botella con agua. — pidió con tranquilidad mientras limpiaba la sangre que escapaba de herida en la cabeza, sin importar que una gasa y tela especial actuaran como represa.

Trafalgar tiritaba sin control, sus dientes castañeaban y no se lograba mantener despierto, su cuerpo temblaba en exceso Doflamingo llegó a creer que se convulsionaría en ese instante; menos mal Vergo llegó con lo que le pidió.

— ¿Sabes cuanto administrarle de esa droga? — preguntó mirando la habilidad del rubio para manejar esos instrumentos.

— Créeme que aunque no haya querido, aprendí gracias a que Corazón siempre se lastimaba, y para colmo, en regiones alejadas de toda civilización…

Law escuchaba como si le alejarán de todo, y cuando la palabra Corazón repiqueteó sus jadeos se intensificaron y así mismo su mente comenzó a jugar con él; entreabrió los ojos y ahí lo vio, sentado a un lado cuidándole y curándole las heridas con todo el amor que era posible de expresar, una sonrisa tierna fue visible para Doffy y Vergo.

— ¿Por qué te sonríe?

— Los efectos de la morfina, tal vez este alucinando o… — se interrumpió el rubio sacando el punzo del brazo de Law.

— ¿O?

— Esta por morir. — respondió la interrogante de Vergo.

— Eso es malo para ti, Doffy.

— Lo sé, pero no hay remedio. — la cara inexpresiva de ese hombre dejaba sin palabras a Vergo, tal vez no le importaba perder todo con la muerte de Law, o quizás estaba tan molesto que si moría ese chico sería capaz de descuartizarlo solo para desahogarse. — De todos los posibles niños que Corazón pudo haber adoptado, se tuvo que quedar con el más testarudo. — mencionó limpiando el sudor de la frente del moreno.

— ¿Alguna vez te contó su historia? — insistió Vergo manteniéndose cruzado de brazos y recargado en la puerta.

Se atrincheraron en el parque acuático, en el área de veterinaria antigua, misma que no derrumbaban ya que en ocasiones, muy contadas, tuvieron emergencias dobles o triples, entonces preferían mantenerla funcional a un 50 por ciento; ya casi nadie entraba a ese lugar, salvo la veterinaria y uno que otro aventurado. Decían que se escuchaban cosas extrañas en ese sitio, y que de repente se veían figuras que no tenían dueño, fantasmas habían mencionado antes.

— No, solo dijo que él sí tenía su sangre, no lo sé tal vez un amorío…

— Comprendo.

Vergo no bajaba la guardia, no sabía nada de los jóvenes que merodeaban a Law, salvo que serían dos y que probablemente alguno de ellos habría avisado a las autoridades, y a como siempre, dirían que ellos mismos lo atacaron y que, Doffy como buen padrastro llegó a tiempo para salvarlo. Lo que le daba curiosidad era Robin, ¿Por fin se habría librado del yugo y se marchó dejando a Law por su cuenta? Era extraño y sobre todo, alarmante.

{…}

— ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? — preguntaba Killer a su hermano al revisarle la nuca; una bola justo en la base del cráneo le restregaba el movimiento natural.

— Si, todo en orden, ¡Ese bastardo me pegó duro! — Kid frotaba el área mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza a los costados.

Se reunieron en la casa que rentaron luego de que Robin les mencionara que no podían estar cerca de Trafalgar; una casita promedio, alejada del centro pero, cerca de donde Law vivía, al mismo tiempo, del parque acuático y por ende de la playa, un gran punto de escape pensaba Robin al ver por una de las cortinas la playa y el parque abarrotado de gente.

— Bien Robin, tú conoces toda la instalación y me imagino que, este lugar es donde Doflamingo se siente cómodo y de hacer movimientos ilegales, los haría aquí, ¿No es así? — el pelirrojo miraba por la ventana con ayuda de sus binoculares analizando con cuidado la estructura.

— Si, aunque no sabemos si realmente trajo a Law, ni siquiera sé como esta… — de nuevo la preocupación por el moreno. — Debería de presentarme y tratar de sacarlo de ahí.

— Te matará al instante, — interrumpió el pelirrojo. — Ya no estarán conformes contigo y tus cuidados, si regresaron así fue porque descubrieron la mentira. — declaraba mientras continuaba con sus observaciones al complejo. — ¿Ya viste la entrada que tiene muelle, Killer? — agregó manteniendo la mirada en la estructura.

— Parece parte de alguna construcción… — respondió el rubio.

— ¿Construcción? — Robin se acercó al par de hermanos, quedando en medio y tratando de ver algo.

— Esa. — le señaló el rubio con el dedo al mismo tiempo que le brindaba los binoculares. — ¿La alcanzas a ver?

— Es donde Law se accidentó, — contestó parándose de puntas para poder tener el mismo rango de visión que los hermanos. — Es parte de una extensión del parque acuático, ¿No sé si él les haya comentado?

— Nos mencionó el accidente, solo eso… — insistía Kid dejando los binoculares en la cornisa de la ventana y dirigiéndose a la sala, donde tenían mucho de su equipo, después de todo, no se quedaban quietos en un solo lugar y cuando llegaron ahí por Law, aprovecharon para hacer trabajos.

— ¿Abra modo de entrar al parque por esa área, Robin? — preguntó el rubio tomando el lugar recién dejado por su hermano.

— No, esta paralelo al parque pero, debes salir del mar para entrar directamente al complejo, sin contar que el área de veterinaria esta cerrada para el público, por lo que no hay entrada abierta, ¿No sé si me explique?

— La entrada, ¿Es restringida como la oficina de Trafalgar? — preguntó el pelirrojo sacando todo un arsenal de armas de fuego a una mano con sus respectivos cargadores, balas, navajas y cuchillos enormes de sus maletas, vaciándolo sobre el sofá, alfombra y piso atrayendo la mirada de Robin.

— Si, de echo, — respondió recuperando el semblante. — La entrada de su oficina esta en el mismo corredor que el área de veterinaria, solo que ahora son dos.

— ¿Dos qué? — preguntó Killer dejando de ver al exterior y centrándose en ella. — ¿Podrías dibujar un croquis?

— Si. — Robin estaba cargada de confianza en ese par, y si ellos insistían en que podrían sacar a Law de ahí, lo harían sin importar que.

Kid le proporcionó una hoja de maquina y una pluma, Robin se hincó enfrente de la mesita donde le hicieron espacio quitando los objetos peligrosos (para ella, claro) y aguardaron; sus movimientos eran vigilados pero, no lo sentía así, las miradas de esos hombres no despertaban ni una sola alarma en ella, tal vez estaba bajando la guardia; recordando la noche anterior donde perdió el conocimiento gracias al alcohol y saberse atendida por el rubio que nunca se sobrepaso de ningún modo le brindó aún mas confianza, además Killer si hubiera querido, al momento de saber que su hermano estaba mal, y que Law ya no estaba en su casa, con él, la habría dejado de inmediato y a su suerte, y helos ahí, prestando atención a sus trazos que si bien no eran perfectos, lograban transmitir lo necesario.

— Miren, espero les sirva, — les mostraba Robin. — Estas son las entradas conocidas por el público. — mencionaba señalando la de la playa, estacionamiento y, el área del parque acuático, junto con el pequeño zoológico. — Y estas son las del personal, existe una en el estacionamiento que nunca tiene seguridad, pero, por el acontecimiento quizás y hoy haya cambiado, — agregaba. — La otra esta en el muelle que Kid mostró; se debe travesar completamente y aparte un poco de playa, hasta el área de empleados, donde esta la cafetería y de ahí, se divide todo en sectores, digamos que el área de cafetería es el ‘Punto de Reunión’ para todo el complejo.

— Muy bien, entonces, el área antigua de emergencias veterinarias ¿Está abandonada? — preguntó Kid señalándola en el croquis.

— No por completo, mantiene un quirófano funcional y casi el 50 por ciento de lo necesario para una emergencia. — respondió mirando esos ojos ámbar que destellaban como carbones encendidos. Estaba furioso.

— ¿La salida? — preguntó Killer.

— Por el muelle, es la mejor opción. — respondió Kid.

— Y ¿De ahí? — insistió el rubio.

\- No he pensado en eso. - aclaró el pelirrojo.

\- Ten en cuenta que Trafalgar necesitará ayuda médica. - Killer no perdía de vista lo importante.

\- ¿Sabes qué? - mencionó el pelirrojo mirándolos a ambos. - ¡Estoy furioso! - agregó de modo calmado, pensando en qué y cómo hacerlo bien.

Robin agachó la cabeza, Killer lo miraba con severidad.

\- ¡En verdad! ¡Necesito quitarle a ese maldito algo, lastimarle lo que mas quiere del mismo modo en que lastimó a Trafalgar delante de mí! - expresaba, - Y no lo hago solo porque el maldito bastardo me guste, sino porque, ni un perro merece ese trato. - su mandíbula tiritaba, una vena se mostraba en su frente y los puños apretados cambiaban tornándose blancos.

— Si puedes, vuela todo el maldito complejo. — mencionó la morena. — Comprendo tu sentir; yo he tratado de cuidar de Law por años y por un descuido y estamos en esto, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le estarán haciendo en este momento. — agregó mientras un puchero se posesionaba de su faz.

— Tengo el suficiente C-4 para hacerlo. — respondió Killer, — Pero le haremos algo peor y que le dolerá mucho más que perder una mera construcción…

Ambos lo miraron y sonrieron convencidos y al mismo tiempo decididos.

— Ahora bien, presten atención, este será el plan a seguir y no podemos equivocarnos o de lo contrario quien la pagará será Law. — mencionó el rubio hablando despacio y señalándoles varios puntos en el croquis recién elaborado. — No volaremos todo el edificio, causaríamos muchos destrozos y quizás algunas muertes. — mencionó con cierto pesar. — Sinceramente no me gustaría hacerle mal a quien no se lo merece, pero no tenemos opción si queremos a Law con vida; y obligar a que los jefes se encarguen de las emergencias nos dará el trofeo, ¿Cuánto tarda la ayuda en acudir a este sitio, Robin?

— La asistencia es pagada, entonces tenemos prioridad, a lo máximo de 10 a 15 minutos, menos si se registran varias llamadas del mismo sitio.

— Eso es lo que usaremos, golpearemos varios sitios importantes, primero, comunicaciones y centro de control, esto es lo que hacemos siempre Kid, lanzar el fuego por donde queremos salir y aquí no es distinto… — les hablaba. — Definitivamente saldrán esos hijos de puta.

Explicándoles con lujo de detalles, en especial a la morena que nunca en su vida había visto semejantes aparatos, les mostró los puntos y les entregó, ya programados, los paquetes de C-4, ¿Quién diría que un pequeño paquete donde bien caben 2 hot-dogs, lograría causar tanta destrucción? Los mas grandes se los guardó en una mochila especial, y le dio similares a Kid, para ella, usaron mucho menos del explosivo.

— ¿Entendiste, Robin? Solo dejas el paquete debajo de un auto, el que mas te guste y te alejas; en el parque lo trataras de dejar en un área que dependerá completamente de ti y de cuantos lesionados quieras. — los ojos de Robin imploraban por opciones diferentes, no quería ninguna muerte inocente en su conciencia. — Igual las puedes dejar en un bote de basura y cuando estén en posición, solo presionas este botón rojo. — le explicaba Killer entregándole lo que a simple vista parecía ser una llave de auto moderno con el activador de alarma. — Debes mantener la calma, las cargas pequeñas no son tan grandes como para matar, sin embargo, la del auto es lo suficientemente grande para ocasionar una explosión que consuma el vehículo, — le explicaba ante muecas con pena evidente. — No puedo pedirte que te asegures de que no se moverá pero, crucemos dedos porque no se suba el dueño antes de activarlo.

— Comprendo, y entiendo bien lo que hay que hacer. — Robin realmente se mostraba decidida sin importar el cargo de consciencia o el miedo a saberse responsable por muertes humanas.

— Kid, el domo, ¿Puedes? — preguntaba el rubio entregándole la mochila negra especial con todo.

— Claro, tenemos el repelente de tiburones, no quiero matar a ninguno de esos malnacidos solo porque si.

— Esta en la bolsa lateral. — contesto Killer. — Tomaré el área de comunicaciones central, es la que esta a un lado del zoológico, ¿Verdad, Robin?

— Si, el complejo mediano, pero tiene todo el control de cámaras de seguridad, puertas automáticas, registro de entradas y salidas de materiales, etc.; ahí esta todo para la comunicación también.

— Muy bien, andando pues que no tenemos tiempo, cuídense mucho y si se ven atrapados o tienen que regresar a resguardarse, este será el punto de reunión para nosotros, — mencionó señalando el muelle del mismísimo parque, ese que usaban los visitantes para entrar. — Primero serán activadas las cargas de Robin, — agregó entregándole un radio de onda larga, ya sintonizando la frecuencia correcta. — Recuerda, tenemos que estar todos posicionados, entonces, hasta que escuches que Kid ya esta fuera de peligro es cuando activas tus cargas, mientras mézclate con los civiles, y no llamen tanto la atención. — agregaba.

{…}

El primero en salir fue el pelirrojo; cargó con todo el equipo especial para buceo en el bote rentado para esas ocasiones, luego se dirigió lo más cerca posible de la entrada central del parque acuático, anclando un poco mas cerca del domo, para después comenzar con su labor.

Preparándose con todo el equipo, uno de los pescadores veteranos del área le interrumpió cuando subía el cierra de su traje.

— No estará pensando en bucear, joven, ¿O si? — su pequeña lancha de remos se emparejó.

— Si, de echo eso planeaba, ¿O es una zona restringida? — cuestionó Kid mirando en interior de la pequeña barcaza; unos cuantos baldes de metal con peces, redes desgastadas, y remos manchados por el uso, junto con unas botellas con agua era lo que alcanzaba a ver.

— Oh no, para nada. — el anciano intentaba hacerse entender. — Es solo que por la zona se ha divisado un enorme tiburón. Incluso creemos que el jovencito que trabaja para el parque haya sido atacado o matado por el animal, ya que tenemos días que no lo vemos.

— ¿Joven?

— Si, un chico contratado para lo de la nueva atracción del parque, antes se la pasaba en esta zona, pero desde que el animal apareció ya no lo hemos visto y creemos que se lo pudo haber comido. —declaraba limpiando la comisura de sus labios. — Pobre, era tan joven.

Kid sonrió mientras asentía. — No te preocupes anciano, tengo repelente, ¿Ves? — le dijo subiendo su pie sobre el borde del bote, mostrándole una pulsera que emitía una leve onda sonora que ahuyentaba a los animales agresivos.

— ¿Crees que eso te sirva? — insistió el anciano.

— Espero, sino, conoceré al joven en la barriga del tiburón, ¿No? — le respondía terminando de equiparse.

— Bueno, solo un consejo, si ves al tiburón, no hagas movimientos bruscos y, ¡Pégale justo en la punta de la nariz! — declaraba el anciano golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano abierta. —Cuando menos te dará un poco de tiempo para huir.

— Muchas gracias, viejo. — respondió el pelirrojo antes de sentarse en el borde y colocarse su mascarilla de oxigeno, luego alzó la mano despidiéndose para dejarse caer de espaldas hacia el agua.

El anciano se marchó apenas lo vio hundirse, otro joven valiente que se atrevía a nadar con tiburones, ‘— Están locos. —‘pensó al mismo tiempo que remaba alejándose; mientras Kid se aproximaba directamente a la estructura.

Efectivamente estaba vacío, algunos animales marinos se vislumbraban a lo que él conocía de previas expediciones; luego de unos minutos y metros recorridos, sonrió de modo burlón al ver el castillo que casi mataba a Trafalgar. Nadó decidido hasta el punto importante; ayudado por una potente linterna se dio a la tarea de fijar el explosivo que manejaba como niño con las plastilinas ‘Play Do’ forrando ciertos sectores; maniobrar el cable, deslizándolo sin mucha prisa fue lo laborioso en especial porque la corriente lo movía sacándolo de su línea establecida, aunque la presión de hacerlo bien era el motivo principal a vencer, sobre todo porque solo tenía un intento y de él dependía toda la operación para sacar a Law de ese lugar.

De vez en vez miraba a los lados tratando de observar a fondo, no fuera que el tiburón realmente anduviera por la zona, aunque ya antes había buscado tesoros en aguas colmadas por los mismos y no era confianza, meramente precaución. Conocía bien la especie que antes vio y sabía que no sobreviviría a un ataque de un espécimen de tal tamaño; sin embargo pareciera que el mismo océano quería que Law se marchara de ese sitio ya que, ningún animal estorbó en su labor.

Cumplió con su cometido y después de terminar, regresó al bote para emerger y trepar; una vez ahí se despojó del traje de buzo y se puso mera ropa de civil: bermudas blancas, camiseta azul cielo de lo mas común y una banda negra para aplacar su cabellera, condujo sin prisas hasta el punto acordado para la huida y ahora solo restaba lo más difícil: Esperar.

Killer por su parte se formó en la larga fila para entrar por el área del zoológico, pagó su entrada, compró golosinas y agua embotellada; debajo de una cachucha blanca escondía el color de su cabello, así mismo la mochila negra le ocultaba la enorme coleta rubia y esa camiseta blanca pasaba invisible ante los de seguridad. Se les desfilaba por en frente y al instante correcto ocultaba su rostro con el mapa del sitio, o con beber de su botella. Sigiloso como gato al acecho vislumbró su objetivo y caminó hasta el mismo, desgraciadamente esa área estaba cerrada al público y con un par de guardias vigilando, tendría que ser rápido para noquearlos y ocultarlos.

Justo como esperó, al momento de acercarse demasiado a esa área fuera del camino principal delimitados por una cadena que llegaba hasta la espinilla de Killer, los vigilantes corpulentos vestidos con pantaloncillos cortos color kaki, camisa blanca y un pañuelo rosa en el cuello se aproximaron.

— Disculpe joven, pero esta área es restringida y no puede estar en la zona. — mencionó uno de ellos.

Killer ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo que no entendía, incluso sacó un diccionario de frases comunes del país y buscó, con la mera intención de que se confiarán; desgraciadamente esos hombres así lo hicieron y con la velocidad propia de un experto arte-marcialista, atacó al guardia más cercano golpeándole el estómago, obligándole a inclinarse, luego un rodillazo a la barbilla para lanzarlo al piso y cuando estuvo ahí, pisarle el cráneo y dejarlo noqueado. El segundo sujeto se aproximó al instante, Killer se desapareció frente a él pero, solo porque se agachó con tal velocidad para atacarle las piernas, específicamente los tobillos; lo derribó y hubiese caído de frente si la cadena que delimitaba el estrecho sendero no le hubiese detenido, bueno en realidad su garganta fue la que frenó tal golpe, aunque eso no le salvó del tremendo rodillazo en la frente que lo terminó de atarantar, solo por si las dudas, le tomó del cabello y antes siquiera de un leve resuello, le golpeó con el puño con fuerza tal que la sangre de la mejilla y la boca le mancharon la mano.

Todo eso pasó en menos de 2 minutos, por lo que el sendero se mantenía solo y lo constató al mirar en todas direcciones; arrastró a los guardias y los escondió entre un matorral, luego, los ató con los propios pañuelos para después, entrar al complejo; todo estaba siendo automatizado por una única persona, que al verlo trató de presionar un botón rojo.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! — mencionó Killer sacando un arma de fuego de su espalda, disparando al par de cámaras de seguridad sobre la puerta, asustando al sujeto al grado de brincar sobre la silla y luego, le apuntó. Ese joven por su tono de piel, y complexión no representaba una amenaza, pero no correría ese riesgo. — Alza las manos, alto donde las vea con claridad. — pidió agresivamente mostrándole la dirección con la misma pistola.

Pobre chico, seguramente le daría diabetes luego de semejante susto, obedeció sin ninguna duda.

— Manejarás esto — señaló el rubio todo el sistema operativo, — Para mí por un rato y ¡Cuidado con hacer algo que no debas! — imperó quitándose la mochila y sacando los explosivos.

— ¡N-no puedes hacer eso! — comenzó a gritar ese regordete sujeto al ver los paquetes oscuros. — ¡H- hay mucha gente!

— ¡Sshh!— interrumpió Killer girándose y acercándosele con confianza. — Lo sé y eso es lo mejor de todo. — luego esbozó una sonrisa que aunque fuese cómica, le infundía temor; — Ahora, busca con las cámaras el estacionamiento de los empleados y, el área del océano donde trabajan en el Domo y ¡No me engañes o te meteré una bala en el jodido cráneo! — exigió presionando el arma en la frente del chico asustándolo aún más. — Bien, ahora, ubica la antigua área de veterinaria. — y así lo hizo, en ese momento observó como Law estaba en una camilla, siendo atendido por el rubio y Vergo.

— Esa zona debería de estar sola. — musitó el joven experto en computadoras.

Killer solo lo miró de reojo pero, no le respondió nada, al contrario se fijo en Robin y su trabajo, y aguardó a que ella estuviera lista.

Para Robin fue difícil buscar y localizar un auto que ella creyera no se fuese a mover, pero apenas si vio el lujoso auto de Vergo, sonrió y con toda naturalidad del mundo caminó en dirección del mismo, sin embargo, un guardia de los del parque merodeaba. Por un momento pensó en abandonar, pero luego recordó a Law y su sufrimiento, y a ese par de hermanos que estaban en un sitio en el que ganarían nada y que, por su cobardía (de correr) podrían perder mucho; actuando se detuvo y fingió atar su agujeta, a lo que el guardia vio como normal y continuó con su recorrido, luego Robin con movimientos de gato se recorrió con rapidez a la llanta oculta del vehículo de Vergo, sacó el empaque envuelto en cinta canela y lo ocultó debajo de la llanta, para después regresar a la vista del guardia como si terminara y continuó con su dirección.

Ya dentro del parque, el lugar mas alejado era el de recuerdos, nunca habían tenido la fortuna de tener un buen marketing por lo que ese lugar se mantenía solitario, de 1 a 10 visitantes lo merodeaban, pero solo desde el exterior, entonces, de nuevo con naturalidad y viendo el croquis del parque se recargó en el bote de basura y dejó caer otro de los paquetes dentro envuelto en el mismo mapa.

Momentos después, salió al área de las albercas y buscando un punto en que los pequeños no salieran lastimados se sentó en uno de los bancos de la palapa que funcionaba como fuente de antojos. Pidió una botella con agua y unas papitas; después se giró sobre el banco atrayendo, sin querer, la atención de dos sujetos que por ver el prominente busto de la chica oculto meramente por la playera de tirantes delgados, se acercaron y comenzaron a sacarle platica.

— Si que hace calor, ¿Verdad? — le preguntó uno de ellos sentándose a su lado derecho.

— Si, un poco. — respondió secamente.

— ¿Te podemos invitar un trago, linda? — agregó el segundo posicionándose al lado izquierdo.

— No gracias, ya estoy bebiendo agua, pero son muy amables. — insistió sin siquiera voltearlos a ver.

Pero esos chicos ya le habían echado el ojo y no se los quitaría de encima de modo simple; comenzaron a hostigarla con un sinfín de ofrecimientos a los que todos rechazaba, hasta que, fastidiada y sobre todo, porque el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos, se puso de pie, les sonrió y mencionó: — Tienen razón, el calor esta insoportable, si me esperan unos momentos, iré a cambiarme el pantalón por mi bikini, no tardo. — mencionó dejando la mochila en el suelo, justo debajo del banco donde estaba sentada.

Killer había visto todo desde el principio y supo ver lo que continuaría, con rapidez amordazo al pobre chico especialista en computadoras y que, se había portado muy bien, para después sacarlo del complejo. Ya había cableado y solo tenía que presionar el botón, no hasta que Robin aclarara que estaba lista.

— ¿Preparados en sus lugares? — habló al radio ya estando fuera del edificio.

— ¡Preparado! — respondió Kid desde el otro lado.

— Preparada. — respondió Robin apenas habiendo salido del área de las piscinas y rogando que no salieran pequeños niños lastimados por su causa.

— A tu señal, R. — le contestó Killer, y ahora solo a esperar.

Con todo el valor capaz de usar en una simple acción que ella sabía costaría cosas que no se podrían pagar monetariamente, Robin sacó el pequeño transistor y presionó el botón rojo. Al instante en las cargas que ella dejó un foco cambió de rojo a verde y un ‘tic’ sonó antes de que, las explosiones sacudieran los sitios seleccionados.

El rubio sonrió complacido ante el valor de la chica, y negando al mismo tiempo: — Kid, ¿Estás en la segunda posición? — preguntó antes de oprimir su botón, manteniéndose oculto juntos con los guardias noqueados y ese chico esposado ya, y amordazado pero, sin heridas.

— Si. — respondió el pelirrojo.

Sin más palabras, presionó su botón y el complejo de comunicaciones y control de todo lo tecnológico del parque explotó causando otro gran alboroto.

La gente comenzó a correr por todos los lugares del parque, algunos abandonando las instalaciones, otros buscando a sus familiares y solo unos pocos, llamando por teléfono al 911 pidiendo ayuda.

— Gracias por tu apoyo. — musitó Killer al joven llevándose su gafete de trabajador. — Si me delatas, con esto sabré a quien y donde buscar. — mencionó aterrorizándolo aun más. — Y esta vez, no seré amable.

Los pucheros del joven simplemente evidenciaron que no diría nada de nada, temía por su vida; asintiendo se alejó del lugar esperando que con todos los cebos lanzados salieran los dos jefes.

Apenas sintieron una vibración extraña en la antigua veterinaria, Vergo y Doffy supieron lo que pasaba, estaban ahí por Law; instantes después, las llamadas por los radios de onda corta saturaron la señal, llamados de todos lados comenzaron a desesperar a Doflamingo.

— Ya sabemos de que se trata, ¿No? — preguntó al ver a Vergo. — ¿Te quedas aquí o vas a investigar?

— Como tú lo creas conveniente, Doffy.

— Ve por mí, no dejaré solo a este mocoso a no ser que sea algo muy importante, son solo puntos fáciles y sin mucho peso para nosotros. — agregó escuchando como sus empleados, en pánico, le mencionaban de las explosiones en el estacionamiento, la tienda de suvenires y la palapa central de las albercas.

— Muy bien, te mantendré al tanto de lo que pase, o, lo escucharás por la radio cualquiera de las dos.

Vergo salió del lugar con ese porte tranquilo que inspiraba confianza en Doflamingo, y aún así se mantenía a la expectativa, esos puntos tenían algo en común: Su poca actividad. Obviamente les estaban ayudando, sin embargo los eventos mostraron un giro rotundo cunado una llamada entró:

— ¡Señor! — gritaban por el mismo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Lo necesitamos de inmediato! ¡El centro de control ha explotado! — gritó el trabajador por el radio.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — la misma venilla que saltó cuando miró a Kid en la casa de Law apareció en ese momento, solo que la sonrisa petulante y confiada que mostraba, se borró al instante. Y justo cuando pensaba en abandonar ese edificio, una explosión mucho más fuerte sacudió las estructuras.

De nuevo los gritos de la gente, el pánico en su parque y sobre todo, los comentarios de sus empleados en ese maldito radio le estaban desquiciando. Apretando con fuerza el ante brazo de Trafalgar se puso de pie, no le quedaba mas opción que asomar su nariz a esos eventos y eso, precisamente eran lo que ellos esperaban.

Cuando Robin terminó con su labor, se escabulló entre todos por los pasajes menos usados del complejo, y llegó hasta la oficina de Law, entró y aguardo paciente y en silencio a que los captores salieran del lugar para poder entrar y, llevarse a Trafalgar con ella, ¿Cómo lo haría? Tendría que darse una idea, y mientras mas rápido mejor.

— Trafalgar, — susurraba apretando mano con cariño. — Soy yo, te sacaré de aquí, no temas más. — le mencionaba.

Pero Law ni abría los ojos, continuaba tiritando y sudando.

— Sabía que vendrías por él, — mencionaron congelándola al instante, ni siquiera se animó a darse la vuelta, Doffy estaba de pie en la puerta. — No puedo creer que te hayas animado a tanto, Robin.

Su miedo la congeló en ese punto, si el plan no seguía como le mencionaron, la mataría en ese preciso momento; no soltó la mano de Law en ningún momento, al contrario la apretaba con firmeza tratando se calmarse y al mismo tiempo, transmitirle cariño y confianza al moreno.

— Este chico, ¡No es tuyo! — respondió encarándolo por fin, — No merece la vida que le das, ¡Si es por el dinero solo deberías de quedártelo!— le gritó.

— ¿El dinero? — preguntó antes de carcajearse confiadamente. — ¿Qué es el dinero comparado con el poder? — preguntó aproximándose a ella intimidantemente. — ¡Es mejor el poder que el dinero! Y este mocoso tiene mucho poder, tanto que ni siquiera lo sabe… — agregó alzando el puño.

A él poco le importaba que se tratara de una mujer o de un hombre, un niño o un anciano, si tenía que golpear lo haría y en ese instante, Robin sintió el puñetazo con toda su fuerza; cayó de sentón sin dejar de mirar al rubio, los golpes no eran conocidos para ella, pero no le daría la satisfacción de noquearla con uno solo, no señor, tendría que esforzarse.

Internamente rogaba porque el plan continuara a lo previsto; menos mal Kid estaba de nuevo en la escena y esta vez, tendrían cuentas que saldar.

— ¡Suficiente! — le gritó deteniendo los golpes a la morena, — No es lo mismo que golpear a un hombre, pero eso no te interesa y, siendo honesto a mi tampoco… — declaró caminando y rodeando la camilla.

El escenario estaba zanjado, Doflamingo a un lado de la camilla, Robin en el piso recostada de perfil abrazándose a si misma, Law sobre la cama que separaba a Kid del rubio y solo bastaba un movimiento para que se desatará el caos. Y justo en eso:

— ¡Señor, en el área del domo hay un tornado! — gritó Nami apoyando ambas manos en el marco de la puerta, sin entrar. — ¿Robin? — preguntó caminando lentamente hacia el interior.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste del Domo?! — refunfuñó el rubio apretando ambos puños, arrugando la sabana pero, sin voltear a verla. Cualquier descuido sería aprovechado por el pelirrojo y lo sabía bien.

— ¡Que primero pareció nacer un geiser ya que el agua se elevó y ahora, un tornado esta succionando todo! — respondió sin mencionar nada extra.

Aparentemente Doflamingo estaba atrapado por las circunstancias; podría matar a las dos mujeres y luego lidiar con el pelirrojo, pero Kid no lo dejaría y por el contrario le atacaría y hasta podría asesinarlo; si dañaba a Law delante de Nami, su verdad estaría expuesta y de nuevo si intentaba atacar a la pelirroja intentando silenciarla, ese chico que de la nada le estaba quitando mucho de su poder, lo usaría a su favor; si continuaba con el daño a la morena, la pelirroja definitivamente llamaría a las autoridades y al tratar de solucionarlo con violencia de nuevo Kid le estorbaría. Estaba rodeado.

— Supiste usar tus cartas, lo reconozco, y tal vez te puedas escapar de mí en esta ocasión, pero ten por seguro que te encontraré y te la haré pagar. — le amenazó tranquilamente mientras salía de la habitación. — Disfrútalo por un tiempo.

Nami se aproximó a Robin y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, mientras Kid cargaba a Law y lo cubría con la misma sabana.

— Es un caos afuera. — mencionaba la pelirroja. — Las ambulancias están abarrotando las instalaciones, hay varios heridos de gravedad pero, por las mismas estampidas humanas.

— Gracias. — respondía Robin con pesadez.

— Ni lo agradezcas, no sé que esta pasando pero, no quiero saberlo tampoco lo que sí quiero es que se marchen, ese hombre no estará para nada conforme.

Así lo hicieron, se mezclaron entre los civiles que ni se fijaban quien estaba a su lado, lo que les importaba era salir de ese infierno.

Mientras Killer se encontró con Vergo en el estacionamiento, sobre todo para ganar un poco de tiempo. De inmediato lo reconoció como el chico de la moto y el del aeropuerto.

— Sabía que no eras un civil ordinario, aunque seré honesto y reconoceré que no tenía idea de cuan especial eras. — declaraba Vergo mirándolo y dedicándole mucho rencor, su auto estaba incendiándose detrás de Killer junto con otros vehículos.

— Bueno, y ahora que lo sabes, ¿Qué procede? — Killer no se dejaba amenazar y se mantenía en su posición sin importarle los empujones y gritos de la gente que actuaba como animales en estampida.

— Por el momento, tengo asuntos más importantes que preocuparme por ti, sin embargo, te buscaré después y te quitaré algo que compense el auto, y el desastre. — mencionó el de cabello negro dándole la espalda.

De un salto Killer se giró y comenzó a correr en dirección del bote, si el plan se habría cumplido al pie de la letra, los otros ya estarían en el esperando.

Nami los acompañó hasta el bote y se marcho sin preguntar algo al respecto, Robin solo le dedicó una mirada triste y agradecida al mismo tiempo.

En ese preciso instante Killer apareció corriendo en frente de ellos, trepó al bote de un salto y luego de encenderlo arrancó introduciéndose en el océano, perdiéndose entre tanto azul pero, sabiendo que lo que acababan de hacer les costaría mucho a la larga y por lo tanto, deberían de mantener bien la vigilancia y saberse enterados de las repercusiones futuras.

{…}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, ya trabajo en la continuación. ¡Nos vemos pronto bye-bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También les traigo esta actualización, muchas gracias por leer, sin más, les dejo para que lean no sin antes agradecer a Trafalgar Kai por las correciones y desatoros, junto con Kotetsu Kaburagi, sin ustedes no podría ni avanzar un par de capitulos, ¡Gracias chicas, las adoro!

{…}

_‘¡Maldición!’ — peleaba Law. — ‘¿Estoy muerto?’ — se preguntaba al sentirse inmóvil, sin mucha sensación en su ser, salvo flotar de modo reconfortante. — ‘Si, seguramente eso pasó, ¿Cómo estará Eustass-ya?’ — se preguntaba mirando la espesa negrura que le envolvía. — ‘¿Con que así es estar muerto? ¡No es tan malo!’ — aseguraba cerrando los ojos._

_— ‘¡Oh pero claro que lo es!’ — le respondían. — ‘No estas muerto, hijo, solo estas en un proceso difícil de recuperación, aunque ya es tiempo de que abras los ojos y, veas lo que ocurre.’ — Corazón estaba a su lado, apretándole la mano con fuerza y besándola al mismo tiempo. — ‘Solo debes saber que todo lo que hice es por tu bien.’ — agregaba sonriéndole plenamente. — ‘Ahora, despierta porque estas asustando horriblemente a tus compañeros, y por cierto, te dolerá, pero estarás bien.’ — Corazón iniciaba a desaparecer ante las lágrimas de Law. — ‘Recuerda que te amo, Law.’ — fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de abrir los ojos con pesado dolor, en especial del lado derecho, ya que la descalabrada abarcaba gran parte de su frente._

Un techo desconocido, un aroma diferente, una calidez extraña, ¿Dónde estaba? Tragando saliva con dificultad, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que, quien le sostenía la mano no era otro que Kid, ¡Estaba con vida! Pero, ¡¿Cómo?! Y ¿Doflamingo? Y ¿Killer? Sobre todo, ¡¿Robin estaba con bien?!

— Ro- Robin… — susurró esperando que Kid despertara y le respondiera, pero no fue otra que la misma chica quien le habló, estaba entrando a la alcoba con café para Kid.

— ¡Trafalgar! — expresó sonriendo al mismo tiempo. — ¡Por fin despiertas! — agregaba.

— Ey, — Kid se enderezaba y frotaba sus ojos con la mano libre, ni de chiste soltaba a Law. — Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿Cómo te sientes?

Un gruñido previo a tragar saliva y suspirar fue evidente: — Me duele todo, pero… — luego sonrió apenas, — Supongo que bien.

— Tonto, según nuestro medico de cabecera, te repondrás, pero la cicatriz en la frente se quedara por el resto de tu vida. — mencionaba Kid.

— ¿Cómo esca- escapamos? — cuestionaba Law.

— Bueno, esa es una historia que te contaremos en cuanto puedas levantarte sin dolor alguno, por lo pronto, ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Beber?

— ¿Dónde es-estamos? — susurró apretando los parpados.

— En Dinamarca, y han pasado 6 días desde que llegamos, tienes durmiendo 3 días completos; estuviste desvariando en el viaje cuando el efecto de la morfina terminó y el dolor fue algo que cuerpo no toleraba…

— ¿Di- Dinamarca? — se sorprendió el moreno. — ¿Co-mo diablos…?

— Tranquilo, — pidió el pelirrojo al ver que trataba de sentarse. — Con calma, el golpe en la cabeza fue serio.

En ese instante recordó a Vergo, y los golpes, luego, como una horrenda pesadilla la voz de Doflamingo interrogando a Kid antes de que un horrible zumbido le durmiera, apretó la sudadera del pelirrojo recordando pero, al mismo tiempo sintiendo el cariño de Kid en sus acciones; le ayudó con dulzura a incorporarse quedando sentado lo suficiente para poder beber un trago de café sin problemas. — ¿Me das un trago? — le pidió a Kid antes de suspirar.

— Supongo que si. — respondió el pelirrojo acercándole la taza, y poniendo su mano acunada debajo de la barbilla, por aquello de que el líquido cayera.

Sorbió con cuidado y nunca antes sintió que el café fuese tan… sublime. El olor, sabor, calor, todo le devolvía un poco de su vida. Trago con lentitud mientras sonreía: — Así sabe la libertad. — pronunció antes de que un par de lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

— ¡Tonto! — le refunfuñó el pelirrojo. — Es solo café, ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es libertad! — agregó besándole la mano y limpiándole las gotas de agua del rostro con cuidado.

Robin mantenía agachada la cabeza, no quería admitirlo pero, comprendía bien lo que Law sentía en ese momento, por fin podría hacer lo que él quisiera sin sentir esa sombra aplastándole en todo momento, por fin estaba libre de los maltratos de Doflamingo, por fin podría mostrarse como era, ¿…Por fin?

{…}

Los días transcurrieron con siestas prolongadas del moreno y la ayuda por parte de Kid para la mayoría de sus acciones, Killer y Robin no se inmiscuían mucho entre ellos además, trabajaban en lo propio con dedicación.

Killer resultó ser el hombre que ella siempre quiso, atento, considerado, cariñoso, caballeroso que le tomaba en cuenta para todo; por lo que le correspondía con detalles propios y, en apariencia, solo faltaba que cualquiera de ellos dijera algo para tener algo concreto.

Pero con el par de chicos, las cosas no avanzaban tan rápido gracias a los traumas de Law hacia los hombres; su alma herida sentía que Kid solo jugaba con él, y que cuando lo tuviera plenamente lo dejaría botado; para colmo en un lugar que ni conocía, en el que no sabía ni como ganarse la vida. No se arriesgaría a nada con él hasta no saber que ocurriría más adelante; conversaban si, incluso permitía que el pelirrojo durmiera a su lado pero, siempre usaba almohadas como barricadas en todos los sentidos; y aunque sus miedos eran muchos, su sentimiento de añoranza le sobrepasaba, sin contar que le fascinaba la sensación que los brazos de Kid le transmitían en cada abrazo.

Sus heridas de a poco sanaban y cuando por fin se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerse de pie, se animó a ver por el balcón. Se sentó en una acolchada silla, debajo de una sombra hermosa parte de la fachada y disfrutó de la suave brisa; en ese momento el pelirrojo entró a la habitación, pero, al verlo sentado en el balcón se aproximó confiado.

— Ey, aquí estas, ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó.

Law suspiraba mientras se mantenía sentado con tranquilidad mirando el hermoso paisaje; sí había una playa, si, tenía peñascos, si, el mar azotaba las rocas con fuerza, si todo parecía normal, excepto que el barullo de la ciudad no estaba, ni tampoco las responsabilidades de su trabajo, no tenía tal después de todo, lo que si le acompañaba a todos lados era la ansiedad de saber que Doffy podría llegar en cualquier momento por él, que mataría a Kid, Killer y Robin en el proceso y a saber que nuevas torturas emplearía en él; sí, Trafalgar estaba asustado y trataba de no demostrarlo.

— ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? — insistía tomándolo con cariño por el hombro. — Es una ciudad muy bonita y tranquila.

— ¿Crees que nos encuentren aquí? — preguntaba manteniendo la vista en el hermoso paisaje.

— No te mentiré, en algún momento nos tendremos que ver la cara de frente, y eso lo dijo claramente ese maldito, pero, para cuando ese día llegue estarás preparado y podrás enfrentarlo porque yo te enseñare como hacerlo. — mencionaba Kid con confianza.

De la nada, Law sintió la necesidad de que lo sujetara en brazos, que le demostrara cariño así como lo hacía siempre, sin esperar nada a cambio, alzó su mano fría y la puso sobre la de Kid. — Yo… — dudaba el moreno, aunque en su mandíbula el tiritar sin freno y en su garganta el tragar saliva así de pesado completaban las palabras que no salían.

— Lo sé, pero tenemos que enfrentar nuestros miedos, Trafalgar.

Sin soltarle la mano, Law lo miró a lo alto. Con el destello del sol, la suave brisa que los despeinaba o lo que fuese, miraba como Kid lucía distinto a antes, se veía mucho mas atractivo, imponente, demasiado irreal para un ser humano.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — cuestionó ante tales miradas. — ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

— No… — sonrió el moreno mientras negaba. — Estoy bien. — agregó al recargarse en el estómago del pelirrojo, necesitaba sentir su calor.

Kid lo rodeó con el brazo mientras recordaba la asquerosa, grotesca y sobre todo aberrante historia de la ‘Fiesta de cumpleaños’ hacia trafalgar justo al cumplir los 22 que su hermano le narró a grandes rasgos; no presionaría con sus sentimientos al moreno, no, lo dejaría avanzar a su ritmo, además la paciencia es una virtud y aunque a Kid le faltara tal, no desperdiciaría los pocos momentos que pudiese obtener en compañía de ese hombre.

— Oye, vamos a comer algo, ¿Salimos un rato? ¿Ya puedes caminar bien?

— Y ¿si mejor nos quedamos aquí?

— Si regresaras.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Porque yo te traeré de vuelta, esta es tu casa… anda, vamos a la sala donde están Killer y Robin, se pondrán contentos al verte caminar de nuevo. — Kid podría darse una idea de las inseguridades del biólogo, una ciudad nueva, casa distinta que no es propia, sin trabajo, con poca salud, su modo de ser pasó de gato arisco que confía de a poco en las personas, a gato lastimado que se ocultara en un espacio y sin importar que, se quedará ahí hasta morir de hambre y aún así, asintiendo se puso de pie y lo siguió de cerca.

Un Déjà Vu se mostraba al bajar a la primera planta y ver a Robin y Killer conversar, mientras bebían café; un moretón en el rostro de la veterinaria aún era visible. Law se aproximó y sin permiso acarició la bonita cara de Robin.

— No te preocupes por esto, es pasajero, más importante, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Robin le tomaba la mano y acariciaba el frente con el pulgar.

— Creo que… mejor… — respondía mirando a todos lados, intentando ver todo; casa común y corriente, pensaba al ver los colores claros predominando, los pisos, paredes y algunos de los muebles en madera como los bancos de la barra, y las sillas del comedor, la mesa poseía cristal en el centro; la luz que entraba por la enorme ventana corrediza que daba a la calle iluminaba todo en un color un poco peculiar, azul cielo, o algo similar.

Con cuidado se aproximó al balcón pero, antes siquiera de tocar la agarradera y abrir la enorme puerta de cristal regresó su mano; no se expondría a que lo vieran y ese movimiento lo vieron los tres presentes, comprendían a la perfección que pasaba por su mente y sabían bien que era normal; Robin fue quien se aproximó y recorrió la enorme ventana.

— El color azul es por la pintura de la casa de enfrente, Law. — mencionó intentando atraerlo con la curiosidad. — De hecho, la mayoría de las casas son muy coloridas, deberías de echar un vistazo. — agregó extendiéndole la mano, invitándolo a asomarse y con ello dar el primer paso a su verdadero desafío: Sentirse realmente libre.

Asintiendo tomó al fina mano de Robin y salió a esa terraza; en verdad era una ciudad única, y sí, sus casas poseían colores tan vivos como el rojo en el cabello de Kid; naranjas, azules, unos pocos grises, amarillos y negros. La mayoría de las mismas mantenían la arquitectura del siglo anterior, techos de doble agua, calles negras empedradas, autos antiguos, arboles hasta donde la vista alcanzara, aunque lo que mas le gustó fue el aroma de esa ciudad; Bosque, agua, urbanización, ¿Qué era? No lo comprendía y si quería averiguarlo tendría que salir a investigar.

Apretó la barandilla con la fuerza que pudo, y sonrió con plenitud, como nunca antes en su vida.

— Es… — luego tragó saliva. — Es muy lindo. — agregó sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de agua y su garganta dolía una vez más. — Pero ni aquí estaremos a salvo, Robin-ya y lo sabes. — declaró para después suspirar y regresar sin girarse al interior de la casa.

Kid y Killer pensaban que ya con eso, estaría listo para salir, pero se equivocaron y con ello, empezaría la tortuosa tarea de ser pacientes en todos los aspectos.

— Lo siento, me quiero acostar un rato… — mencionó antes de subir las escaleras con lentitud y perderse en el pasillo del segundo piso.

— Esto no funcionará. — Kid conocía bien el pesar del joven. — Nunca confiara plenamente y lo sabemos; nos estamos arriesgando a que nunca quiera salir.

— Y lo que es peor, — interrumpió Robin. — Los puntos tienen que ser retirados, ya se pasaron de la fecha, lo que significa…

— Lastimarlo físicamente una vez más. — replicó Killer desviando la mirada del exterior hacia los ojos azules de Robin, disculpándose con ella con anticipación.

— Yo se los quito. — pidió Kid. — Tengo experiencia con eso, y, usaré un spray con lidocaína para el dolor, no lo sentirá.

— No se trata de ti, sádico adicto al dolor, es un chico que ha sufrido mucho en menos de un mes, ¿Entiendes? — a Killer no le gustaba la idea.

— Por eso te estoy diciendo que sé como hacerlo.

— Adelante. — Robin le daba el voto de confianza sabiendo que, tal vez, era lo que necesitaba Law, sufrir para poder dejar salir todo el dolor de una buena vez. — Nosotros mientras iremos por víveres, ¿Algo en específico que quieras?

— ¿Alcohol? — respondió sin dudar.

— Seguro. — respondió ella tomando el brazo de Killer.

— Por cierto, — interrumpía Kid entregándoles una tarjeta bancaria. — No son rehenes Nico Robin, esta tarjeta tiene un pago muy antiguo que nunca pensamos usar, puedes hacer con ella lo que desees, de echo, estaría muy bien que consigas ropa de toda para ambos y, no son exiliados, además él necesita entretenimiento de vez en cuando, tú lo conoces mejor por lo que sabrás que comprarle para que se mantenga tranquilo. — declaraba manteniendo el plástico entre sus dedos.

— Gracias, Eustass, pero Killer… — dudaba la morena y sobre todo, la vergüenza se evidenciaba.

— Yo ya me hice cargo de ella, si estas de acuerdo, te puedes hacer cargo de Trafalgar. — interrumpió Killer.

— ¿Seguro?

— Por supuesto.

— Bien, aquí tienes Robin.

Sonriendo, la pareja salió de la casa dejando a Kid con la mirada pícara estancada en su hermano; ¿Qué te ha hecho para que estés prendido de ella? Pero, quien era él para preguntar tal cosa si con un par de ocasiones se enganchó tanto del moreno que incluso se enfrentó a ese peligroso sujeto para llevárselo, ‘— Olvídalo, ni le preguntes, ¿Cómo le responderías?—‘se regañaba a si mismo mientras llevaba todo lo necesario para quitarle los puntos a Law.

Golpeó la puerta en un par de ocasiones antes de entrar, estaba recostado mirando el techo.

— Que raro afiche tienes de ver los techos, ¿Por qué lo haces? — preguntó Kid tomando asiento sobre la cama, a un lado de la figura del moreno.

— Ah, ni siquiera me había fijado, Eustass-ya.

— Lamento mucho lo que sigue Trafalgar, pero, tenemos que quitarte los puntos.

— Si lo sé, de echo, creo que tendremos problemas al hacerlo, no se han movido ni un milímetro.

— No te preocupes. — respondía poniéndose los guantes y preparando todo lo necesario. — No te dolerá te lo aseguro. — agregó tomando el la pequeña lata similar a una pintura en aerosol, y luego de alzar la camiseta gigantesca, le advirtió que ardería o, sentiría frío.

Cuando presionó el envase, el chisguete del contenido cayó sobre los irritados puntos del moreno causando un ardor evidente en los puños de Law que arrugaron la sabana.

— Solo respira, no tardara en pasar. — efectivamente unos segundos después la molestia pasó dejando una sensación de hormigueo en el enorme trazo en la piel del moreno.

Minutos mas tarde Kid sacaba los puntos del estómago de Law que, efectivamente estaban adheridos a la piel, simulando ser una extensión innatural del mismo; las muecas de Kid espantaba por instantes al moreno ya que nunca las había visto, pero siendo sincero ¿Que tanto conocía de él? Solo, hasta ese punto, se podría jactar de saber lo terco e imprudente que era por la actual situación y solo eso, no comprendía nada más de él… ¡No! Kid era de confianza y tenía que reconocerlo, entonces, mejor ignorar las muecas además a él no le dolía nada.

Kid por el contrario sentía demasiado extraño ver como los hilos al estirarlos atraían la piel hasta casi dos dedos de distancia, le dolía solo de imaginar no haber usado la lidocaína.

— Muy bien, terminamos, ¿Te duele algo? — preguntaba Kid limpiando la zona y cubriendo con unas gasas, solo para evitar que la camiseta se le manchara de sangre.

— No, la verdad no.

— Debo revisar la cabeza también, ¿Me permites? — preguntaba debido a la proximidad que debía tener.

Pero Law no lo miraba, agachaba la mirada a las sabanas y apretaba con fuerza los puños mientras Kid quitaba con cuidado la venda y las gasas. — Desgraciadamente, la cicatriz no desaparecerá, Law, tardamos mucho en que la viera nuestro medico y para cuando, pues ya era tarde para suturar, lo siento mucho.

Law alzó la vista y le gustó la cercanía con el pelirrojo, lograba ver la claridad de sus pestañas y, el amarillo profundo de sus ojos, la tez suave que presumía y esas delgadas cejas.

— N-no te preocupes por eso, es nada… — mencionó intentando romper el contacto con él.

— A vamos, ¿Sigues temiendo de mí? — preguntaba manteniendo la cercanía con Law. — Sabes que no te haré daño alguno, ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué no solo te dejas llevar por lo que verdaderamente sientes? Yo sé que no es asco ni repulsión.

Law mordía su labio inferior pero, no alejaba su mirada de la de Kid. Era cierto, ese hombre le resultaba atractivo en todos los aspectos y aunque lo negara, poseía un poco o mucha de ternura que a él le expresaba; suspirando se armó de valor y respondió: — No es fácil para mí aceptar lo que quieres… necesito tiempo, mucho para ello.

— Yo esperaré hasta que eso suceda, mis intenciones son ¿Buenas? — mencionaba cómicamente Kid alzando una ceja. — Bueno, siendo honesto, tengo muchos pensamientos contigo y en todos, estas desnudo o semi, sollozando, sonrojado y gimiendo…

— ¡Cállate! — interrumpió el moreno. — ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

— Por ti, si. — le atajo de lleno el buscador de tesoros. — Pero prometo no ponerte una mano encima hasta que me lo permitas. — agregó besándole la frente. — Bueno, Robin y Killer salieron por provisiones y algo de ropa para ti, ¿Quieres acompañarme para mostrarte la casa completamente?

Asintiendo, se puso de pie, y así descalzo, y vistiendo ese short inmenso al igual que la camiseta que usaba lo siguió de cerca.

La mayoría de la construcción simulaba ser común y corriente, hermosa planta alta con habitaciones que alojaban muebles viejos, algunos accesorios que no comprendía para qué servían, la vista al jardín era hermosa cierto, pero el mismo estaba olvidado, abandonado y en donde se supone que debería de estar el césped una mancha de tierra se exponía; en la primer planta la entrada a la casa, esa que usarían casi todo el tiempo tenía un foco rojo justo en el centro de la misma a lo alto y aunque le ganó la curiosidad no preguntó nada al respecto; las cocheras y una habitación extra con víveres y muchas herramientas completaban toda la casa aparte de la cocina, sala y recamaras extras.

Se centraron en el área de las cocheras donde resguardaban algunos vehículos como motocicletas y artiluchos que solo veía en películas, le sorprendieron. Cuando tomó unos binoculares y los curioseó, Kid le mencionó que esos estaban ahí por ser chatarra pero, que servía como protección extra o estándar.

— Ven, te llevaré a nuestra habitación de primera con todo lo esencial. — al presionar un botón que pareciera ser para extinguir un incendio, una puerta en el piso se abrió mostrando unas escaleras oscuras.

Kid comenzó a descender por ellas bastando unos cuantos pasos para que, oprimiera un botón y se encendieran unas luces que les permitieran ver con claridad. — ¿Vienes o que? — le preguntó estirando su mano, esperando a ver si la tomaba.

Ese sótano representaba muchas cosas para él sin embargo las que mas le costaba enfrentar en ese momento eran el miedo y la inseguridad, pero no estaba solo, ese destello rojizo al final del túnel le mostraba una nueva faceta en su vida, debía tomarla si quería poder tener un poco de felicidad en su existencia. Tragando saliva, la tomó y sin soltarla comenzó a bajar detrás de Kid los peldaños.

— ¿Qué tan profundo es esto? — se animó a preguntar.

— Aaaa, como 3 metros aproximadamente; es un refugio que al mismo tiempo conecta con las tuberías de desagüe de la ciudad, es mera precaución. — respondió Kid entrelazando sus dedos con los del moreno. — ¿Conoces de armas de fuego?

— No, solo las he visto en algunas películas.

— ¿Sabes defensa propia?

— He tenido peleas, aunque no he salido bien librado, ¿Eso cuenta? — respondió causando una risilla en el pelirrojo. — ¿Te estas burlando, cierto?

— Para nada, — mencionó llegando por fin a otra puerta de acero inoxidable, blindado y con un lector de retina para poder entrar. — Yo te enseñaré muchas cosas para que cuando ese maldito reaparezca en nuestras vidas, sepas defenderte y no le temas en absoluto. — mencionó acercándose a una distancia de nariz del escáner.

En verdad Law pensó que todo lo que se veía en las filmes ficticios no era nada mas que mentiras, que todo provenía de una mente que leía mucho, tomaba demasiado café, y conocía la milicia sin contar que poseería una imaginación frondosa y ahora, helo ahí entrando en un cuarto especial, como gimnasio, con todo lo necesario para acondicionar su físico en todos los aspectos; sacos de boxeo, equipo de entrenamiento para distintas artes marciales, y mas adelante, armas de todas bien colocadas en la pared.

Rifles, ametralladoras, escuadras, revólveres, de todas las existentes estaban acomodadas y clasificadas con puntos rojos debajo de ellas, las mas grandes tenían 5 puntos y las mas pequeñas 1.

— ¿Qué significan los puntos, Eustass-ya? — preguntó mirando con atención sin tocar nada, llevaba las manos en su espalda.

— Es la letalidad, 5 puntos quiere decir que puedes matar a una persona con menos disparos, y 1 punto es que, necesitaras mucha puntería para hacerlo o que, en su defecto, mucho parque es necesario, ¿Has tenido alguna de ellas en la mano? — insistió Kid abriendo unos cajones y sacando equipo de comunicación.

Dejo sus artículos en la mesa y se acercó a él, tomo una escuadra llamada Glock, y se la tendió.

— Esta es de 15 tiros, 14 una vez que la cargas, es fácil de usar, dispara sin importar si estas bajo el agua, o se te cayó en la arena, es increíble y sobre todo, la puedes ocultar en tu cuerpo sin que te delate, para una persona flacucha como tú no es problema esconderla. — describió dándosela. — No esta cargada, puedes verla libremente, o elige la que mas te guste y te enseñare de ella lo que quieras.

Law la tomó con ambas manos, nunca en su vida había tenido una, la curioseó sin mucho estupor, después de todo es común si algo que no conoces y que al mismo tiempo temes, te cae en las manos.

— Mira con atención. — le dijo Kid retomando el arma. — Este es el cargador. — le enseñó lo que pareciera ser una caja metálica, alargada, del mismo color que la pistola y con las balas alineadas verticalmente. — Entra aquí. — continuó explicándole mientras insertaba el cargador en el mismo mango del arma. — Debes hacerlo con fuerza, hasta que escuches un click y es cuando ya esta bien ajustado, después, tiras de esta parte, — Kid tiró la parte superior del arma hacia atrás y de nuevo un click se escuchó. — Ya tienes una bala lista para salir solo tienes que presionar el gatillo que es este, — le enseñó donde su dedo índice descansaba— ¿Quieres presionarlo?

Law negó.

— No gracias.

— ¿Le tienes miedo? — preguntó Kid. — Debes saber que el arma no es mala, las personas que las usamos somos quienes les damos esa definición, nuestro benefactor nos salvó la vida con una de estas, entonces, ella para mí, es buena.

Lamiendo sus labios la tomó una vez más. — Esta más pesada. — mencionó sintiendo como el peso si había cambiado.

— Es por que esta cargada, esa, por ejemplo, no va a disparar ya que no le has quitado el seguro.

Law la giró sin soltarla y por instinto o sentido común, su índice estaba fuera del área del gatillo lo cual para Kid, fue una revelación y una sorpresa, ese chico era mucho mas de lo que a la vista saltaba y ni él lo sabía. Ayudado por su aguda visión, encontró una pequeña pestaña que se mostraba fuera de la geometría del arma, sobresaliendo de la línea marcada, lo alineó y con ello el seguro quedó liberado.

— Atento a donde apuntas. — mencionó el pelirrojo agudizando su vista y poniéndose en postura de defensa.

Trafalgar continuaba sintiendo el peso del arma pero no efectuaba movimientos que no fuera señalar para sentir el peso del arma al moverse con ella. — ¿Requiere de mucha presión para disparar? — preguntó poniéndole de nuevo el seguro y entregándose la a Kid.

— Esta si, es parte del mecanismo del arma ya que tiene tres seguros, el que quitaste con facilidad es solo uno, tiene dos mas pero, esos se activan en casos especiales que después te mostraré, por lo pronto, te enseño a cargarla, limpiarla y sacar la bala que dejaste en la recamara, ¿Aceptas?

— Si. — fue lo que mencionó el moreno aproximándose y prestando suma atención a lo que Kid le mostraba; los minutos se transformaron en horas que transcurrieron sin ser sentidas no fue hasta que escucharon la voz de Killer que se azoraron de saber que llevaban ahí mas de 4 y en ese tiempo, le enseño la mayoría de lo técnico con respecto a la Glock, luego, le mostró una colección de cuchillos de asalto y demás de cosas.

— Te dije que estarían aquí. — mencionó el rubio tendiéndole la mano a la joven, las botas de tacón fino la podrían derribar si no pisaba con cuidado.

— Tiene rato que les estamos llamando. —mencionó Robin cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Llamando? — mencionó Kid esculcando los bolsillos del pantalón kaki que vestía. — Cierto, perdonen, lo tenía en modo silencioso. — sonreía mientras les mostraba el celular con las llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes.

— Bueno, Law ¿Me acompañas? — pidió la morena. — Te traje algo de ropa y espero que te la pruebes, la que no te quede la puedo ir a cambiar, también, por sugerencia de Killer, te compramos un teléfono nuevo, así cuando menos estarás comunicado con nosotros sin importar que.

— No quiero un celular, Robin-ya.

— No te preocupes, — intervino Killer. — Este es seguro, yo mismo lo hice así, es igual al que tenemos, también Robin tiene uno alterado por mí. Estarás a salvo.

— Anda, vamos. — le pidió Robin con un movimiento de cabeza hacia las escaleras.

Law se levantó del banco y comenzó con la caminata siguiendo de cerca a su compañera.

— ¿Cómo lo ves?

— Necesita tiempo.

— Nosotros no tenemos, nos están solicitando mucho apoyo en diferentes áreas, puedo ir yo solo a las primeras 3, pero, con las demás no podré, Ussop ya esta en los intercambios habituales.

— Ni de chiste iras solo, vamos, ellos están seguros aquí, ¿No? Pueden estar sin nosotros una semana o más, solo se les enseña a donde ir, como volver y es todo.

— Pero dices que Trafalgar necesita tiempo.

— Si pero no dejara que Robin salga por su cuenta, — Kid se ponía de pie también mientras guardaba todo lo usado. — ¿Cuándo nos tenemos que marchar?

— Ussop dijo que a lo mucho en 4 días tenemos que estar en el desierto de Siria, apoyando a unos clérigos en una excavación. — respondía Killer.

— ¿Clérigos? — dudaba el pelirrojo.

— Si, es una zona peligrosa y piden apoyo de alguien que sepa de armas y al mismo tiempo de reliquias.

— ¿La paga?

— Asegurada.

— No me gusta trabajar para la iglesia, pero haremos excepción si nos pagan 10 millones de euros.

— Fue justo lo que le mencioné a Ussop. — respondió Killer esperando por él en la puerta. — Anda, vamos a comer.

Mientras Robin y Law charlaban en la alcoba que era para el moreno, que a su vez se cambiaba en el baño.

— Dime Robin-ya, ¿Qué piensas de toda esta situación? — preguntaba poniéndose los pantalones, le ajustaban bien en las caderas y dejaban un poco de libertad en la cintura, apta para el cinturón.

—Yo trato de no pensar mucho en lo que nos ha pasado, me daría algo de miedo salir y no siento que eso sea bueno. — respondía la veterinaria esperando por él. — Lo que si te puedo decir sin miedos es que, agradezco que nos hayamos alejado de ese hombre y que te hayas encontrado con buenos sujetos.

— Pero siendo realistas, ¿Qué tanto los conocemos? — insistía Trafalgar midiéndose las prendas, en su mayoría oscuras, algunas quedaban flojas y otras ajustadas, pero su silueta le permitía vestir lo que fuese.

— Pues no lo suficiente y eso es bueno; — respondía ella obligando a Law a que asomara la cabeza desde el baño. — Así solo nos centraremos en lo que nosotros conozcamos de ellos y no lo que nos imaginemos, ¿No?

Law la miraba, comprendía lo que le decía, asintiendo hizo una última pregunta: — ¿Crees que sea buena idea salir?

— ¡Claro! La ciudad es muy hermosa y la gente es, como decirlo, neutral.

— Comprendo, me daré una ducha, toda la ropa me quedó bien, gracias.

— A mí no me las des, Kid pago por todo. — mencionó risueña la veterinaria.

— Entiendo.

— Te espero con los chicos, toma tu tiempo y con cuidado.

No mencionó nada extra, salió de la recamara y se dirigió a la planta baja, donde los chicos ya dialogaban como intentar cumplir con sus misiones sin abandonar a sus inquilinos en el proceso.

— Por eso, ya te dije que puedo ir solo a con los clérigos. — insistía Killer. — Así, tú puedes quedarte aquí y continuar enseñándole a Robin la ciudad y sus puntos malos, que son casi nulos, pero que pueden ser un riesgo y convences a Law de salir.

— ¡Que no! ¡No dejaré que mi único hermano vaya solo a ningún lado! Y menos a esos lugares donde en un parpadeo las cosas se pueden poner realmente mal y sabes que no miento.

— ¡Maldita sea contigo! No soy un niño.

— Pero si mi hermano y ahora ya tienes a alguien mas a quien preocupar. — agregó señalando a la joven que estaba de pie a la entrada de la cocina, sabía de que hablaban pero desconocía los detalles.

— Es mi trabajo, de ello vivo y nos mantenemos bien, es en lo que ‘Arlequín’ nos enseñó… — luego miró a Robin. — Perdón pero, esto es lo que hacemos y no espero que lo comprendas, solo espero que cuando regrese, estés esperando por mí o…

— Yo te acompaño. — interrumpió Robin. — Puedo aprender rápido y no soy una mujer que no sepa defenderse si la vida peligra, además, tampoco pasaré el resto de mi vida solo esperando por ti, esa no sería yo.

— Lleva tiempo aprender, Robin, de verdad agradezco que quieras ir conmigo, pero no es algo tan importante para arriesgarte.

— Y si es así, ¿Por qué Kid insiste en ir contigo? — mencionó mirando directo a los hermosos ojos azul claro de Killer. — No estoy lista para acompañarte. — negó la veterinaria — Acepta que él vaya así tendríamos la garantía de que ambos regresaran, además, es su trabajo y su modo de vivir y lo que menos queremos Law y yo es intervenir en el modo de llevar su vida; no queremos estorbar. — las palabras de Robin eran sinceras y en un punto, ambos sabían que tenía razón.

Suspirando Killer se aproximó hasta ella, le tomó la mano y después de besarle el reverso de la misma, la atrajo envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. — No me gustaría esta vida para ti. — mencionó. — Es difícil y tiene grotescos escenarios en los cuales, tú serías una debilidad evidente, algo por lo cual no me defendería, igual que con Kid.

Ella se mantenía escuchando con atención y sintiendo la calidez del rubio, analizando cada palabra.

— Nuestras debilidades son explotadas a un nivel que no te puedes dar una idea, por eso, este maldito y yo trabajamos del modo en que lo hacemos, podemos entregar todo por la vida del contrario y ahora, con ustedes sumados a nuestra debilidad, debemos ser el doble de precavidos.

Kid solo mantenía la vista en el piso, entendía bien lo que su hermano decía y aún así…

— Si eso piensas ahora, antes no usaste bien tu cerebro, Killer-ya. — Law aparecía y se mantenía en el último peldaño de las escaleras; vestía una camiseta negra cuello de tortuga y manga larga, junto con los jeans azules que se midió frente a Robin, y unos botines. — Ahora, con la situación en la que estamos, es mejor que nos enseñen a defendernos; no siempre estarán cerca y en algunas ocasiones nos tendremos que enfrentar a nuestros miedos, ¿No? — agregó.

Para Kid resultó una visión, un poco del porte que antes vio en la playa del parque acuático se vislumbraba, de a poco, la confianza del moreno volvía y de a poco sabía que Law sería una persona diferente si lo orientaban.

— Yo concuerdo con Trafalgar. — mencionaba Robin sin zafarse del agarre de Killer, pero si viéndolo a lo alto. — Es mejor ser apoyo que una carga o responsabilidad.

— No garantizo que de buenas a primeras seamos como ustedes, pero, por el momento si necesitan salir a cumplir con su trabajo, nosotros estaremos bien aquí, por lo que pueden ir sin pendiente.— en verdad Law mostraba un cambio, sin embargo, no convencía del todo a Kid y solo había un modo de probarlo.

— Muy bien, — respondió, — Me alegra escuchar eso entonces, ¿Puedes acompañarme por unas cosas extras para nuestra misión? — preguntó esperando por la respuesta, incluso se animó a una esperar una negativa.

Sí, Law tenía miedo de eso no había duda alguna, sin embargo las palabras de Robin daban mucha cabida a nuevos pensamientos, palabras, acciones y en todas ellas recaía la presencia de los hermanos.

— Se-seguro… — respondió pasando saliva con pesadez.

— Bien, Killer, me encargo de las mochilas y las correas, mientras, pidan comida o lo que sea. — mencionó Kid tomando su billetera, celular y llaves del auto. — Anda, vamos.

Suspirando Law bajó del ultimo peldaño de la escalera y cuando pensaba en pisar fuera, inició a imaginarse la sombra inmensa de Doffy, colosal, del tamaño de la casa de enfrente que le miraba justamente a él y que con solo estirar su mano lo atraparía; el mismo paso que le faltaba para salir fue el que dio para atrás chocando con Robin.

— Estarás bien. — insistió ella. — No debes desconfiar de Kid, en verdad, solo mira todo lo que ha hecho por ti, y todo lo que te ha dicho, ¿Ha mentido? ¿Te ha engañado?

Law la miraba por sobre su hombro directo a los ojos, ¡Tenía razón!

— Confía en él como lo haces en mí.

Kid estaba ya dentro de su auto, uno que pasaba desapercibido gracias al comercialismo y aún así mantenía el porte de alguien con dinero en el bolsillo, un Audi5 color negro equipado, poco usado ya que aún olía a nuevo y a soledad. — Anda, no te arrepentirás, además, nada te dolerá… — mencionaba abriendo la puerta desde dentro, — A menos que así lo quieras. — agregó molestándolo. El mejor modo de obtener algo de ese chico era molestándole el orgullo y ego.

Parpadeando consecutivamente dio el par de pasos extras, las cadenas imaginarías que le ataban se rompieron y en su interior un fuerte sentimiento (que no sabía cual era) le empujó a andar. Sin fijarse, entró al auto y cerró la puerta; Robin y Killer los vieron partir esperando en su interior que nada malo ocurriera en el paseo y que, Law de alguna manera recobrara un poco de su antiguo yo: Valiente, seguro, petulante y aunque cautivo, orgulloso y retador, mismo que pareciera haberse quedado en el otro continente.

{…}

El trayecto fue de lo más ordinario y el único contacto que tuvieron fue cuando Kid le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, luego rodar por las calles hermosas de esa ciudad que aunque moderna conservaba todo el toque de antigüedad a la vista. Law se fascinó con las casas efectivamente todas podían tener un aspecto colonial y sin embargo sus colores eran de la época y nada discretos como ya los había visto en la calle de Kid.

Llegaron al centro luego de recorrer caminos rodeados de bosques, algunos incluso recorrían la playa, delineándola y brindándole un vista de lo más hermosa; el muelle resultaba ser parte del centro de la ciudad por lo que los turistas abarrotaban ciertos lugares, las tiendas principales o, cuando menos, las que ellos visitaban estaban cerca de los atracaderos así que debían estacionar cerca y de ahí, merodearían por el sitio a pie.

Si subir al auto fue todo un reto, bajar de el representaba lanzarse desde un aeroplano sin paracaídas; Kid lo hizo primero y rodeó el vehículo, luego abrió la puerta de Trafalgar y se recargó pacientemente a esperar.

Después de unos minutos donde recordaba todo sin control de ninguna clase, mezclando las imágenes, tratando de hacerlas encajar como un rompecabezas iniciando desde que conoció a Kid, brincándose hasta el punto donde soñó a su padre y también, las palabras que le dijo en ambos sueños, todo apuntaba a que debía salir y enfrentarse a sus miedos; tomó aire y salió del vehículo, cerró la puerta y por fin dejo escapar el aliento.

— Menos mal, pensé que te desmayarías por no respirar. — mencionó el pelirrojo. — Anda, no esta lejos y si te sientes mal solo dímelo y nos detenemos por ahí.

— N-no… — respondía dudando y mirando a todos lados mientras mantenía el paso de Kid, sin embargo, el miedo y nerviosismo no le dejaban y por el contrario le hacían lucir como un sospechoso que intentaba ocultar algo malo; tanto así que la gente se alejaba pensando que tal vez intentaría algo negativo.

Kid lo arrastró hasta uno de los callejones, lejos de la vía de transeúntes, lo recargó en la pared y lo tomó con un poco de fuerza por los antebrazos. Para la gente resultaba algo común mirar a ese tipo de chicos bien vestidos en lugares así, después de todo, el punto turístico les brindaba la oportunidad de un beso robado y con el pelirrojo, vistiendo camisa negra manga a tres cuartos, desfajado y pantalones de mezclilla gris, botines estilo industriales y el joven de cabellera negra lustrosa que lo miraba a lo alto manteniendo los brazos apoyados en la pared, pero que no mostraba intenciones de escapar: eso parecía.

— Necesitas controlarte, por tu modo de actuar la gente piensa mal y no del modo en el que me importa un bledo, sino en el cual podrían llamar a la policía y meternos en líos, ¿Quieres que te encuentren? — preguntaba con seriedad, mirando esos hermosos ojos plateados.

— ¡N-No! — respondía Law apretándolo por la camisa. — ¡Nunca!

— Entonces, te sugiero que camines normal y actúes como si mandaras, nadie te conoce, y nadie aquí se fijara en ti por otra cosa que no sea por tu lindo rostro, ¿De acuerdo? — insistía. — Anda, te prometo que estarás bien.

Asintiendo Law suspiró para después salir del callejón ante las miradas de la gente, por unos momentos agachó la cabeza y luego, sintió el brazo de Kid entrelazándose con el propio para después seguir con su camino; esos acercamientos para el pelirrojo (como bien se lo dijo apenas unos momentos atrás) poco le importaban; no tomaba en cuenta los cuchicheos de la gente al pasar y menos aún las miradas acusantes o tiernas, o x, lo que le interesaba era que el moreno arisco a un lado se sintiera bien.

— Mira, esa tienda de ahí. — le señalaba a su derecha, sobre su propia silueta. — Vende artículos para nuestro hogar ya sabes, como cuchillos, hachas de cocina, navajas para cacería, etc., ¿quieres entrar?

— Pero no tengo conocimientos del uso de armas blancas. — respondió Law deteniéndose al andar.

— Yo te enseñare, anda vamos. — insistió mirándolo de frente, sonriéndole confiadamente.

Sin poder mencionar si o no fue tirado de él hasta entrar en la tienda; un chico musculoso, de tez blanca y cabello estrafalario en azul profundo lacio les atendió, en apariencia y por el modo en que hablaba con Kid lo conocía de un tiempo atrás. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a su tema de conversación, miraba por los escaparates con mucha curiosidad todas las armas blancas, bueno por definición social, y sin embargo, las navajas en ese sitio poseían colores diferentes, parecían estar echas a base de arcoíris y sin embargo, sí predominaban los colores plateados y negros mate de las armas conocidas.

En uno de los escaparates varias le llamarón la atención, uno de ellos lucía como una katana en pequeño, no mas largo que su brazo, la empuñadura tejida en negro y rojo, así mismo toda la funda en negro le atraían como gato a bola de estambre.

— ¿Qué viste? — preguntó Kid acercándose hasta él por la espalda, logró verlo cuando el reflejo le mostró al chico parado detrás de él.

— Esto. — señalaba con su dedo sobre el cristal. — ¿Qué es? Parece una katana en pequeño.

— Es un Tantó Japonés. — respondió el joven atractivo, de cabellera azul lacia.

— Préstasela para que la vea bien. — pidió Kid recargándose en la vitrina.

Heat asintió y lo saco para entregárselo en las manos a Law; este tiritó al sentirlo, era pesado pero cómodo al agarre. — ¿Puedo desenvainarlo?

— No me hare responsable por cortaduras, es filoso. — respondió el joven gótico que sin importar el maquillaje en sus labios lograba verse la hermosa forma, carnosos y bien definidos así mismo con sus ojos, grandes y dulces empañados de negro, ese joven en realidad parecía modelo de revista francesa.

Kid solo miraba con atención, los ojos plateados de Law brillaban con ese contacto, definitivamente los cuchillos eran lo propio.

— ¿Lo anotas a mi cuenta? — le preguntó al apuesto tendero, mismo que ya consumía un cigarrillo manteniéndolo en sus labios prominentes.

— Claro. — respondió.

— Gracias, Heat. — agregó Kid. — En cuanto a mi pedido especial, ¿Lo tienes tú?

— Por supuesto, ni que tuvieras mas proveedores por la zona.

— O en el mundo. — corrigió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

— Cierto.

— Bueno, me marchó en 3 días.

— Mañana mismo te las mando, ya sabes como funciona esto.

Sin más salieron de la tienda no sin antes envolver el ‘juguete’ nuevo de Law que por extraña razón le dio un poco de confianza al andar.

— Así que el niño altanero necesita de un arma para sentirse seguro en la calle. — mencionaba Kid manteniéndolo siempre a un costado, y al roce de su hombro.

— No, es solo que este tipo de armas me gustan mucho, es solo eso.

— ¿En todas sus variantes?

— Si, en todas.

Continuaron con su andar por la ciudad, para Law todo era nuevo desde los anuncios publicitarios, la ropa, los colores, las personas, los aromas, en fin todo mostraba una nueva faceta. De la nada en uno de los locales que servían café y postres tomó asiento en una de las mesas en la banqueta. Para ser un establecimiento en Dinamarca ese lugar pareciera ser una copia de un café Francés.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

— No. — respondió el moreno. — Es solo que todo esto es tan nuevo que resulta abrumante.

— ¿Sigues con el miedo?

— ¡Por supuesto! — respondió poniendo su Tantó sobre sus piernas y aguardando a que tomaran su orden. — Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz ese maldito.

— ¿Seguro? Trafalgar me estas menospreciando demasiado así mismo a Killer. Nuestro modo de vida, ya te mostró un pequeño vestigio de lo que hacemos y el como lo hacemos y si siques pensando que no te protegeré si es nec…

— ¡No se trata de mí! — le interrumpió golpeando la palma de la mano sobre la mesa llamando la atención de la clientela del lugar. — Nunca se ha tratado sobre mí.

— Entonces, ¿De quién? Porque según nosotros, el que necesitaba ayuda eras tú, quien estaba mal herido cuando nos vimos por primera vez, eras tú, y a quien rescatamos de las manos de ese maldito, eras tú…

— Nunca lo entenderás, me buscara hasta debajo de las piedras, me encontrará y me llevara de nuevo con él; a ustedes les hará cosas horribles sin contar que a Robin la matará y sin importar lo mucho que yo ruegue o le suplique lo hará de modo lento y doloroso y después luego de hacer conmigo lo que le plazca...

— Y eso, ¿Te asusta?

Law lo miró sin comprender su pregunta. — Si, morir te asusta. — reafirmó Kid.

Esa afirmación ocasionó una risilla burlona. — La muerte para mí sería una liberación, me asusta lo que les pueda hacer a ustedes. — afirmó sin miedos ni dudas.

Un gran avance en su personalidad, no cabía duda y sin embargo, no era lo que Kid quería; él necesitaba recuperar al pedante, egocéntrico y sobre todo petulante chico que le robo el corazón en la playa, no era que ese Law no le gustara, era simplemente que no estaba completo y que esa fracción le estorbaba en todo.

— Conforme pases tiempo conmigo, te darás cuenta de que ese hombre es nada y que si te lo propones, lo puedes dejar en el pasado.

En ese momento el camarero salió y comenzó a tomar sus pedidos.

{…}

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de la ciudad Robin y Killer se mantenían en la cocina, preparando lo que comenzó con Carne Polaca y que de apoco se transformó en una situación cómica y de ligue intenso entre ellos y todo gracias a un trozo de repollo que Robin lanzó sobre la larga melena de Killer.

Este se giró y le lanzó un pedazo pequeño de cebolla, ella respondió con un similar de tomate y más rápido que pronto, los ingredientes en la cocina salieron volando por toda el área.

— ¡Oh ríndete ya! — mencionaba Killer ocultó en el lado opuesto de la barra, sujetando el tazón con el poco repollo que quedaba en el. — Ya no tienes municiones… — aseguraba.

— No puedes estar seguro, todo es valido, ¿No? — respondía ella juntando tomate, cebollas y propios trozos de repollo entre sus piernas.

— Claro que lo es. — respondía Killer asomándose un poco sobre la barra, intentando ver a su objetivo, pero ella se mantenía con la cabeza abajo, de echo, solo el gorrito de su delgada sudadera negra era visible.

Viendo el panorama a su favor Killer se arrastró por el lado de la cocina y cuando se lanzó al ataque, el sorprendido fue él al ver únicamente la sudadera sujeta por la esquina de la barra desayunador, pero de Robin ni el rastro.

— ¡Te tengo! — gritó ella saliendo del lado opuesto, justo donde Killer se había estado ocultando.

Por instinto adquirido Killer la tomó por lo delgados brazos y la azotó contra el suelo; obviamente se le olvidó que solo se trataba de un juego y que ella no era un enemigo, se dio cuenta hasta que el golpe de la espalda de la joven sonó.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — expresó Killer soltándole los brazos y mirándola desde lo alto. — ¡Robin, perdóname por favor! — inició con su declaración ante una chica que aunque aturdida le sonreía. — ¡Yo no sé que pasó! Mi instinto me… Lo siento mucho. — atinó a decir.

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada, es normal en ti, supongo. — mencionaba ella sentándose con cuidado y recargándose en una de las puertas de madera en la barra. — Supongo que estos juegos no son buenos ya que tu instinto de supervivencia es agudo. — insistía ella tomándole la mano, tratando de hacerle ver que no tenía nada.

La sonrisa de la joven definitivamente era el acabose para Killer y lo supo reconocer al sentir que sus fuerzas se evaporaron con ese toque; se hincó completamente a su lado y con la misma suavidad que ella deposito en su caricia a esa fuerte mano, él la tomo entre las dos propias y la besó sin dejar de ver los hermosos ojos de la veterinaria; los parpadeos de Robin se hicieron evidentes, y en sus ojos le pedía que avanzara, que se atreviera a lo siguiente.

Como buen entendedor él se aproximó con lentitud a su rostro, ella no se alejó ni un milímetro, se quedó igual por dos razones, una que ella de verdad era gustosa del hombre fuerte que Killer representaba y la segunda que estar recargada no le dejaba caminos para retirarse; no le quitó la vista de encima hasta sentir los labios de Killer sobre los propios. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esa caricia con calma y tranquilidad.

Años tenían ambos de no sentir un toque así de comprometido y necesitado, tanto que él soltó la mano de su compañera con la única finalidad de abrazarla y ella, apretó con tal fuerza su camisa arrugándola y atrincherándose mas entre esos fuertes brazos.

Luego de unos gloriosos minutos mimándose, Killer rompió el contacto primero, la miró por un rato sin hacer otra cosa que lamer sus propios labios para luego besarle la frente.

— Esto, es un cambio radical para mí. — mencionó resguardándola en su amplio pecho. — No tengo mucha experiencia en romances, pero, trataré de dar lo mejor para mantenerte siempre contenta, feliz y que ansíes por mi regreso, bueno si me das la oportunidad, claro.

Robin sonriendo le abrazó por la cintura y se arrastró con dificultad (ya que su ajustado pantalón de mezclilla gris le estorbaba) hasta introducirse en sus piernas, suspiró.

— Trataré de que ansíes regresar a mi lado. — respondió con seguridad.

Sonriendo se miraron y sellaron ese compromiso con otro beso, mismo que fue interrumpido con la puerta abriéndose de golpe, Kid y Law estaban de vuelta.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó? — preguntaba Kid mirando el piso cubierto de ingredientes varios y el sartén en la estufa a punto de quemarse.

— Un terremoto. — respondió Killer poniéndose de pie y apagando el mismo. — Un accidente.

Law solo miró el panorama y sin decir nada subió a su alcoba a toda prisa.

Robin se puso de pie con la ayuda de Kid y luego de sacudirse intento seguirlo, a lo que el pelirrojo la detuvo por el antebrazo.

— Está bien, es solo que se siente cansado, me lo dijo. — y sin embargo, una franja rojiza le cruzaba el rostro, sobre su fina nariz delatando una travesura.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó ella atrayendo la visión de Killer también.

— Nada. — respondió Kid desviando la vista.

— ¿Kid?

Viéndose atrapado confesó: — ¡Le di un beso! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Solo eso! Y fue algo inocente que no pude controlar.

La veterinaria rascó su cabeza, de hecho, era algo que esperaba desde hace un tiempo atrás; no le molestaba que Kid tuviera esas reacciones con Law, le preocupaba la respuesta del moreno hacia él.

Un silencio incomodo se estancó hasta que el propio Law lo rompió; parado en el ultimo peldaño de la escalera le habló primero a Robin.

— Robin-ya, ¿Tienes un momento por favor? — pidió ignorando las miradas de los hermanos.

Asintiendo ella se dirigió hasta él. Juntos se perdieron al subir hasta el segundo piso.

Mientras en la parte baja Killer le daba un golpe a su hermano a modo de coscorrón para luego ir por la escoba y trapeador y limpiar todo el sitio.

Así mismo Robin entró a la alcoba de Law y este cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego puso el seguro y se recargó en la misma.

— Dime que tienes la memoria USB con el video de la fiesta de cumpleaños. — mencionó ante la sorpresa y terror en el rostro de la veterinaria.

Tragó saliva y miró para la ventana en un par de ocasiones, luego respondió: — La he conservado como lo prometí y la mantengo cerca como lo pediste. — agregó mostrándole un collar que se ocultaba entre su busto, a un lado de la llave de su antigua casa. — Pero no sé si sea buena idea dártela, ¿Para que la quieres?

— Para desengañar a Eustass-ya y que por fin deje de seguirme. — Law se mostraba agitado y fuera de si.

— Estas alterado y no piensas con claridad, enfría tu cabeza y luego, si estas convencido, con mucho gusto te la doy…

— Estoy convencido, y la necesito. — mencionó amenazándola con la vista.

Robin no era la niñera del joven, y sin embargo siempre se veía siendo arrastrada por las decisiones de Law; suspirando sacó un relicario y de él, una memoria USB gris, se la puso en la mano y luego de morder su propio labio, infló su pecho para advertirle.

— Los dejaremos solos, pero, piensa bien que es lo que harás. — continuó. — Kid no es como los demás, Trafalgar y no estoy segura de que sepas a ciencia cierta que es lo que él hará.

Luego salió y bajo hasta la cocina donde estaban los hermanos bebiendo; la sonrisa de Robin no era la que conocían, pero no preguntarían nada.

— Killer, — dudó la morena. — ¿Podríamos salir por algo para comer? — pidió esperando que conociera su petición de trasfondo y que aceptara.

— Claro. — respondió el rubio tomando sus llaves y revisando que su billetera estuviera en la bolsa del pantalón. — Kid, préstame las llaves del Audi. — pidió estirando la mano.

El pelirrojo aceptó y se las entregó en la mano, sin mas ellos salieron dejando a Kid solo en la planta baja, pero no por mucho, Law apareció. Se mantenía de pie en el inicio de la escalera, mirando al piso sin mencionar algo, lo cual comenzó a poner nervioso a Kid.

— Juro que si no mencionas algo, te lanzaré con la bota por la cabeza.

— Por mas vueltas que di no encontré otra respuesta así que supongo que serás tú quien dictamine si estoy bien o mal, siempre me pregunté del porque con tu afán de traerme contigo si no tenía algún uso con mi profesión para ofrecerte apoyo, pero ahora me queda claro que tipo de apoyo quieres y solo puedo decirte que, si después de ver lo que te enseñaré lo quieres, me entregaré a ti y si no, aceptaré que me dejes tirado en cualquier esquina.

Kid no atinaba a maquinar, por lo que solo lo miraba con atención.

— ¿Me sigues, por favor? — le pidió Law guiándolo hasta la segunda planta.

En ella se encontraba una segunda sala de estar, con todos los mismos artículos que en la inferior, en apariencia eran dos departamentos separados y no tenía idea del porque los tenían así, pero por el momento agradecía que así fuera ya que lo que le mostraría requería de estómago fuerte y sobre todo, valor para ver.

Kid quien pensaba de mas y de modo positivo ya estaba maquinando en un montón de cosas que hacer sin lastimar al moreno, que suspiraba repetidamente, tal vez las suturas aun le molestaban, si era así, lo mejor sería no forzarlo demasiado y con besuquearlo un rato, hacerse una paja juntos y luego descansar sería lo mejor.

— Toma asiento.

— Claro. — Kid estaba seguro de que hacer y que no.

Encendió el televisor y, ajustó una memoria USB en la parte trasera de pantalla plana; suspiró, puso “Play” y luego se sentó a un costado del pelirrojo.

Lo que empezó como curiosidad, pronto cambió a asombro y luego a repudio.

Kid fue testigo de como Trafalgar, esposado fue victima de abusos de todo tipo: Hombres penetrándolo, fornicándolo tanto en su posterior como su boca, vaciando su semen sobre ese maniatado y por lo tanto indefenso joven mientras, en otras escenas era sodomizado con juguetes sexuales; vio con asco las marcas que hicieron en él y no solo de cigarrillos en el área de muslos y cadera (que antes vio pero no prestó atención), sino marcarlo como si de perros se trataran, orinándole encima, escupiéndole, defecándole y todo estando atado de manos y piernas.

En el fondo de las escenas orquestando todo se veía esa figura que aunque pixelada, sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba: El rubio petulante de aspecto ridículo que él aborrecía ahora más.

Lo que enfureció a Kid en sí fueron las lágrimas del moreno, esas que escapaban contra su voluntad y lo sabia ver porque mordía su labio tratando de evitar que afloraran.

Se puso de pie y apagó el aparato; giró para encontrarse con un rostro resignado que luego de ver esas escenas había perdido el poco orgullo que le quedaba, tan así que de a poco se alzaba la camiseta mostrando su torso tatuado y cicatrizado.

— ¿Con que quieres empezar? — preguntó pasando saliva pesadamente pero, evitando el verlo directo a los ojos, vergüenza es que tu risa sea la de una foca atorada, que te caigas al caminar, que escupas al intentar hablar, lo que Law demostraba en ese momento no eral tal cosa, era algo mas profundo, algo que simplemente no se podría describir.

Kid parpadeó en un sinfín de ocasiones, lo que él podía conseguir bajo cualquier método y quizás significara nada, para ese chico representaba un horror y con ello se justificaba el miedo y el temblar en sus palabras cuando le habló en la sala.

Refutándose todo se acercó sin miedos.

— Eres un tonto, — le dijo sentándose frente a él, en mesa de centro y bajándole la camiseta. — Mis intenciones no son iguales. — agregó apretándole los muslos. — Esto que te pasó nunca debió ser y tú no deberías ni tener eso, ¡¿Quién te lo dio?! ¡¿Por qué lo conservas?! — le cuestionó Kid mirando como los ojos de Law se llenaban de agua, pero su semblante se mostraba inexpresivo.

— Es para no olvidar. — contestó pesadamente mientras sus labios tiritaban.

— Eres un idiota. — respondió Kid abrazándolo con fuerza recordando la platica completa que Killer tuvo con Nico Robin y entendiendo por fin las palabras de su hermano: _“Espero que seas serio con él, por que no te resultará fácil obtener ni una mirada sincera o verdadera de su parte…”_

— No te negaré que me resultas demasiado atractivo, pero de eso a obligarte a algo, no; soy un maldito si, pero un maldito que sabe como ganar lo que quiere, tú eres libre de elegir que hacer y con quien hacerlo. — declaraba sin soltarlo, sintiendo los suspiros controlados en la respiración de Trafalgar.

Quien ni siquiera intentó alejarse de ese fuerte abrazo, tampoco lo correspondía meramente sentía la fuerza en ese cariño, aspiraba el aroma varonil de Kid, sentía su propio respirar mezclarse con el contrario, sentía paz y tranquilidad y sobre todo, se sentía a salvo; tanto que su cuerpo actuó por instinto y un marcado ‘Si’ evidenció.

Kid lo separó de su ser unos centímetros para cerciorarse.

— Lamento el haberte besado hace rato, pero no lo hice para ganar sexo, es difícil de explicártelo aunque, no me daré por vencido y no, este no es el modo en que quiero hacer las cosas.

Law asintió de nuevo mientras trataba de tragarse el llanto que de a poco se evidenciaba delineando sus ojos y con el temblar de su mandíbula.

— Si pensaste que con esto me asquearía y me daría por vencido con respecto a ti, déjame decirte que te equivocaste, y si, te deseo pero, no te tomaré si no lo quieres. — Kid sujetaba la cara de Law con ambas manos y le hablaba sin ocultarse. — Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que las cosas pueden ser buenas y que todo puede ser distinto. Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte una vida en la que puedas decidir que esta bien o no, y que es lo que quieres hacer y que no.

Law no se rehusaba al toque, al contrario, lo disfrutaba y ese era su miedo, que le gustara al grado de darle felicidad y que una vez adicto a ella, la perdiera y sin embargo, ¿Vivir sin ella, huyéndole, siempre ocultándose por el miedo, valía la pena?

— Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí y no me temas? — preguntaba el pelirrojo. — Ya le dimos la vuelta al mundo, vives conmigo ahora, no te he ocultado nada de lo que hago, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Law temblaba por la emoción, él sí deseaba a ese joven, sí le gustaba y sí lo ansiaba poseer y sin embargo, el miedo lo frenaba, ¿Si todo era una artimaña de Kid para luego de saciarse de él dejarlo botado? ¿Y si estaba jugando con él? Pero, ¿No hubiera sido más simple y ahorrativo para él haberlo hecho en el continente donde Law estaba cautivo? ¡Malditas dudas que le atormentaban!

— Yo… — dudó al mismo tiempo que negaba. — De verdad que no…

Las acciones valen mas que mil palabras y con ellos así fue; Kid era fuerte si pero, con un limite que se vio terminado al momento de besarlo con cariño, uno que le expresaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, no hubo calentura en ese beso, fue puro y tierno, un poco arrebatado por la emoción de ambos y con la inocencia de una pareja joven que se da el primer beso en un lugar publico.

Law sintió un revoltijo de estomago como nunca antes lo había sentido y Kid, por fin lograba expresar lo que intentaba con palabras de modo torpe. Law tomó las manos de Kid con las propias con fuerza, pero no para alejarlo, solo necesitaba sentirse seguro a algo.

Luego de unos momentos rompieron el contacto y se quedaron con los ojos cerrados sin alejarse ni un solo centímetro de distancia, su nariz rosaba con la contraria al grado de que el aliento les cosquilleaba.

— No te traje conmigo para que me apoyes, te traje conmigo para que me des una razón de volver. — mencionó Kid limpiando las comisuras de los labios del moreno con cariño. — Es algo que no puedo explicarte, pero siento que eres para mí y no es prepotencia.

Pero Law mencionaba nada, solo miraba directo a los ojos ámbar de su compañero.

— Hagamos algo: salgamos, conozcámonos un poco más, hablemos de todo, cuéntame de lo que te venga en gana que yo hare lo mismo, tratemos de conocernos a fondo y luego, si te convengo me aceptas sino, con gusto te dejo en paz.

— Habrías echo todo lo anterior por nada, no soy un mal agradecido Eustass-ya… — respondió Law. — Solo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo, no eres de mi desagrado y no te repudio en lo más mínimo. — agregó esbozando una sonrisa distinta, una que antes no mostró.

— Echo. — Kid lo acercó hasta pegar su frente con la contraría. — Solo quiero algo a cambio por ahorita.

Y de nuevo el rostro de Law cambió; pero apenas si lo vio ponerse de pie, tomar la memoria USB y partirla en dos, para luego echarla a la chimenea que encendió aunque no hubiese necesidad, se controló.

— No necesitarás de recordatorios porque yo te diré a diario lo que sea que este sintiendo, sin ocultar nada, sin mentir.

— Eres demasiado cursi, Eustass-ya. — respondió el moreno. — Pero eso me gusta.

— Y tú demasiado llorón, — contestó Kid. — Aunque eso no es malo en ciertos momentos, yo prometo hacerte llorar solo en algunos de tu vida. — agregó guiñando.

Law se sonrojó pero, al contrario de antes se mostró seguro de si mismo al enseñarle el dedo medio de su mano derecha. — Tampoco creerás que te será fácil, ¿O si?

— No serías el reto que espero.

— ¡Maldito! — Law se dio la vuelta y lo dejo ahí, riéndose a lo alto mientras él trataba de ocultar su sonrojo que le coloreaba hasta las orejas. — ¡Te puedes morir porque nunca te daré nada de lo que quieres! — le gritaba desde el final del corredor, donde las escaleras iniciaban para la primer planta. — Y tengo hambre. — agregaba al comenzar a bajar.

— Pues Killer y Robin fueron por comida, no deben tardar. — respondía Kid siguiéndolo de cerca, sintiéndose confiado con su actuar, sabiendo que ya tenía un poco de libertad al tratar de acercarse el moreno, sí las cosas estaban por cambiar para todos en ese lugar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza con la actu pero, ya saben, fics, djs, etc, sin contar que me gusta tener capítulos de reserva solo por si acaso... sin más, disfruten.

{..}

¿Cuánto tiempo tarda una persona en acostumbrarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, completamente diferente? Depende del instinto de la adaptabilidad de cada persona, y con Nico Robin y Trafalgar Law, gracias a su inteligencia y astucia, no fue necesario nada más que 6 meses.

Mismos en los que aprendieron de contactos, desde el más simple y elemental como Heat, hasta el mas complicado y caro como Sabo. Ese chico increíble capaz de crear perfiles completamente nuevos para el mundo era el encargado de cubrir las huellas de los hermanos y ahora, las de Trafalgar. Él no lo conocía en persona, pero si tuvo trato con “él” por medio de una cámara y micrófono, no le gustó para nada al moreno ese modo de trabajar, pero no había remedio.

También conocieron las armas de toda clase, incluso supieron como limpiar todas y cada una, desde las mas pequeñas como la Veretta, hasta las mas grandes exclusivas de uso militar que ellos conseguían clandestinamente como el M4 o el rifle de francotirador; intentaron especializarse en ellas y luego de mucho estudio (obsesivo por parte de Law) logró memorizar; así mismo sus favoritas fueron las armas blancas; esas que le permitían cortar con cada uno de sus movimientos en pelea.

Al igual que con todo, esta parte tampoco fue fácil y aunque les costo costaleadas, moretones e incluso fuertes golpes, ambos aprendieron a defenderse a la perfección y es que no se podrían permitir el ser blandos, en esa profesión titubear o ser delicados les costaría la vida y obviamente a Kid y Killer eso les imperaba dejarles en claro; estilos de pelea como el kick boxing, tácticas militares fueron las principales en especial para Robin, por su complexión delgada necesitó aprender llaves especiales, mismas que Killer en persona le enseñó y al mismo tiempo que entrenaban, reafirmaban su mutuo gusto.

Trafalgar y Kid tampoco se quedaban atrás, en cada instante que entrenaban los acercamientos se intensificaban, rozando sus cuerpos entre si, restregándose pectorales, piernas, brazos incluso hombrías, disfrutando del salvajismo mutuo y al mismo tiempo, seduciéndose mutuamente. Trafalgar ya no intentaba huir con cada uno de esos toques, pero Kid aguardaba con paciencia a que le diera la oportunidad; sobre todo gracias a que luego de una pelea ficticia se hiciera una verdadera que le costó un regalo al pelirrojo y todo por propasarse y morderle un glúteo al biólogo quien aparte de patearlo, le reclamó dejándole de hablar por mas de 4 días.

Fuera del coqueteo entre ellos, o un noviazgo ligero, los escoceses trataban de enseñarles lo mas que podían y sobre todo, aquello que resultara fundamental en su “profesión”; en ese lapso de tiempo conocieron también a Usopp el intermediario, no era lo que Law se esperaba y sin embargo, visualizaba el porque se mantenía cerca de Kid y Killer.

Un mentiroso patológico, con tales aciertos en sus palabras que de dejarte engatusar llegarías a creerle que un huevo es cuadrado aunque lo tengas en la mano. Aunque en ese día en específico no estaba ahí para venderles ‘huevos’.

— Pasa por favor, Usopp. — Robin lo guiaba hasta la sala de la primera planta, misma en la que siempre llevaban a cabo las reuniones de trabajo. —Toma asiento, ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

— Un refresco estaría bien, señorita Robin. — en las 4 ocasiones que lo habían visto anteriormente estaban acompañados por Kid y Killer pero ahora, solo estarían los 3, además que al verla una sonrisa se esbozaba plena en el mentiroso que les ocasionaba formular la pregunta, sin embargo por una u otra cosa las visitas se terminaban y nunca satisfacían la curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido en la ciudad, Trafalgar? — preguntaba el moreno de cabello en rastas sujetas a modo de coleta en alto. — ¿Ya sabes andar sin perderte?

— Sin perderme ya, aprenderme lo más importante no, además según ustedes la tienda de Heat es lo principal a memorizar y eso lo hice desde la primera vez que acompañé a Eustass.

— Si muy buen punto, en cuestiones de tu trabajo, ¿Has buscado alguna vacante?

— No, Killer me ha pedido que espere un poco más antes de lanzarme a buscar algo acorde a lo que sé.

— Si, es mejor que lo hagas de ese modo. — respondió el moreno sonriendo de nuevo ante la presencia de Robin.

— ¿Por qué cada vez que la miras, sonríes de ese modo? — preguntó Law cruzado de brazos.

— Porque nunca pensé que una clienta se convertiría en parte del equipo.

Ahora lo comprendían bien y si, sinceramente quien diría que ellos terminarían en la misma casa, con los ladrones a nivel mundial de antigüedades, cuidándose las espaldas de un sujeto peligroso y sobre todo, enamorados de los mismos; por mucho que Trafalgar tratara de no mostrarlo sus acciones hacia Kid le sobrepasaban. Las miradas que le dedicaba cuando Kid hacía cualquier cosa, los suspiros que escapaban de él al recibir sus mensajes, los arrumacos que de a poco se convirtieron en una necesidad difícil sino es que imposible de sustituir, etc. y Robin, bueno ella no tenía ningún motivo para ocultar sus sentimientos.

— Por cierto señor Intermediario, — interrumpía la joven el silencio incomodo en la habitación. — ¿Llegarán el día de hoy?

— Si, efectivamente. — respondió bebiendo de su refresco de lata, y aflojándose la corbata. — ¿Puedo quitarme esto? — les preguntó pidiendo permiso, ocasionando una risilla coqueta en Robin y una mueca de incredulidad en Trafalgar.

— ¿Por qué preguntas semejante cosa, narizón-ya? No tienes a nadie a quien impresionar.

— Ufff, menos mal, se los agradezco mucho.

Ese joven podría ser un mentiroso profesional pero, no ocultaba sus emociones y en esa casa se sentía tan seguro como si fuese la propia, se quitó la corbata negra con franjas plateadas y la coloco sobre el mismo sofá a un costado, luego siguió con el saco negro para al final quedarse en pantalones de vestir, camisa blanca y tirantes, dobló sus mangas exponiendo sus brazos hasta los codos y en ambos se apreciaban cicatrices profundas, mismas que atrajeron a Law. Luego de acomodar su saco a un lado, miró su reloj en la muñeca.

— Según el plan deberían llegar aquí a las 6 de la tarde, entonces, me adelanté para tener todo en orden, si no les importa, ¿Me dejarían usar su comedor? Son muchos papeles que tengo que revisar y en la mesita no caben. — mencionó alzando el maletín y la mochila donde llevaba su lap.

— Oye Narizón-ya. — intervino Law poniéndolo nervioso, no le gustaba que cambiaran su rutina de años solo porque ellos dos estaban en la casa. — No tienes porque pedir permiso alguno, o intentar hacer algo que no va contigo, nosotros solo somos inquilinos pero tú, eres parte de sus labores, ¿Me explico?

— Lo entiendo Trafalgar, pero créeme que lo que menos quiero es un mal entendido.

— No los habrá señor Intermediario, ahora si me disculpan, iré a prepararme para la llegada de Killer, con permiso.

Usopp la vio subir las escaleras a la segunda planta, no comprendía a que se refería con prepararse para Killer si ya lucía hermosa con el short de mezclilla con un par de moños adornando los muslos y una blusa rosa escotada de la espalda. Asintieron como mera respuesta en lo que Usopp trasladaba sus cosas al comedor ayudado por Law.

— ¿Siempre es así? — preguntó curioso.

— Pues desde que ellos regresaron de la primer misión ya con nosotros como inquilinos, si; se arregla con su mejor vestido llega Killer y se van a comer o a pasear.

— Y, ¿Kid? — insistió con curiosidad.

— Él se queda conmigo. — le respondió el trigueño al mismo tiempo que guiñaba.

— Aaaa ya comprendo, ¿No importa como lleguen? — con esa pregunta y el nerviosismo representado en el tiritar de sus manos, Law supo ver que algo no estaba a lo conocido.

Azotó la mochila sobre una de las sillas ocasionando un brinco en el mentiroso obligándolo a verlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que escondes? ¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta?

Usopp le fue incapaz de mentir además no estaba en sus planes hacerlo, al contrario, estaba midiendo el terreno desde que llegó y ahora era el momento justo para contar lo que ocurrió.

— Las cosas no salieron como eran debidas, el comprador no aceptó el precio final y trato de pagar lo que él quiso e intentó amenazar a los chicos con el arsenal que llevaba; obviamente ni Kid ni Killer estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando observaron la situación cancelaron la venta lo que molestó al cliente que comenzó con amenazas… y luego, — Usopp desviaba la mirada, temía relatar todo y que Law se molestara con él por haber dejado a los chicos atrás, todavía no comprendía el método en que ellos trabajaban. — Mientras yo cumplía con el plan de escape para esas situaciones… — se quedó callado mientras miraba directo a los ojos plateados de Law, Usopp no era capaz de mentirle.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! — Trafalgar por el contrario comenzaba a desesperarse.

— Los disparos comenzaron…

Contra las reglas que los hermanos tenían Law sacó su móvil ese que Killer hizo seguro y marcó a Kid; al momento de que el móvil sonaba, la puerta de la cocina que conecta a la cochera se abrió y Law colgó mientras esperaba ver a los chicos llegar, pero solo apareció Killer y no estaba en buen estado, un enorme agujero en hombro derecho, moretones y laceraciones en el rostro, un muslo destajado y los nudillos sin piel en algunas secciones eran las heridas a la vista.

— ¡Oh por…! — expresó el mentiroso mientras Trafalgar se aproximaba y lo sujetaba por las axilas con sus antebrazos, la altura era la misma si, pero no el peso gracias a la musculatura y por mucho que lo tratará, cargarlo sería imposible; lo arrastró hasta la sala y luego comenzó a buscar en ese cuerpo maltrecho, todas esas lesiones eran de defensa y escape y él lo sabía por las explicaciones del pelirrojo, que por mas te espero ver atravesar la puerta, nunca lo hizo… Kid no estaba con su hermano.

— Killer… — le hablaba el biólogo. — ¡Killer! — insistía.

Pero el rubio no respondía, solo miraba por intervalos y luego cerraba los ojos una vez más.

— ¡Maldición! — refunfuño antes de ponerse de pie y buscar con que cubrir la herida en el hombro, pero, las manos del rubio no se alejaban de su vientre y mantenía presión incluso aunque estuviera a punto del desmayo, así que Law alzó la camiseta negra, sucia y llena de sangre y tierra y a saber que más con cuidado solo para ver un par de orificios similares al del hombro, negando, rompió la misma camiseta a tirones y con trozos de la misma, taponeo los orificios. — ¡Narizotas-ya, mantén presión aquí, con fuerza, tengo que ir por el botiquín y por Robin! ¡Con fuerza! — reiteraba alejándose a grandes zancadas.

Subió al segundo nivel y comenzó con la algarabía en el cuarto que mantenían especialmente para entrenamientos y materiales de curación esperando nunca necesitarlos, pero que sueño tan infantil habían mantenido con ellos, que los hermanos regresaran con bien de un par de ventas no garantizaba que con todas sería lo mismo y ahora, estaban pagando el precio de esa ilusión mediocre; Robin escuchó la algarabía y salió vistiendo una enorme playera blanca y una pequeña licra, estaba por vestirse y maquillarse.

— ¿Trafalgar? — preguntó asomándose en la habitación especial. — ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó pero solo para corroborar sus pensamientos incrédulos aunque acertados, esos que le dijeron lo que ocurría con solo ver todo lo que Law cargaba en sus brazos: Cintas, hilos, ajugas, soluciones, gasas (montones) guantes, punzos, agujas, mangueras, catéteres, etc. Mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos solo atinó a agregar: — ¿Killer o Kid?

Luego tragó saliva y esperó por la respuesta sonora que los ojos al desviarse del moreno, le respondieron: — Killer.

Mordió su labio, regresó a su habitación y se puso sus pantuflas después sujetó su largo cabello con una liga y siguió de cerca a su camarada; las piernas le temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo al verlo en tan lamentables condiciones, pero no lloró, lamió sus labios y comenzó con sus movimientos.

— Debemos bajarlo al piso, es más estable que el sofá y estará más cómodo por el momento. — mencionaba sin flaquear; Trafalgar obedecía todas las instrucciones que ella le daba al pie de la letra sin dudar o exponer peros y Usopp pronto se sintió fuera de lugar al verlos actuar, dio pasos atrás y observó con cautela como se preparaban y, como actuaban.

— Trafalgar una línea en el brazo izquierdo, por favor, usa un punzo del 18 por si tenemos que poner sangre. — pedía la veterinaria a un ayudante que se movía con rapidez y precisión. — ¿Cuántos orificios contaste?

— Dos en el estómago sin salida y uno en el hombro, ese si esta limpio, entró y salió la bala, las demás son cortadas y golpes, no sé si haya fracturas.

— Nos ocuparemos de esas después, por lo pronto tenemos que sacar las balas del estómago, ¿Trajiste la lidocaína?

— Si, y también la morfina.

— Bien, debemos aplicarla pero, no sé cuanta.

— Es un tipo grande, dudaré al decirte que con 3 miligramos estará bien.

— Bien.

Y así con mediciones al azar porque la cabeza de ninguno de los dos estaba fría a como debería, comenzaron con una cirugía casera para extraer 2 balas del vientre de Killer; todo ante los ojos de Usopp que no creía el proceso tan exacto y preciso, ni como la confianza en las manos de Robin que cortó con dureza, introdujo las pinzas, sintió las balas y las sacó sin temblar, luego suturó con rapidez para al final limpiar todo justo como al inicio lograron cerrar esos huecos en el rubio.

Killer respiraba aceleradamente hasta que Trafalgar le administró un calmante fuerte rogando a su cuerpo que resistiera las drogas y la perdida de sangre; pasaron 3 horas en las que hicieron todo el trabajo de limpiar, extraer, suturar y todo hincados sobre la alfombra de la sala… cuando por fin terminaron se sentaron a un lado y estiraron las piernas. Usopp hizo lo único que pudo, llevarles un café y con toda la pena del mundo subió a la segunda planta y bajó con un par de almohadas y una manta para el rubio.

— Gracias, señor intermediario. — Robin no apartaba la vista del rubio que ya respiraba mas tranquilo.

Pero Law estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, sin importar que intentara ocultarlo en sus facciones se notaba, la ansiedad le estaba pegando con fuerza. Si así estaba Killer quien era el que seguía los planes al pie de la letra, ¿Cómo estaría Kid que era el que por su orgullo no huía? ¿Estaba con vida? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo encontrarlo?

{…}

— Entonces Narizotas, ¿Con quien hicieron el trato y en que parte? ¿Por qué Kid no esta de vuelta? ¿Cuál es el plan que se supone deben seguir en estos casos? — Trafalgar bombardeaba al pobre de Usopp con preguntas pero, sin el tiempo para contestarle. — ¡Responde!

— Verás… — luego el silencio. — Es un cliente difícil de Italia, ya se habían echo transacciones con él antes y también se tuvieron problemas similares, pero Kid y Killer insistieron en continuar haciendo tratos con él…

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que es de Italia y que tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar por lo que pide.

— Entonces, el intercambio se hizo en esa ciudad, ¿Verdad?

— Si.

— ¿Cuál es el protocolo que deben seguir si estas cosas pasan? ¿Existe algún punto en el que Eustass este?

La desesperación rompía la voz de Law incluso, dejaba de sonar melodiosa para escucharse trémula tanto que el pobre de Killer quien estaba atontado por el dolor y los medicamentos comenzó a responder por el moreno.

— Pod-ría est-ar en París… — mencionó de modo lento, entrecortado y sobre todo, dolorido.

— Sshh, descansa Killer, por favor. — le pedía Robin apretándole la mano con candor.

— ¡¿París?! — se exaltó Usopp.

— S-si… — Killer apenas si se mantenía consciente.

— ¡¿Por qué de todas las posibles ciudades tenía que ser esa?! — el dramatismo en el moreno exponía bien el problema en el que estaban metidos y no pareciera ser algo simple o fácil de lo que se pudiera salir con simpleza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No me excluyas! — la desesperación en el biólogo comenzaba a ganarle a su cordura sintiéndose relegado en ese punto.

— No te excluyo, verás, es bien sabido que en cada ciudad del mundo existen cosas que simplemente pasan desapercibidas y así mismo, gente rica con poder gobierna lo que ves y lo que no, ¿Me explico?

— Hablas de los barrios bajos, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Exacto!

— Bueno, París se caracteriza por tener a una jefa extremadamente sádica, agresiva y con paciencia limitada, y eso en el mundo que se conoce; en el bajo mundo es peor, controla las drogas a gran escala, la prostitución, es tratante de blancas y armas, todo lo que sea ilegal en esa ciudad ella lo maneja. — declaraba el moreno cruzado de brazos y con la preocupación marcada en el rostro. — Si por alguna causa ajena a nuestra razón o entendimiento Kid cayó en sus redes, será extremadamente difícil quitárselo… además…

— Ah, ¿Hay mas? — preguntó consternado.

— Si, Amande es su nombre y, su madre es igual de dominante y poderosa que tu… antiguo… captor… — Usopp miraba a entre tiempos al moreno y el suelo, no quería mencionar nada relacionado con la vida anterior de Trafalgar, pero desgraciadamente en donde estaban en ese instante, todo ¡TODO! Le recordaría a su antigua vida.

—Parece que ese hombre nunca me dejará en paz.

En serio que el trauma que de a poco se tapiaba en la mente de Trafalgar, se negaba a quedarse así; y cuando sentía que gracias al calor, atenciones y sacrificios de Kid lograría dejar esos malditos recuerdos atrás, algo agrietaba la capa mostrándole vestigios, martirizándole y enseñándole que nunca sería libre de ese hombre a no ser que él mismo rompiera las cadenas. No estaba listo para ello, y eso también lo sabía a la perfección.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para traerlo de vuelta? Es más, ¿Siquiera sabemos si en realidad esta con ella? ¡Podría estar en cualquier lugar!

— Tú quizás no lo sepas, pero, sus móviles tienen un rastreador GPS que sin importar que no este encendido, manda la ubicación general, con lo que nos menciona Killer podemos activarlo para saber si esta o no en París. — declaraba Usopp con miedo pero, esperanzado al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué necesitas para encenderlo?

— Nada…

— ¡Pues hazlo ya! — imperaba el biólogo.

El pobre de Usopp preparó su laptop y comenzó con una serie de instrucciones que tecleaba a velocidad a de la luz, mientras Law miraba con atención apoyado en la silla. De pronto un circulo rojo luminiscente empezó a titilar en la pantalla y buscando las coordenadas exactas constataron que se encontraba en París; con ello ya tenían donde comenzar a buscar, sin embargo eso sería más fácil de decir que hacer y lo sabían bien.

— Bueno, ya sabemos que esta ahí, entonces señor intermediario — mencionó entre mofándose y al mismo tiempo, calculador y amenazante. — ¿Qué es lo que sigue? Porque tu sabes que debemos hacer ¿No? — agregó apretándole ambos brazos.

— Lo sé, pero es algo muy peligroso y tú nunca has estado en el campo, Trafalgar… — musitaba con seriedad, sí le temía pero no dejaría que se enfrascara en una misión de la que no regresaría con bien, entonces no sería una sino dos víctimas y ese equipo no se podría dar el lujo de perder a mas integrantes.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? ¡No nos podemos quedar aquí cruzados de brazos esperando a que regrese por sus medios! — por fin estallaban las emociones del moreno; su frustración y miedo estaban expuestos.

— Primero, calmarnos, no ganamos nada con desesperarnos y no puedo comprender el como te sientes ya que mi apegó por Kid es solo camaradería, pero, que tu amor no intervenga en las acciones que debemos tomar con la mente fría, ¿Entiendes? — pidió el moreno poniéndose de pie y apretándole un hombro, mirándolo de lleno a los ojos.

Usopp tenía razón en todo, desde que debía mantener la mente fría hasta el amor que desarrollo por Kid y que ahora, comprendía sentir estar colmado por él; por eso estaba desesperado por sentir sus abrazos, ese beso en la mejilla que nunca le faltaba al regresar, las curiosidades que le pudiera traer, las noches en la que Kid se escabullía en su alcoba para dormir a su lado manteniéndolo entre sus brazos, Trafalgar no solo estaba enamorado, ¡Amaba a Kid con locura y decisión propia!

¿En que momento el pelirrojo se metió tanto en su corazón? ¿En que instante Trafalgar sintió el miedo de no tenerlo cerca? ¿Cuándo comenzó a llorar por imaginarse una vida sin él? ¿Desde que instante disfrutaba verlo dormir? ¡Maldición! No supo corresponderle al tenerlo cerca, pero, de recuperarlo lo haría… ¡Por supuesto que lo recuperaría! No lo dejaría morir y para ello el tiempo era demasiado valioso para seguir perdiéndolo en ese momento.

— Killer-ya, ¿Podemos hacer uso del equipo que hay en casa? — le preguntó acuchillándose a un costado, esperando que le respondiera con cualquier mínima seña.

— Lleva… a… He-at… — mencionó antes de quedarse dormido.

— Está completamente sedado, lo siento Law. — mencionaba Robin.

— No te preocupes, me dio la respuesta que buscaba. — luego se puso de pie, acarició la cabellera de Robin antes de besarle la frente. — Saldremos un momento, ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?

— Claro. — respondió ella apretándole la mano. Su amistad no mermaba sin importar su situación sentimental actual, todos los sacrificios que ella había echó por él no dejaban de pesar y ella, no necesitaba que le demostrara gratitud pero, así era Law disfrazando sus acciones.

— Narizotas-ya, ¿Traes tu auto?

— Si, esta estacionado afuera.

— Perfecto, ¿Las llaves?

— Aquí. — contestó enseñándole las mismas.

Law no espero por nada más, tomó su celular, cartera y arrebató las llaves del moreno para después, tirar de él por la mano, salir de la casa, la Hummer de Usopp, una de generación pasada pero que aun llamaba la atención esperaba por ellos y luego de lanzar dentro al moreno, trepó y arranco en dirección de la tienda de Heat.

Llegaron en tiempo record, y todo por el modo de conducir de Law, pobre Usopp sentía que el corazón se le saldría con cada vuelta que daba; no respetó señalizaciones mínimas y se pasó todas las luces rojas en su camino, apretaba el claxon obligando a los transeúntes a regresar a la banqueta, y tomaba los altos bordos como rampas, en realidad necesitaba llegar a con Heat a toda prisa, mientras mas tiempo perdieran, la vida de Kid se acortaba mas.

El derrape que dejó fuera de la tienda del chico gótico de cabello azul espantó a algunos mientras alarmó a los demás y con verlo bajar y entrar de modo acelerado supo ver que algo no estaba bien.

— ¡Sabía que no eras un mero tendero! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que sabías lo que hacían? — gritaba Trafalgar asustando a algunos clientes que salieron de inmediato al saber de una pelea. Mientras Usopp seguía de cerca al biólogo.

— No tenía porque hacerlo. — obviamente no se dejaría asustar, tomó un cigarrillo con sus labios pintados en azul del propio empaque, lo encendió y luego de cerrar la puerta principal, los guió hasta la parte trasera de su establecimiento. — Por favor, acompáñenme.

A lo que Law obedeció sin peros; el intermediario lo sujetó por la presilla del pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo y lo siguió tan de cerca que incluso le pisó el talón de uno de sus botines haciéndolo trastabillar. Chistó pero, no hizo movimiento alguno por quitárselo de encima, al contrario siguió caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a una bodega en la parte trasera del su negocio donde guardaba todo tipo de equipo especial, desde visores especiales, hasta paracaídas y sobre todo armas, de todos los tipos y de todos los pesos, las conocidas, las desconocidas, las llamativas y las discretas, Heat era el proveedor de ese par.

— Ahora si, ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó tomando asiento sobre uno de los bancos. Ese chico atractivo, tanto como Law lograría engatusar a quien fuera con sus movimientos gráciles, y de eso se percató el moreno, tan así lo pensó que sus celos afloraron y deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que no tuviera nada que ver con Kid antes.

— Pasa que Eustass-ya esta en París, y creemos que estaba atrapado por una mujer…

— Amande… — interrumpió el gótico de azul cabellera alzando una ceja demostrando que conocía bien de que iba todo el asunto. — ¿Estatus? — le preguntó al intermediario, ladeándose un poco esquivando la esbelta figura del biólogo pero, sonriendo de modo provocativo, al menos así lo veían ellos.

— Inactivo, pero su GPS lo ubica en París, no sabemos exactamente donde, ya sabes que eso nos lo arroja el rastreador hasta aproximarnos.

— Lo sé, yo se los vendí, ¿Recuerdas? — mencionó alzando ambas cejas. — Bueno déjame decirte Trafalgar que estas metido en tremenda mierda que dudo que salgas de esta si vas por tu cuenta, lo siento por Kid pero, no podemos hacer nada par---

— ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! — interrumpió el moreno gritándole. — No lo digas, me estas haciendo perder el tiempo y sinceramente Killer-ya me dijo que viniera contigo, no entiendo para qué o por qué, pero, si no vas a ayudarme, será mejor que me lo digas y ¡No me hagas perder mas de lo que no tengo!

— Killer, ¿Está…? — preguntó a medias, esperando su confirmación.

— Mal, — intervino Usopp. — Y nos mando contigo porque Law pretende ir por Kid.

— Comprendo, ¿Ya sabes defenderte bien? ¿Sabes usar todas las armas? ¿Sabes leer un mapa a la perfección?

— Si. — respondió.

— Bueno, lo que pretendes hacer no es algo fácil, esa mujer es una maldita y si Kid esta con ella, créeme que la esta pasando demasiado mal, entonces, te ayudaré, pensé que Killer estaría con él, pero si no es así, el asunto es serio.

En los ojos de Law la esperanza destelló, por algo lo había mandado Killer con él estaba seguro.

— Tendremos que viajar a Paris de inmediato, pero, no podremos hacer esto solos, si estas de acuerdo tu intermediario nos puede ayudar con los sistemas de seguridad, según tengo entendido por los chicos, eres un experto en ello, ¿Es verdad? — le preguntó de nuevo a Usopp, sonriéndole pícaramente.

— ¡Lo soy! ¡Soy un súper hacker que podría robar todos los bancos del mundo! — alardeó.

— Perfecto, entonces no habrá problema, sin embargo, para ti y para mí, serán muchos oponentes y todos de cuidado, así se maneja ella, rodeada de bastardos que se pueden defender muy bien y conocen de todas las defensas, si me lo permites, llamaré a un amigo que me debe un par de favores y en esta ocasión tendré que cobrar uno de ellos.

— Puedes ofrecerle dinero, pero quiero que sea alguien de confianza y que no nos cause problemas o atrase. — imperaba Law.

— Echo, mientras, elige tus armas, y sobre todo, el equipo de comunicación, algo más, necesitarás protección especial bajo la ropa, busca el chaleco mientras llamó a mi contacto. — Heat se piso de pie y salió del lugar dejando a ambos chicos en medio del arsenal.

Usopp meramente miraba a todos lados sin saber ni por donde elegir, pero Law era un punto y aparte, encontró pistoleras típicas y convencionales (riñoneras) y tomó una, luego, buscó extras en el cinturón colgándose un par, para al final, tomar dos mas de las que se sujetan al muslo (musleras) y ajustarlas bien, agarró escuadras de las que conocía y se llenó los bolsillos especiales ajustados también sobre sus glúteos con cargadores para cada una de ellas, al final ocultó una pequeña Veretta en su botín y un cargador extra en el otro y como cereza del pastel, un enorme cuchillo de 40 cm de largo, en color negro, con empuñadura tejida con cinta negra sobre cachas azules, y terminaciones escamosas le dieron el toque final a su letal atuendo.

— ¿Seguro sabes usar todo eso? — preguntó Usopp mirando como el cuchillo lo ocultaba en su espalda.

— Claro. — respondió mientras sonreía y al mismo tiempo desenvainaba tal arma blanca y la apretaba contra la tráquea del intermediario sin cortarlo. — Un solo corte aquí y ni siquiera gritarás, Eustass me enseñó eso. — mencionó para después guardar el arma.

Su semblante podría lucir muy rudo pero su rostro decía todo lo contario, estaba cabizbajo, triste, desesperado y sobre todo, confundido; muchas preguntas se alojaban en su mente y no encontraba ni cual o como responder a cada una de ellas.

— ¿Preparados? — preguntó Heat desde la entrada del arsenal. — Vámonos, Zoro nos esperará en el muelle.

— ¿Estas seguro que llegará a tiempo? — preguntó Usopp.

— Si, lo llevarán entonces, solo tenemos media hora.

Trafalgar se despojaba de todo el equipo sin dejar nada, meramente se lo había probado y sintiéndose cómodo, se lo llevaría todo; al escucharlos hablar tan familiarmente se sentía tan fuera de lugar al oír nombres que Usopp conocía pero para él resultaban ajenos, y todo por el tiempo que ellos pasaban con el pelirrojo, ¡Que tonto había sido al no seguir a Kid cuando le pedía que lo acompañara! Eso cambiaría, pensaba estando en el auto del intermediario, mirando las calles y sus transeúntes; apretaba su mochila con todo el material de curación que se pudiera necesitar al mismo tiempo que parque extra para sus armas.

Luego de interminables minutos llegaron al área de los muelles, necesitarían viajar de ese modo si querían evitar las cámaras de seguridad que mantenían vigilancia esperando encontrar algún rastro de Law, después de todo, seguía siendo buscado; en uno de los atracaderos, un yate mediano, esperaba por ellos junto con un par de chicos, uno de ellos recargado en un hermoso auto Dodge Diablo color rojo, edición súper limitada y raro de obtener.

— Dijimos media hora, Heat. — refunfuño el joven de cabello verde, musculoso en similitudes a Killer, pero, mas bajo que ellos.

— Lo siento Roronoa, pero, no encontraba el sistema de navegación correcto. — respondió el gótico bajando de la camioneta y comenzando a cargar con las mochilas, mientras Law descendía del otro lado atrayendo al atención de Zoro y de su acompañante, un chico rubio que sacaba una mochila estilo militar de la cajuela.

— Chicos, el es Trafalgar Law, quien lidera esta misión de rescate del imbécil de Kid. — les presentó Heat. — Law, él es Zoro, y él Sanji, su compañero. Amigos cercanos de Eustass y de vez en cuando le acompañan en misiones.

— Mucho gusto. — mencionó estrechando ambas manos. Un par de sujetos extras que conocían más de Kid que él mismo.

Empezaba a enojarse.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de subir al yate detrás de Heat. Observó por la ventanilla como Sanji le entregaba la mochila a Zoro y que le sonreía con cierto pesar en su rostro, pareciera no estar de acuerdo con esa misión, pero no mencionó nada, de echo, solo se le colgó por el cuello y lo besó con pasión para después, dejarlo ir, el rubio subió a su auto y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Ellos luego de ponerse de acuerdo en que ruta seguirían se adentraron en el inmenso océano y aunque todos hacían sus preparaciones previas, Law solo mantenía en mente el rostro de Kid y su necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Un tremendo lío les esperaba de eso estaba seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído, por cierto, comenzaré a publicar este fic también en Watpadd, me encuentran con el Nombre de Sanjiko BlackeLeg, ya saben, su Sanjiko no cambia jejejeje... se cuídan Bye-bye...


End file.
